Paladín en Halkeginia
by Manarok
Summary: Sinopsis: En un mundo alternativo el Rey Exánime se enfrenta al ejercito de la luz en la cima de corona de hielo con una fuerza abrumadora. En este mundo alternativo el Rey Exánime es mas poderoso que el original. Nuestro protagonista estaba lidiando contra el tirano pero desapareció misteriosamente ¿Donde habrá ido?¿Que ocurrirá con el Rey Exánime?
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de empezar tengo que decir que es la primera vez que hago un fanfic. Unicamente me he motivado y lo hago por hobby.**

**Renuncia de derechos: No soy propietario del anime y/o manga de Zero no Tsukaima ni de World of Warcraft.**

**Tambien he de decir que la mayoria de las crossover que he visto de este anime y WoW era donde Louise o se convertia en un Caballero de la Muerte o invocaba a Agonía de Escarcha o a alguien del mundo humano con poderes de WoW. Esta vez sera diferente.**

**Antes de comenzar voy a dejar aqui la pequeña biografia de mi protagonista. La historia de wow se vera alterada debido a mi personaje por lo tanto habra cosas directamente del juego y otras inventadas por mi. (Puede saltarse esta parte si desea hasta el comienzo del prologo ya que su biografía es larga.)**

Zardal Fein.

\- Biografía: Zardal Fein nació en uno de los pueblos más pobres de Páramos de Poniente. Su padre llamado Arcadian Fein era un obrero de la zona, su mujer Carolina Fein murió a causa de una infeccion. Cuando Zardal tenía 6 años fue atacado por una manada de lobos y a causa del miedo y la impotencia producida expulso una fuerza que mató a los lobos dejando desmayado al chico. Alguien presencio lo que pasó y un rumor de que un niño con poder sagrado se extendió por todo Paramos del Poniente. Tres meses taradaron para que el rumor llegase a Ventormenta. Varian Wrynn ascendió al trono muy joven por orden de su padre así que él mismo se dirigió a Paramos. Fue la primera vez que observo tal pobreza y hambruna, cuando llegó busco a quien inició el rumor y le explicaron que un niño a cortísima edad lanzó un hechizo de consagración, uno que los paladines aprenden cuando pasan 2 años de entrenamiento. Wrynn fue a la casa del muchacho y vio a su padre y a su hijo comiendo hogazas de pan y algo de agua. La primera orden del rey Wrynn, a parte de mejorar la economía de esta tierra, era llevarse a los dos. Una vez allí decidieron inscribir a Arcadian como paladín iniciado ya que mostró dotes de combate decentes. Obtuvo un mayor sueldo y compraron una casa en el bosque de Elwynn. A la edad de catorce años Zardal fue pre-inscrito a un paladin iniciado, durante los cuatro años siguientes debería haber sido entrenado por Uther el Iluminado pero por causas personales no pudo aceptar, así que eligieron a un paladín inscrito recientemente llamado Tirion Vadín (20 años). Fue elegido como maestro e instructor de Zardal ya que a pesar de haber entrado a la Orden de la Unión de Paladines mostró ser uno de los mejores consiguiendo rivalizar con el alto señor Kear Zaster (46 años), Líder de la Orden de la Unión de Paladines. A los dieciocho años Zardal ya mostró ser un diestro espadachín superando a muchos veteranos. Cuando Zardal entrenaba siempre decía que su espada era muy ligera y corta para su gusto, era muy alto y fornido así que el mismo pidío un arma a su gusto, un martillo a dos manos. Zardal siempre decía a Tirion 'Pienso ser el primero en usar este martillo con una sola mano'. Tirion le dijo que eso no podria ser posible por que se necesitaban las dos manos para agregar la potencia necesaria al ataque con esa arma y que se desestabilizaría. Al día siguiente Tirion se asombró de Zardal, trajo un gran escudo hecho a medida que le cubría todo el cuerpo, todo eso con antelacion, Zardal penso 'Si usando el martillo con una mano me desestablizo, estabilizare y entrenare mi equilibrio usando este escudo como contrapeso del arma. Entrenaré mis musculos hasta el limite'. Pidió ser entrenado así y Tirion aceptó, quería ver que pretendía hacer el muchacho. Tras 1 año entero entrenando consiguió manejarlas a la perfección. Cuando Zardal tenía veintitrés años Tirion fue ascendido (29 años) a Alto Señor. Tras la segunda guerra que ocurrió antes de que Tirion fuese nombrado alto señor, Zardal y Tirion mostraron capacidades ofensivas y defensivas extraordinarias. Fueron condecorados y Zardal recibio el apodo como 'El muro andante' ya que mientras avanzaba destruía cualquier enemigo y no dejaba a nadie pasar sobre él. Tirion tras ser nombrado Alto Señor cambio el nombre de la orden 'Unión de Paladines' a 'Orden de la Mano de Plata' por el echo de ser la contingencia que más ayudó y salvo las vidas. Zardal siguió entrenando y devez en cuando visitaba a su padre. Zardal a la edad de veinticinco años junto a Tirion llegaron a las tierras del este de Lordaeron por una ayuda que pidio la Cruzada Escarlata ya que estaba siendo asediada por el Rey Exánime. Detuvimos sus avances en la capilla de la esperanza de la luz, fue la batalla mas intensa que Zardal tuvo. En ese instante Tirion obtuvo la crematoria, hizo retroceder al invencible Arthas y lo retó para vencerlo en su terreno. Tras eso cambio el nombre 'Orden de la Mano de Plata' a ' Orden del Alba Argenta'. Esa fue la union de los caballeros de la mano de plata y viejos soldados de una orden antigua conocida como Orden Argenteos. Su discurso conmovio a Zardal, con la aprovación de Tirion, Zardal creó una orden de nuevos paladines llamado 'Orden del Pacto Sagrado', usó este nombre como una afirmacion de que si entras deberás cumplir tu deber totalmente. Tambien se debió a que esta orden estaba destinada a eliminar al Rey Exánime (Eso fue mas personal para Zardal ya que su padre se perdió en una incursión en Rasganorte y al no saber de él pensó que fué asesinado por la plaga. Utilizó Pacto Sagrado para recordar unicamente luchar contra sus enemigos sin ningun remordimiento de venganza). Todo paladín que se unia a su orden debia conocer un lema propio de su especializacion exceptuando un lema general para todos que siempre se debia decir antes de combatir:

Unicamente para soportes: 'Mi escudo es mi vida, el perderlo significa mi muerte y la de mis aliados'

Paladines especializados en el uso del martillo de una o dos manos: 'Mi martillo es mi fuerza, si no tengo la voluntad de levantarla nunca podré enfrentar a mis enemigos y significaría perder todo lo que siempre defendí'

Paladines especializados en espadas: 'Mi espada es mi alma, si la uso indebidamente jamás obtendré el descanso eterno'

Paladines especializados en hachas: 'Mi hacha es mi furia contenida, desatarla incoscientemente puede herir a los que me rodean ya que es una cara de una misma moneda (Estos paladines tendian usar hachas con doble filo, un filo apuntaba al enemigo mientras el otro le apuntaba al paladin recordandole contenerse para no perderse en la locura del guerrero)'

El último lema debían ser aprendido por todos: 'Todas las armas que porte serán manejadas con sabiduría para vencer al mal y proteger al débil. Si incumplo una de estas reglas como caballero de honor del pacto sagrado pido ser sacrificado para así obtener la redención (Este lema debia ser aplicado SIEMPRE antes de cualquier batalla. El incumplimiento significaba morir a manos de un compañero de la misma orden)'

A la edad de 26 años Zardal fue a Corona de Hielo para la batalla más sangrienta de su vida donde solo él sobrevivió, su destino actual es desconocido.

Edad actual: 27 años

Estatura: 1,91 cm

Personalidad: Justo, sincero y amable y que gusta dejar las cosas claras. Odia las mentiras y al Rey Exánime. Le gusta trabajar en el campo aunque no lo parezca, le gusta beber litros de alcohol ya que con su purificacion aumentada no sufre los efectos del alcohol. Le encantan las chuletas de toro y le repugna el tomate, quizás sea el echo de ser lo único que comió cuando era niño y lo aborreció. Le encanta entrenarse a si mismo y los demás si se lo piden y no dudaría en dar su vida ante todos los demás por cualquiér peligro. Le era dificil entablar conversación con mujeres de su misma edad ya que no a tenido una educación del lado materno.

(Pido disculpas por este relleno ya que solo era informacion del personaje principal).

"Hablar"

'Pensar'

_(En curvita significa que alguien habla en mitad de una conversacion)_

Voces del mas allá

**Prólogo**

*****Tercera persona*****

***Ubicación Azeroth. Corona de Hielo***

Corona de Hielo, un lugar que es temido por todos y cada uno de los mortales, donde solo la oscuridad y el frio permanece, donde los muertos campan a sus anchas bajo el yugo del Rey Exánime, el espectro de la muerte y donde las almas jamás podrán encontrar el camino a la luz. El Rey Exánime comanda el ejército de la plaga llamado como El Azote contra la Cruzada del alba argenta, paladines comandados por el alto señor Tirion Vadin. Pero antes de hablar de esta batañña viajemos atrás en el tiempo, muy atras donde un jefe de guerra llamado Ner'zhul y un noble pero ingenuo paladín llamado Arthas unirían sus destinos de una forma terrorífica.

*****Años atrás. Draenor*****

***Primera persona. Ner'zhul***

Dentro de una choza de un pueblo se ubicaba Ner'zhul meditando con sus ancestros. 'He obtenido muchas victorias pero me siento vacío, la Horda necesita un líder capaz de aniquilar sin temor a sus enemigos pero me estoy haciendo viejo y mi poder está comenzando a mermar aunque no se note aún. Necesito mas poder. Ancestros, necesito una respuesta, ¿Debo continuar siendo el líder?' La respuesta a su pregunta vino de una ráfaga de viento helado. ¬¬Poder, ansías poder. Tu poder crecerá a niveles desorbitados si continúas como líder pero el precio a pagar será demasiado alto. En cambio si dejas de ser lider perderás respeto y poder pero vivirás¬. '¿Viviré?¿Qué insinúa ancestro?' ¬elige tu elección...¬¬. 'necesito mas respuestas, debo contactar con Rulkan'. Me levanto de la meditación y llamo a un subordinado para que me prepare mi montura "¡Akran!" "_¿Si, jefe de guerra?" "_Prepara a colmilloespuma tengo que contactar con un alma" "_Enseguida_". Me dirigí a una cueva a unos doce kilómetros del poblado y ahí contacte con Rulkan.

***Cueva. A doce kilómetros del poblado***

Llegué a la cueva empapado en lluvia. Las tormentas retumban en el cielo haciendo un eco dentro de la cueva. El aire frío del exterior mezclado con la lluvia congelaba mi piel hasta los huesos pero me daba igual. Encontre un palo en el suelo y con un hechizo de fuego prendí la punta para ver dentro de la cueva. Era un poco grande, tuve que avanzar unos 200 metros hasta llegar al final, allí ví una piedra con escrituras antiguas, no me dispuse a mirarlas pues era perder tiempo, así me senté y empezé a meditar llamdo a Rulkan, el alma de mi esposa fallecida, y eso creí. 'Rulkan esposa mía responde a mi llamada y ven al mundo de los vivos'. Una voz se escuchó en la cueva. ¬Ner'zhul...¬ 'Rulkan necesito pregun...' ¬Draenéi...¬ '¿Draenéi, qué ocurre con ellos Rulkan?' ¬Atacar orcos… expulsar de Draenor… buscale… Kil'jaeden (Voz siniestra en la ultima palabra)...¬¬. "MALDITOS SEAN ESOS DRAENÉI. NO NOS EXPULSARAN DE DRAENOR, buscaré a Kil'jaeden Rulkan, no dejaré que la horda perezca. Haré lo necesario para que no lo hagán"

Salí de la cueva tan rápido como pude y monté a colmilloespuma y volví al poblado, una vez allí reuní a todos los comandantes y el pueblo. "Todos estaís reunidos aquí, hermanos y hermanas de la horda he contactado con mi esposa y trae malos augurios. Me a dicho que esas escorias draenéis planean atacarnos y echarnos de este mundo" "_¿Echarnos? (La mayoría susurrando entre ellos)_" "Escuchadme, la horda no teme a nadie ni a nada, defenderemos lo que tenemos. Rulkan me dijo un nombre para buscar y es Kil'jaeden, debemos encontrarlo, debemos sobrevivir, somos 'soy' la horda, si no se unen a nosotros pues entonces que mueran Lok'tar ogar" "_LOK'TAR OGAAAAR (todos)_".

Encontramos a Kil'jaeden, nos ayudó a frenar a los draenéi, destruimos la mayoría de sus asentamientos y unimos a casi todos los clanes de la horda, pero habia algo extraño, los parecidos de los draenéi y Kil'jaeden. Algo andaba mal así que me dirijí hacia Oshu'gun, la montaña de los espíritus para ver que ocurría, llamé a los ancestros con mucha dificultad hasta que lo conseguí y lo que escuché fue aterrador ¬¡¿cómo te atreves a mancillar el nombre de la horda con tus brujerías?!, eres un monstruo¬ ¬¡No mereces ser el lider de la horda, eres un iluso!¬ ¬¡Eres peor que un monstruo, dejaste que un demonio te ayudase!¬ ¬¡Esposo mío qué has echo, Kil'jaeden es un demonio que busca destruir a todos ¿por qué lo hiciste?!¬ "No, no puede ser, fuí… FUÍ ENGAÑADOOOO, KIL'JAEDEN ME LAS PAGARAAAS". Desesperado planeé mi venganza para matar a Kil´jaeden pero había un problema, mi mejor discípulo Gul'dan me espió y le contó todo a Kil'jaeden. Se salió con la suya y yo fuí desechado y solo pude observar como Gul'dan crecía en poder. Creo el consejo de la sombra, una terrible secta de brujos y necrólitos. No entendi lo que hizo Gul'dan, me dejó leer los documentos de su consejo y me estremecí, todos ellos planeaban beber la sangre de Mannoroth el destructor para vincular sus voluntades con Kil'jaeden. Intenté razonar y detenerlos de todas las formas posibles pero no sirvieron de nada.

***Tercera persona***

La horda marchó hacia Aceroth por el portal oscuro solo para ser derrotada por la alianza, destruyeron el portal que al colapsar hirió de gravedad a ner´zhul. Intento unir a la horda de nuevo mientras tenia visiones de su muerte. Teron Sanguino primer caballero de la muerte le propuso una idea a Ner'zhul el cual era abrir portales a otros mundos para conquistarlos. Necesitaban de artefactos para los portales y uno de ellos era la calavera de Gul'dan. Con todos los artefactos la calavera empezó a influir en Ner'zhul haciendo que los restos de su aprendiz le hablasen de gloria. Volvió a recuperar su poder. Cegados por la arrogancia Ner'zhul y sus seguidores atravesaron un portal.

Las energías fueron tan grandes que draenor se resquebrajo en el vacío abisal quedando trozos de tierra flotante conocidos como Terralende.

Una vez mas su ansia de poder fué su perdición, Kil'jaeden lo atrapó, harto despedazó su cuerpo dejando únicamente su alma. La vinculó al yelmo de la Dominación y la envió a Azeroth anclando su destino al trono helado. Así nacio el Rey Exánime con poderes enormemente aumentados. Ner'zhul governó durante la tercera guerra con la plaga pero el destino una vez más fué cruel con el viejo chaman. Arthas al obtener la Agonía de escarcha y colocarse el yelmo de la Dominación pasaron a ser una sola entidad. Durante años Arthas y Ner'zhul lucharon en una batalla mental donde el humano y su personalidad gano desterrando los recuerdos de Ner'zhul para siempre.

*****Tercera persona. Arthas Menethil*****

El principe Arthas nacido de la reina Lianne Menethil y el rey Terenas Menethil. Nació en épocas de guerra, se hizo amigo de Varian Wrynn y creció junto a su amigo y corcel Invencible. En su adolescencia fue entrenado por Muradín Barbabronce, el hermano del rey enano Magni Barbabronce, llegandose a convertir en un diestro espadachín. Bajo la guía de Uther el Iluminado Arthas entró a formar parte de la Orden de la mano de oro, una orden fundada por el propio rey terenas donde Uther era el líder, a los 19 años.

Tuvo un romance con Jaina Valiente, tuvieron sus altibajos hasta que se decido seguir juntos pero fue durante el comienzo de la invasion de la plaga. Eso cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

Todo comenzó en Lordaeron, los orcos escaparaon de su internamiento mientras se hablaba de un brote contaminante en las tierras del norte. Pero lo que apareció fue algo mas vil haciendo que los vivos se convirtieran en no-muertos. Se encontraron con el nigromante Kel'Thuzad que comandaba un ejercito de muertos vivientes el cual derrotaron. Persiguieron a Kel'Thuzad hasta Andorthal, sin posibilidad de huida habló de Mal'Ganis, un Nathrezim que lideraba la plaga.

Cuando Arthas llegó a Stratholme el grano infectado ya habia sido distribuido y sus habitantes se convertirían en no-muertos. Arthas pidió purgar a todo el pueblo pero Uther estaba en contra. Arthas lo considero como traidor y disolvió la Orden de la mano de oro. Arthas purgo todo el pueblo hasta enfrentarse a Mal'Ganis donde le venció pero consiguió hhuir, su pelea se decidiría en rasganorte.

Arthas siguió a Mal'Ganis a Rasganorte encontrando a Agonía de Escarcha. Dejando de lado su martillo recogió la fría espada y con su poder venció al ejercito de Mal'Ganis y a él mismo. Al matarlo Mal'Ganis se aparecio en su mente dándole la bienvenida a la plaga. Arthas huyó al frío norte.

Tras ser corrompido destruyño la fuente del sol en Quel'Thalas, destruyó Dalaran y volvió a casa donde mató a su padre Terenas infectando todo Lordaeron. Decidio regresar a Rasganorte para completar su union. Illidan Tempestira intento probocar una brecha en el trono helado fallando.

Arthas regreso a Rasganorte, venció a Illidan y subió hacia el trono helado.

Arthas ascendió al trono y en su mente resonaban las voces de sus amigos para que se detuviese pero no hizo efecto, en la cime Ner'zhul hablo '**Devolved la espada… completad el circulo… ¡Liberadme de esta prisión!' **Arthas destruyo el hielo donde albergaba el yelmo de Dominación y se lo colocó. **'Ahora… **'resono Ner'zhul' **...somos uno solo' **En ese momento las dos almas se fusionaron creando un ente más poderoso que el original.

*****Regreso al tiempo actual*****

El Rey Exánime había derrotado a todos los campeones de Azeroth, excepto a uno llamado Zardal, su voluntad fué más fuerte hasta el punto de resistir a la Agonía de Escarcha. Zardal vio donde Tirion desvaneció la habilidad de prision e intento destruir a la Agonía de escarcha sin éxito. La legendaria crematoria fue inexplicablemente destruida por Arthas. Tirion jadeó horrorizado ese momento y vió toda su vida pasar delante de sus ojos, la calidez de su corazón se tornó frío, helado. Abrió los ojos y contemplo a la Agonía insertada en su pecho, luego levantó su cabeza para ver al espectro de la muerte, a Arthas.

Tirion: "*Agonizando* A-Ar-Arthas"

Rey Exánime: "¡Te lo hice saber. Que contemplarías a tus amigos y aliados muertos para ser TÚ el último en que mate, observalos bien antes de morir, te dejare ver como los alzo para que se conviertan en campeones de la plaga, sembraran el mundo en caos y destrucción y ya no la podrás evitar!"

Tirion: "¿Por qué?"

Rey Exánime: "No hay un porque, este fue vuestro destino desde el inicio"

Tirion: "¿Co-como *tos* destruiste a la crematoria?"

Rey Exánime: "Te lo explicaré ya que vas a morir igualmente. Cuando infecte a Mograine redirigi parte a una rotura que tenía la crematoria, te engañe, a ti, a todos y ahora servireis a la plaga"

El Rey Exánime mató a Tirion y vio a Zardal "Veo que aun sigues con vida, pero sera por poco tiempo, tu tambien te uniras a la plaga. ¡Vastagos, caballero de la muerte!. MATADLO"

-(Mi sirviente que existe en algún lugar del infinito universo...)/

Zardal escucho una voz.

-(Mi magestuoso, sabio y poderoso familiar...)/

Zardal escuchó la voz más fuerte y fué atraído haci un portal verde con los 3 enemigos.

-(...Presta atencion a mi llamado y aparece)/

Zardal desapareció junto a los 3 enemigos dejando a sus aliados muertos junto al Rey Exánime.

Rey Exánime: "No importa en donde te escondas, tarde o temprano te encontrare. Ahora 'heroes' conquistad este mundo hasta que sea mio. Lo que queda de la horda y alianza entenderán mi poder, si no se unen a mi matadlos, si se escapan matadlos y si intentan defenderse matadlos a todos y dejad a unos cuantos para que esparzan el temor por mi. Este mundo será mío, todos, los conquistare todos. ¡TIRION!"

Caballero de la muerte Tirion: "¿Si mi señor?"

Rey Exánime: "Comandarás un ejército al sur del continente del este, buscad un portal, matad a todos los que estén allí, aniquilad las zonas aglomeradas y cualquier asentamiento y pueblo, devastad ese lugar y maten sin piedad a cualquiera que se acerque o salga del portal"

Caballero de la muerte Tirion: "Así se hará"

Arthas se sentó en su trono junto a la Agonía de escarcha, se cubrió de hielo para descansar y recuperar la energía perdida.

**Fin prólogo**

**Como dije antes la historia de WoW la he alterado. **

**¿Como sobrevivirá Zardal en Halkeginia?¿Que hara Tirion con el portal? Descúbranlo mas adelante.**


	2. Nuevo Mundo

**Aquí vamos con el siguiente.**

"Hablar"

'Pensar'

**Nuevo mundo.**

*****Halkeginia*****

***Primera persona. Louise***

Hoy es un día espléndido, soleado, la verde pradera, los pájaros cantando y lo mejor, hoy es el ritual de invocación de mi familiar.

Louise: "Pienso invocar al mejor familiar de todos"

Kirche: "¿Seguro? No creo que llegues a invocar algo ya que eres nula en la magia en cambio yo invocaré un familiar poderoso"

Louise: 'Otra vez esa tetona' "¿Qué quieres Kirche?"

Kirche: "Nada, Louise la Zero"

Louise: "Uhmmp" Louise ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado para ignorarla.

***Tercera persona***

Todos estaban reunidos en una zona fuera de las aulas para llevar realizar la invocación.

Profesor Colbert: "Por fin a llegado el día de la Ceremonia de invocación, espero ver cómo vuestros estudios dan frutos pues hoy obtendréis a vuestro compañero eterno"

Las invocaciones comenzaron y muchos invocaron a grandes y pequeños familiares, uno invocó a un ojo flotante mientras otra invocaba a un pequeño dragón.

Profesor Colbert: "Bien parece que hemos terminado..."

Kirche: "Maestro aquí hay alguien que aún no a realizado el ritual"

Louise salio de detras de unos alumnos un poco tensa.

Profesor Colbert: "¿Puede decirme su nombre?"

Louise: "Lo-Louise"

Profesor Colbert: "Adelante proceda con su invocación señorita Louise"

1: "¿Qué invocará?" / 2: "Nada, es Louise la Zero"

***Primera persona. Louise***

Escuche murmullos e insultos que se dirigían hacia mi persona pero los ignore. Medirigí a invocar y levante mi varita y pronuncié. "A mi digno y leal sirviente ubicado en los confines eternos del vasto universo. Mi hermoso, poderoso, sagrado y majestuoso familiar, yo te invoco desde lo profundo de mi ser. Acepta mi llamado y responde a mi guía." Giré mi varita y no pasó nada. 'Esto no puede estar pasando, por favor, algo quien sea solo que aparezca.' Y surgió, un destello dorado cegando a todos para después salir disparado hacia arriba como una columna. Instantáneamente los pude ver, un hombre alto con armadura dorada, adornada con plumas y unos grimorios dorados en sus hombreras y un casco dorado que cubría toda su cabeza, portaba un gran escudo y un martillo que parecía imposible de manejar, luego vi como 2 monstruos salieron disparados hacia él y detras de ellos habia un hombre siniestro de armadura negra con calaveras como adornos, me quedé paralizada ante él. Por un momento escuché un extraño susurro y no pude moverme, parecía que no estaba en mi cuerpo.

Profesor Colbert: "LOUISE SAL DE AHIII"

El grito del maestro Colbert me trajo a la vida y corrí a donde estaban los demás estudiantes.

***Primera persona. Zardal***

No se que rayos ocurrio pero algo me tragó a mí y a estos 3 malditos monstruos. "Yo Alto Señor Zardal Fein y comandante de la Orden del Pacto Sagrado seréis purgados de la faz de esta tierra."

Empuñé mi gran martillo (Juicio de los Justos) y aseste un golpe horizontal al aire mandando a volar a los 2 esbirros no_muertos. Sacudí mi escudo para reajustarlo a la mejor manera posible y fuí tras ellos. Golpeé con mi martillo a la cabeza de un esbirro y despues en su costado con toda mi fuerza, se escucharon los huesos tronando, el esbirro cayó al suelo y el otro corrió la misma suerte. El problema era el caballero de la muerte, tenia toda la pinta de ser escarcha y de los poderosos.

Caballero de la muerte: "Te mataré y llevaré tu cabeza al Rey Exánime. Después de eso usaré tu calavera como adorno para mi casco. El resto de cuerpo sera despedazado en trozos para usarse en levantamientos poderosos." El caballero de la muerte desenvainó sus 2 espadas y se puso a mirarlas "Hoy… es el día… en el que se hará justicia. La justicia de la muerte" El caballero de la muerte miro hacia Zardal y se enfrento a él.

Tras eso se abalanzó hacia mi y utilizó sus dos armas para atacarme. Interpuse mi escudo ante su devastador ataque y lo frene con dificultad, utilicé mi martillo para asestarle un golpe en su abdomen derecho y él lo bloqueó con su arma. El impacto creó un poco de polvo. Tras un segundo nos separamos.

Caballero de la muerte: "Tu muerte será lenta y dolorosa y yo me haré cargo de ello"

Zardal: "Eso habrá que verlo monstruo"

Los dos impactamos nuestras armas otra vez, intente usar mi escudo para desestabilizar al caballero pero fue inútil así que pensé en otra cosa "CONSAGRACIÓN." Un destello de luz nos rodeó a mi y al caballero de la muerte, al caballero le afectó y se retiro en el acto.

Caballero de la muerte: "Es fascinante, incluso después de tu sangrienta batalla contra mi rey aun te quedan todas esas fuerzas. Pero tus recursos se están agotando. Es hora de mostrarte el poder de mi escarcha. EXPLOSIÓN AULLANTE." Un poder insólito para los ojos de los alumnos y el maestro hizo presencia, una de las armas que apuntaban al paladín comenzó a brillar y se hizo de un azul mas intenso. Al momento una ráfaga de hielo impacto al paladín haciéndolo retroceder y caer de rodillas.

Su hechizo oscuro me perjudicó un poco ya que penetró mis defensas, mi cabeza estaba adolorida por su infección de fiebre de escarcha. Deje de lado mi dolor, me levante y me dispuse a atacarle nuevamente pero '¿Pero qué...?'

Caballero de la muerte: "Quédate quieto paladín, es una pena que tenga que reducirte a la nada en este instante. Le hubiese venido bien a mi rey traerte con su cuerpo intacto pero como te niegas a venir tendré que destruirte completamente. ¿Alguna vez sentiste el miedo verdadero de mi rey? Entonces yo te mostrare el mio. PILAR DE ESCARCHA. HOJA DE RUNAS HAMBRIENTA. DESINTEGRADOR. SIENTE MI IRA ESCORIA DE LA LUZ."

El caballero de la muerte corrió hacia mí como nunca y me infringió mas de 20 golpes siendo cada uno de ellos como si un elefante te golpease. Un ultimo golpe pude frenarlo con mi escudo, estaba echando sangre a chorros por mi boca y todos los huesos los sentí como si se estuvieran quebrando, menos mal que eso solo fue una sensación. Tras frenarle el golpe y sacando fuerzas de donde ya no había le empuje para desestabilizarlo cosa que esta vez sí pude conseguir le apliqué sentencia para después usar el escudo del vengador. El golpe resonó por toda la zona arrastrando un poco hacia atrás al caballero, el golpe fue potente pero el caballero no parecía agotado.

***Primera persona. Kirche***

'Que diablos a invocado Louise, primero aparecen cuatro personajes, dos de ellos caballeros y los otros dos eran criaturas extrañas. El caballero dorado esta peleando contra esas cosas pero ¿Cómo puede manejar esas armas con toda esa armadura? Por no decir que el escudo es casi igual de grande que él y su martillo no se queda atrás, creo que si estirara mis brazos en horizontal no llegaría a abarcar la largura de ese martillo ¿Cuanta fuerza se necesita para manejar todo eso…?' Kirche se estaba ruborizando.

?: "Dorado… muy fuerte" Dijo una chica con pelo azul teniendo a un dragón a su lado como familiar.

Kirche: "¿Qué decías Tábitha, no prestaba atención?" De echo era verdad, eran de las muy pocas veces que no le prestaba atención a Tábitha, estaba fascinada observando esos golpes y luego esa '¿Luz? ¿Puede hacer magia? Definitivamente algo grandioso a invocado la pequeña Louise, he de conocerle'

Tábitha: "Enemigo… poderoso y extraño" Dijo Tábitha tapándose con un pequeño libro ya que se mosqueó un poco cuando Kirche no se dio cuenta de lo que le dijo pero no se le notó. Tábitha era de muy pocas palabras y emociones y lo peculiar era que tenia de amiga a Kirche una estudiante un poco menos reservada.

Kirche: "Ahora que lo mencionas no me gusta el de la armadura negra desprende algo muy extraño como si le faltase algo" Su fuerza era comparable al de la armadura dorada pero era muy siniestro. Su armadura en si era extraña con cuernos de carnero teniendo ese metal azulado oscuro y en un ataque pude ver los ojos del caballero negro y palidecí. No podía apartar la mirada de él era como si algo me llamase que fuera hacia su llamada. Escuchaba ruidos y voces extrañas resonar mi mente e intente bloquearlas con mi poder y lo conseguí a tiempo. Eso no era humano, mi cara y mi cuerpo estaban temblando con un sudor frio y húmedo y eso que me llaman la ardiente. Temblaba de miedo y quería gritarle al de la armadura dorada que lo matase pero mi voz se fue, no pude pronunciar palabra por el shock. Le pedí a Tábitha que me abrazase y accedió, toda la clase estaba asustada de lo poderosamente extraño que era el caballero negro.

***Primera persona. Zardal***

Caballero de la muerte: "Unicamente estas retrasando lo inevitable, mira a tu alrededor y mira a esta gente. No se donde estamos ni como llegamos aquí pero lo que si se es que ellos MORIRÁN CONTIGO. INVIERNO SIN REMORDIMIENTOS. FRIO AULLANTE. SIENTE COMO EL FRIO ABRAZO DE LA MUERTE RECLAMA TU ALMA"

Zardal: "¿¡QUÉ?!" y ahí me di cuenta, me fijé en las personas que tenía al lado de mí. '¿Niños, qué hacen niños en el trono helado?, espera… ¿Dónde estoy?. Da igual no tengo tiempo ni de pensar no voy a dejar que maten a estos niños' Los niños estaban completamente aterrorizados, me puse delante de ellos y use un hechizo que estaba guardando en secreto que yo mismo creé "Égida de Luz" canalicé un hechizo superior de defensa sagrada expandiendo una lámina de luz el cual protegía a los que estaban tras de mí pero no me di cuenta, deje a un hombre desprotegido. ¿Qué debía hacer? Simplemente no podía dejar de canalizar la égida ya que no me daba tiempo de lanzarle una habilidad defensiva y volver a canalizar la égida necesitaba de mucha concentración y poder sagrado. Entonces una luz me ilumino, había una habilidad de altísima potencia que podía usar mientras canalizaba esta, ya quedaba poco tiempo "BENDICIÓN DE SACRIFICIO". No iba a dejarle morir ni tampoco pensaba morir, mi adrenalina aumento al máximo al recibir el golpe de las dos habilidades oscuras. Escupí sangre por la boca. En la batalla contra el rey Exánime use varias habilidades de curación y defensivas de alto costo de mana y poder sagrado pero aun tenia reservas para una ultima, gaste todo el mana y poder sagrado que quedaban en mi "CÓLERA VENGATIVA". Me salieron alas en la espalda y noté como el dolor se desvanecía de mi cuerpo, sabía que esta habilidad duraría como mucho 15 segundos así que me lancé. Primero le lancé escudo del vengador el cual impactó en su cuerpo, luego arremetí con martillo del honrado el cual destrozó parte de su armadura, no le dio tiempo a defenderse, utilicé sentencia y martillo de justicia para terminar haciendo una consagración y demolerlo con golpes devastadores. Los golpes resonaban con potencia el cual no podía evitar el caballero y como ultimo ataque usando lo que me quedaba empalé al caballero de la muerte con el pico del mango de mi martillo matándolo en el acto. En ultimo acto use un destello de luz que me dejo sin mana pero me curo un poco. Me desmaye.

***Segundos antes. Primera persona Kirche***

Toda la clase estaba horrorizada por lo que hacia el caballero negro, realmente íbamos a morir pero lo que vi fue algo que se podía considerar divino. En solo un movimiento vi al caballero dorado ponerse delante de nosotros, guardo su martillo a su espalda y colocó su escudo delante de él y empezó a flotar, estaba con los ojos abiertos para ver que iba a hacer y ocurrió un milagro, extendió su mano al escudo y una luz salio del objeto, parecía una lámina de oro transparente gigante, el caballero dorado parecía nervioso. Vi al maestro Colbert desprotegido y pensé que moriría pero el caballero de oro le lanzo un hechizo. El caballero negro atacó y no nos pasó nada incluyendo al maestro pero el caballero dorado parecía muy dolorido.

A continuación presencie otro acto de divinidad '¿Qué esta haciendo, eso son a-alas?' estaba atónita '¿Louise convocó a un Ángel?' Luego vi como el caballero negro recibía una tremenda paliza hasta que el caballero de oro lo derrotó, luego se desplomo.

***Primera persona. Louise***

Louise: "El-el acaba de matar a ese monstruo" Estaba temblando, la pelea fue extremadamente brutal el caballero de la armadura dorada parecía estar agotado y aún así peleó contra esos monstruos y ademas consiguió derrotar al de la armadura negra. Ese poder, nunca lo había visto antes, se sentía tan… cálido.

Kirche: "¿Qué, Qué acaba de pasar?, ¿Que hiciste Louise? ¿Invocaste a un Ángel?"

Louise: "¿Un Ángel?" Respondí en susurro aun temblando del shock. Aún así no creía que fuese un Angel

Colbert: "¿Qué hechizo usó ese hombre en mí? Creía que dolería el ataque de ese sujeto pero no me dolió y protegió a los estudiantes. Claro, ese debe ser su familiar. ¡LOUISE!"

Louise: "¡S-Si!" Me asustó

Colbert: "¡Ese hombre de armadura dorada es tu familiar, completa el pacto!"

Corrí tan rápido como pude hacia el hombre y lo vi en el suelo boca arriba, le quité el casco y me sonroje y horrorice al mismo tiempo. Tenía el pelo blanco brillante cubriéndole los ojos y parte de su cara y boca estaban manchadas en sangre, me apresure en completar el pacto "Mi nombre es Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Colgante de los 5 elementos bendice a esta humilde criatura y conviértela en mi familiar" Lo bese en la frente al apartarle su cabello y las runas empezaron a forjarse en su mano. Tras eso avisamos a los enfermeros y lo llevamos a una habitación médica.

*******Primera persona. Zardal*******

Me dolían todos los huesos, la batalla del Rey Exánime fue increíblemente la mas difícil de todas y evidentemente perdimos, vi a mi amigo y maestro Tirion caer ante él y no pude hacer nada. Abrí los ojos y una luz me cegó un poco pues la luz de sol impactaba en mi cara, no podía moverme por culpa de todos los vendajes que traía puesto, mi armadura estaba colocada en el suelo y también mi escudo 'Seguro que ese escudo lo han tenido que mover una personas jajaja.' Pero no estaba el martillo. Escuche pasos que se dirigían hacia aquí, aún sin moverme podía lanzar una simulación de la habilidad martillo de justicia, esta simulación adormecía durante 12 horas al que lo recibía sin causar ningún daño. El que…, mas bien la que entro era una mujer con vestido negro parecido a una sirvienta y un pelo verde con dos coletas que le llegaban por la cintura, su busto era media, 'No Zardal, no te corrompas' y al momento salió corriendo y la escuche decir algo.

Sirvienta: "¡He de avisar al viejo Osmond, al maestro Colbert y a la señorita Vallière!"

Zardal: "¿Quiénes serán esos?"

***20 minutos después***

Zardal: "¿Quiénes sois, dónde estoy, qué es este lugar?"

Estaba hablando con el que protegí antes, a parte había un anciano y una niña de '¿Pelo rosa? He visto muchos colores de pelo pero ¿Rosa?'

Colbert: "Tranquilo señor..."

Zardal: "Zardal Fein" Le dije.

Colbert: "...Comprendo señor Zardal, se que tiene preguntas al igual que nosotros pero tambien debe responder las nuestras, antes de eso debo presentarme. Yo soy el maestro Colbert de la academia de magia de Tristan..."

Zardal: '¿Tristan? Jamas he escuchado el nombre de tal lugar en Azeroth'

Colbert: "...del país de Halkeginia..."

Zardal: '¿Halkeginia? No hay ningún lugar así en Azeroth, no puede ser, acaso...'

Colbert: "...El hombre a mi derecha es Old Osmond el director de la academia y esta niña a mi izquierda se llama Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière..."

Zardal: 'Que nombre tan largo ¿Dónde acaba su nombre y empieza su apellido?'

Colbert: "...Ya presentados antes de responder a tus preguntas tengo que decirte que eres el familiar de Louise en la invocación"

Zardal: 'Vale… … … espera ¿qué?' "¿Familiar, qué quieres decir?"

Colbert: "Usted fue invocado invocado por esta niña para ser su familiar, en una de sus manos debería tener algunas runas"

Zardal: "¿Mis manos?" Destapé con cuidado mis 2 brazos de las sábanas dejándolas extendidas para que Colbert las mirase, aún me dolían y no podía doblar los brazos "¿Que son estas runas?"

Colbert saco un cuaderno y apunto algo para después guardarlo.

Colbert: "Siento tener que decirle esto pero esas runas significan que el pacto familiar-maestro fue completado y no puede ser borrado"

Zardal: "¿Entonces tengo que obedecer a esta niña?"

Colbert: "Me temo que si pero..."

Zardal: "No me importa ya que mi mundo posiblemente esté ya devastado de no-muertos"

Colbert: '¿Su mundo? ¿No-muertos?'

Zardal: "...Voy a presentarme debidamente, mi nombre es Zardal Fein. Soy o era el fundador y comandante de la Orden del Pacto Sagrado de Paladines. Estuvimos luchando contra un monstruo mucho más poderoso que el que mate ahí fuera. Llevamos un ejercito de 600.000 hombres, guerreros, paladines, magos, chamanes, brujos e incluso a algunos caballeros de la muerte que consiguieron liberarse del control del Rey Exánime, como ese de ahí fuera. Y aún así no fue suficiente. Quedamos unicamente 25 contra él y solo yo sobreviví gracias a mi fuerte vínculo con la luz, vi a mi amigo y maestro Tirion morir delante de mis ojos y también recuerdo una luz verde que me trajo aquí con esos tres"

Colbert: "¿Qué habilidades usaste allí afuera?"

Zardal: "Hechizos sagrados de la luz. El hechizo que usé contigo fue bendición de sacrificio el cual redirige gran parte del daño que hubieses sufrido hacia mí pero yo sufro el daño total. Para proteger a los niños usé un hechizo sagrado superior que consumía bastante poder llamado Égida de Luz el cual los que están detrás de mi no sufren ningún daño pero yo sufro el golpe de forma reducida"

Colbert: "¿Qué fue lo último que hiciste antes de matar a esa cosa? Parecías un Ángel"

Zardal: "No era un Ángel, era el avatar de la luz, podría decirse que es la visión de la luz de forma materializada. Use todo el poder que me quedaba para lanzarme un hechizo de poder supremo llamada Cólera Vengativa, todo el poder aumenta drásticamente y no sientes ningún dolor durante 20 segundos (Nota Autor: Antes puse solo 15 por que estaba muy destrozado y no tenia poder para hacerla habilidad completamente). Se necesita de mucha fuerza de voluntad y entrenamiento ya que ese hechizo o habilidad al acabar su tiempo recibes todo el dolor de golpe y si has recibido muchos golpes en malos sitios puedes incluso morir tras acabar esa habilidad. Se usa como ultimo recurso. Muchos han muerto por esa habilidad ya que aunque se es inmune al dolor los golpes los recibes igualmente y luego se sentirán todos a la vez"

Colbert: "Por Brimir… Bueno te dejaré descansar, una vez estés recuperado una de las sirvientas te llevará al despacho de Old Osmond para que le expliques con detalle quien eres, te dejo con tu maestro"

Colbert y Osmond salieron de la habitación dejándome con la niña.

Zardal: "Entonces tú eres..."

Louise: "Louise para ti unicamente, no hace falta ahora que te sepas el nombre completo. Eres mi familiar así que tendrás que obedecerme pero en ese estado poco vas a hacer"

Zardal: "...De acuerdo Louise pero tengo que dejar claro esto. Unicamente me estoy quedando aquí por que mi mundo ya esta perdido. A parte no soy alguien a quien puedas tratar así como así. Soy un soldado de alto rango, si no lo has escuchado, líder de una Orden Sagrada que protege a los débiles y que tiene o tenia un único propósito, derrotar al Rey Exánime. Así que ten un poco de respeto hacia mi y haré lo mismo por ti. De todas formas mi orden fue hecha trizas por ese rey y mi propósito acabo en fracaso. Conseguí lo que muy pocos, obtuve todo lo que siempre me faltaba pero nunca lo que de verdad quería. Fama, poder, riquezas e incluso títulos y condecoraciones pero eso no me llenaba, lo que de verdad me llenaba era entrenar con mi maestro Tirion, pelear a su lado, ver a mi padre y hablar con el y preguntarle cosas de mi madre, también me gustaba entrenar a mi orden de paladines e irnos de juergas todas las noches a emborracharnos. De lo que me arrepiento es de haber enviado a esos hombres a morir, era amigos y camaradas, los hecho tanto de menos"

Louise: "Lo-Lo siento… … … ¿E-Eres un n-noble? Lo siento señor Zardal yo..."

Zardal: "Tranquilizate y olvidate de esos títulos… solo llamame Zardal"

Louise: "Vale Zardal pero recuerda que aun eres mi familiar y tienes que obedecerme ¿entiendes?"

Zardal: "Esta bien, esta bien" 'No hay remedio, bueno intentare hacer que entre en razón poco a poco'

Louise: "Cuando te recuperes llama a una sirvienta para que te lleve a mi habitación"

Zardal: "De acuerdo" 'Bueno, me quedare aquí una horas mas. Luego usaré un hechizo para curarme y listo, he de descanssar tambien la mente no solo el cuerpo'

**Fin del capitulo.**

**(Iré trayendo poco a poco los capítulos por que no me acuerdo muy bien el anime de Louise jeje. Bueno poco a poco)**


	3. Conociendo a extraños

**3\. (Nota: Ni idea de que titulo ponerle xD)**

***Primera persona. Zardal***

Tras dormir unas cuantas horas me desperté, parecían ser las 12 o 1 de la madrugada. Evidentemente a esta hora no iba a ir a ver a Old Osmond ya que era tarde, en vez de eso pensaba ir a recoger mi martillo.

Zardal: "Creo que va siendo hora de levantarse pero con estas heridas va a ser complicado,soy un soporte especializado a la defensa pura, aunque tenga hechizos de sanación mi mana no se compara a los sanadores aún así tengo que intentarlo…, ¿a quien diablos le estoy comentando todo esto si estoy solo?. Como sea... 'Luz del Protector'". Una luz naranja oscura me envolvió y note como al instante la mayoría de mis heridas se curaron. Ya podía mover los brazos. Me levanté y me puse una ropa que me dejaron ahí y fui a por mi martillo.

Todo estaba en silencio ya que estaban durmiendo, mire al cielo y vi 2 grandes lunas, una roja y otra azul. "En definitiva, éste no es mi mundo". Seguí andando y encontré mi martillo aun empalado en el caballero de la muerte. Sin saber que estaba siendo espiado extraje mi martillo y lo coloqué a un lado, parecía ser mas ligero que antes. Iba a irme pero me di la vuelta, quería ver al menos contra quien estaba luchando y darle un entierro pues no era su culpa el haber sido controlado por el Rey Exánime. Le retire su casco que estaba bien insertado en esa cabeza con mucha dificultad, su rostro era blanco pálido con un pelo de color plata oscuro. Todo su rostro estaba en un estado de descomposición, ya casi se le podía, ver casi toda su huesuda mandíbula. Solté el casco al suelo produciendo un sordo ruido. Procedí a retirarle su coraza ya desgastada y destruida por nuestra pelea. Lo mire fijamente y algo me llamo la atención, en un costado había una marca de nacimiento, mi mente proceso los recuerdos en segundos golpeándome en el cerebro como si me hubieran dado con una silla de madera y retrocedí shokeado. Solo había una persona que tenia esa marca de nacimiento en ese lugar y esa persona era mi padre, aun no estaba seguro pero aun recuerdo un accidente que tuvo antes de irse a la expedición a Rasganorte, ese accidente fue a causa de un cuchillo en donde perdió un dedo en su mano izquierda, rápidamente procedí a quitarle el guante y exactamente era mi padre. "¿¡Pa-padre?!" Me quede horrorizado ante lo que tenia a la vista, mi padre a quien creí perdido en esa expedición y a quien di por muerto estaba bajo las ordenes del tirano y lo peor fue que él mando a mi padre a matarme. Estaba furioso, muy furioso. "¿Por que mierdas te fuiste?" le dije a punto de llorar "¡MALDICIÓN, ÍBAMOS A CENAR CUANDO VOLVIESES!" apreté mi puño y solté unas lagrimas "¡Te juro padre que te vengare de ese maldito infeliz sea como sea!". Me levante mas furioso que nunca y sentí un ardor en mi mano el cual ignore, cogí mi martillo y estampe el golpe mas potente que pude haber hecho en toda mi vida hacia la armadura. La armadura estallo en pedazos produciendo un estruendo en el suelo haciendo un pequeño agujero, por suerte nadie de la academia lo escucharía excepto por el director. Me quede así un momento y después volví hacia mi padre "Arthas, te juro por ésto que te estrangulare con mis propias manos aunque para ello tenga que morir en el intento, lo juro por la luz que te matare"

***Persona desconocida. Primera persona***

Estaba llegando a donde se lavaba la ropa y al girar la esquina me encontré al hombre-familiar de la señorita Vallière.

"¿Qué estará haciendo?" susurre. Lo vi sacar ese gran martillo como si nada y le saco el casco a ese monstruo, también le quito su armadura. Escuche que él fue quien salvo a los nobles de ese monstruo.

Zardal: "¿Pa-padre?"

"¿Escuche mal?, dijo ¿padre? Que horrible." Me lleve la mano a la boca pues estaba sorprendida por lo que dijo.

Zardal: "¡ÍBAMOS A CENAR ESE DÍA!"

"Si de verdad es su padre, que le ocurrió para acabar así, se me muy deforme". Seguí observando lo que hacia hasta que vi como cogía su martillo y de un fortísimo golpe rompía la coraza, me asuste en ese momento y volteé a mi esquina por un segundo colocando mi mano en mi pecho por el sonido inesperado. Volví a mirar haber que hacia estando aun temblorosa.

Zardal: "Arthas, te juro por ésto que te estrangulare con mis propias manos aunque para ello tenga que morir en el intento, lo juro por la luz que te matare."

"¿Quién sera Arthas?" Por el susto del anterior momento y al estar pendiente de ese hombre se me cayó el canasto de ropa y ese hombre se volteo al escucharlo.

Zardal: "¿Quién rayos eres? ¡Muéstrate, no estoy de humor para mas mierda!"

Me asuste por esas palabras, en verdad estaba asustada por lo anterior, no sabia que me iba a hacer cuando me viese y tampoco quería hacerle cabrear mas así que salí de mi escondite con mis piernas temblando.

Zardal: "¿Una chica?¿Qué hacías espiándome? Deberías estar durmiendo, es muy tarde para estar aquí a estas horas de la noche. De todas formas ¿Por que me espiabas?"

Estaba temblando cual gelatina pero me armé de valor y le respondí con una disculpa inclinándome hacia delante.

"Lo siento, lo siento, yo-yo solo salía a la-lavar la ropa y te escuche. De verdad no era mi intención so-solo que aquí es la zona para lavar la ropa y…."

Zardal abrió los ojos y vio a una muchacha bien dotada con aspecto de sirvienta y con un pelo que le llegaba al cuello, a lo lejos pudo ver un canasto con ropa en el césped y pudo notar como la chiquilla estaba temblando aun en su forma de disculpa. No era la intención de Zardal asustarla pero con todo lo que había pasado estaba ya explotado y por poco suelta toda su rabia hacia esta mujer. Zardal giro su cabeza de izquierda a derecha como diciendo 'No'. "Perdona mi rudeza, me pasaron muchas cosas y sin querer lo pague contigo, soy yo el que debe disculparse" Zardal hizo una reverencia en modo de disculpa y la chica lo miro y parecía menos temblorosa.

"Si-Siesta" le dije al incorporarme aun temblorosa. "Mi nombre es Siesta."

Zardal: "Perdoname Siesta. Mi nombre es Zardal Fein y soy un Paladín" lo dijo con orgullo para cambiar el tema.

Siesta: "¿Qué es un paladín?" ya menos temblorosa. Nos dirigimos hacia otro sitio y nos sentamos.

Zardal: "Los paladines son guerreros guiados por la luz de dios, en términos sencillos somos sacerdotes con capacidad de luchar con magia sagrada"

Siesta: "¿Sois algo parecido a los curas?"

Zardal: "Mas o menos"

Siesta: "¿Puede decirme mas de usted?" Zardal la miro fijamente durante un momento poniendo incomoda a la chica "Pe-perdón por eso yo solo que me aburro aquí en la noche". Zardal se rió un poco y le afirmo con la cabeza.

Zardal: "Mi vida al principio fue muy dura, mi padre y madre vivían en un lugar pobre y cuando mi madre me dio a nacer se infecto por un virus y murió cuando tenia un año..."

Siesta: "Lo siento"

Zardal: "No pasa nada, cuando tenía seis años una manada de lobos me rodeó y creí que iba a morir, exhale un poder sin igual. Por mi poder el rey Varian Wryym nos instaló en otra casa y mejoró nuestra vida. Entrene por años. Un día mi padre Arcadian..." señaló hacia el caballero de la muerte

"… decidió ir a hacer una peligrosa expedición a Rasganorte, lugar habitado por no-muertos en su mayoría..." Siesta palideció. "… Le dije que no fuese que era peligroso pero decidió ir, cuatro meses después me llegó una carta de su desaparición e intuí que fue algo hecho por Arthas"

Siesta: "¿Quien es Arthas?"

Zardal: "Arthas… . El solo pronunciar su nombre me dan mas ganas de matarlo por todo lo que nos hizo. Fue un paladín como yo a diferencia de que él era un príncipe, un día decidió recoger un arma maldita llamada 'Agonía de Escarcha'. Esa arma lo poseyó y entre mis años veinticuatro y veintiséis aniquilo un tercio del norte de un gran país, mato a su padre y arraso su propio reino. Dos días después antes de ser convocado aquí estaba peleando contra Arthas con unos aliados y todos murieron incluyendo a mi maestro Tirion, solo yo sobreviví de seiscientos mil soldados y ahora estoy aquí lamentándome" Me puse casi a llorar otra vez.

Estaba en blanco, no sabia por dónde comenzar, un solo hombre con el poder de destruir un reino el solo. Siesta: "Lo siento, no se que decir"

Zardal: "No importa, tu compañía fue mas que suficiente, pude soltarlo todo gracias a tí Siesta" Zardal le sonrió noto un leve sonrojo que salían de las mejillas de siesta.

Siesta: "B-Bu-bueno, he-he de-de irme" Salí corriendo de allí con la cara casi parecida a un tomate, luego me acordé de que se me olvido el cesto y volví "Se me olvido jejejeje, me voy, hasta mañana"

Le señale el cesto, lo recogí y me fui a lavar la ropa incluyendo también mi cara.

***Primera persona. Zardal***

Zardal: "Que chica tan maja, bueno cogeré mi martillo y ¿Qué hago con el cuerpo de mi padre?, no puedo solo dejarlo aquí." En una hora lo purifiqué como pude, salí de la academia y lo enterré debidamente. Cuando volvía me encontré a una chica un tanto rara, era pequeña, llevaba un bastón de madera, unos lentes, y su pelo azul resaltaba a la luz de las lunas. Estaba leyendo lo que parecía ser un libro '¿Quién sera ella?'. Ella me había visto y se me quedo mirando como si me estuviera analizando. "¿Es muy tarde, deberías estar durmiendo?" No me respondió y me seguía mirando, así que intente otra cosa. "¿Puedo acercarme?" Me siguió observando y unos segundos después asintió.

Me acerque a la extraña niña y me senté a su lado pero un poco alejado.

"Tabitha..." dijo la niña en un tono de voz muy bajo pero llegue a escucharlo.

Zardal: "¿Con que ese es tu nombre?, el mio es Zardal Fein"

Tabitha me señalo "Paladín" y después señalo a la tumba que hice "Monstruo… ¿Porqué?"

Me tomo segundos en analizar lo que quiso decir y lo entendí, intento decirme por que enterré a mi enemigo

Zardal: "Si de verdad ese 'monstruo' como lo llamas estuviese vivo de verdad en la pelea anterior hubiese cometido un grabe delito en mi mundo conocido como parricidio. No se si entiendes su significado pero significa que luche contra mi padre sin saberlo y lo mate. Por lo menos le di el descanso que se merecía"

Tabitha abrió mucho los ojos y escondió su cara en su libro, estaba sorprendida por el hecho de escuchar que mato a su padre, un aluvión de imágenes desagradables le vino a la cabeza y tan rápido como vinieron también se fueron, bajo su libro. "Perdón"

Zardal: "No pasa nada. Era un buen hombre solo que estaba manipulado por el Rey Exánime"

Tabitha: "¿Rey exánime?"

Zardal: "Un tirano auto-proclamado rey capaz de devolver a los muertos a la vida con magia de muerte, convierte a cualquier persona ya sea buena o mala en Caballero de la Muerte, soldados con sed de sangre imparables que destruirán cualquier cosa o persona sin piedad alguna, no necesitan comer, dormir, tampoco se cansan. Son maquinas de matar controladas por él. Éste tipo arraso su país el solo y escuche hace tiempo que pudo diezmar una ciudad completa unicamente con dos caballeros de la muerte, no hubo ningún sobreviviente, nos encontramos la ciudad desierta. Tiene un poder sobrehumano, seiscientos mil hombres contra él y su ejercito y todos morimos a excepción de mi."

Tabitha bajo su cabeza en señal de disculpa pero en verdad se asusto un poco, un ser capaz de revivir a los muertos y controlarlos bajo su voluntad, era una pesadilla.

Zardal: "Bueno, creo que es hora de volver, falta poco para que se haga de día. Tengo que volver a la enfermería para que no piensen que escapé. Deberías volver también"

Tabitha me asintió con la cabeza, volví a la enfermería y me tumbe hasta que amaneciese.

(Nota: Perdón si es un poco corto.)


	4. Día en la academia Tristain

**Día en la academia Tristain**

(Nota. Acabo de notar y vosotros ya lo sabréis el error en la palabra 'Tristain'. Yo decía la academia Tristan. Lo he corregido, no para los anteriores que me da un poco de palo pero para las siguientes sera Tristain. Posiblemente me habré equivocado en mas cosas, ya lo iré descubriendo xD)

*****Ubicación en Azeroth. Reinos del este*****

***Primera persona. Desconocido***

Soldado: "Comandante Korgon hemos recibido informes de que un grupo de caballeros de la muerte se dirigen hacia aquí"

Korgon: "¿Hacia aquí? ¿De que demonios hablas? ¡Es imposible eso, todos los ejércitos de la alianza y horda están en Rasganorte luchando contra Arthas, debería ser igual con los caballeros de la muerte!. Ademas si eso que dice en el informe fuese real aun tendrían que pasar por toda Ventormenta"

Soldado: "Aún dice algo mas..."

Korgon: "¡Habla de una vez, la paciencia no es una de mis mejores virtudes"

Soldado: "Una nota de Ventormenta con el remitente Elías Altacuna. Dice así: 'Hace 4 horas los soldados de Ventormenta entraron a corona de hielo. Estoy en la retaguardia defendiendo lo que queda del fuerte en una colina helada.'. Comandante Korgon esta nota parece haberse escrito a lo largo de días."

Korgon: "Hace ya mas de una semana enviaron a los soldados y es verdad que no recibimos noticias. Estaba pensando, Sigue"

Soldado: "Continuo. 'Ya han pasado 2 días y no hay ni rastro de los soldados, empiezo a temer por ellos. Espero que la luz pueda guiarlos en ese lugar de mala muerte.'"

Korgon: "¿Dos días ahí dentro? Es una locura"

Soldado: "Aquí dice algo mas. 'Han pasado casi una semana, un maldito necrofago se colo en el fuerte, conseguí matarlo pero me temo lo peor, recibí un rasguño y ya esta infectándose por mi cuerpo. Lo peor de todo es cuando seguí observando la entrada a corona de hielo. Estamos perdidos, los soldados que han salido vestían armaduras de caballeros de la muerte y llevaban tras de si con caballos a nuestros soldados. No vomite de milagro, le cortaron las cabezas posiblemente a los soldados rasos y los colocaron la cabeza en un palo. Conociendo al Rey Exánime seguro que los que hicieron esa acción tan inmunda serian nuestros soldados convertidos. Azeroth esta perdido y yo moriré aquí, quien quiera que le llegue esta carta denle mi ultimo adiós a mi mujer he hijo.' Eso dice, ya no sale nada mas."

Korgon: "¡Dame esa carta!" Korgon se puso a murmurar mientras leía el informe no confiando demasiado en lo que le decía su soldado. "¡Enviamos a todos los mejores hombres de este mundo y han fracasado!. Fueron una panda de estúpidos, esperaba que esa carroña de la alianza se pudriese en el olvido pero lo que le han hecho me repugna hasta a mi, no hay ningún honor en lo que hace Arthas. Espero que la horda no haya sufrido la misma suerte. Espero que Thrall sepa lo que hace. Soldado quiero que..."

Soldado B: "¡Comandante Korgon!" Un soldado apareció corriendo, parecía cansado y traía un papel en mano, estaba sudando.

Korgon: "¿Que rábanos pasa ahora?, ¡Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y no puedo estar en todo, los Ogros por un lado y las alimañas por otro, hemos perdido mas de la mitad de suministros por culpa del reptil que no sois capaces de matar y ni si quiera hay forma de pedir mas suministros a Orgrimar. Así que tú te ocuparas de eso!."

Soldado B: "Se-señor, es importante" hablaba asustado, sabia como era Korgon cuando se le acababa la poca paciencia que tenia y era con la cabeza incrustada bajo el suelo.

Korgon: "¡Mi paciencia se agota!" Dije muy molesto, ya por todo lo que tenia incluyendo el informe. "Habla, que traes" Intente calmarme.

Soldado B: *El soldado trago saliva. "Ventormenta…. a sido… de-devastada"

Korgon parpadeo unas cuantas veces antes de volver a la realidad.

Korgon: "¿He oído bien soldado? Espero que sea una broma lo que me estas contando"

Soldado B: "Aquí lo dice mi comandante" El soldado le entrego la carta y Korgon se puso a leerla detenidamente. Su cara se torno por un momento de verde claro a un tono pálido blanco, le temblaban las manos pero debía hablar con autoridad, aunque fuese un orco cabreado con todos siempre tomaba las decisiones en beneficio de sus soldados.

Korgon: "¡Prepara a todos los soldados, Avisa a cualquiera que este en los alrededores y diles que dejen de hacer lo que sea que estén haciendo, avisa también a los cuarteles secundarios del suroeste y noreste y diles que vengan todos incluyendo a sus oficiales al mando. Se dirigen hacia aquí, lo veo venir. Diles que yo asumo el mando y toda la responsabilidad de lo que ocurra aquí en adelante. Si tenemos que morir, al menos que sea peleando por la horda. LA PRIORIDAD ES EL PORTAL, PROTEGEDLO A TODA COSTA!"

Soldado B: "Si comandante"

***Ciento ochenta Kilómetros al Norte***

Caballero de la muerte: "Comandante hemos completado los preparativos. Los humanos restantes están siendo o asesinados o convertidos en nuevos caballeros iniciados."

Caballero de la muerte Tirion Vadín: "Buen trabajo, estas escorias se postrarán ante el rey exánime y si se oponen morirán. ¡Avisa a tres mas y contigo id a cada barrio y preparad el veneno que robamos de Entrañas. Convertiremos Ventormenta en el nuevo bastión del rey exánime!, ¿Ve perfectamente su majestad? Jajajajaja" Se reía cruelmente mientras sostenía la cabeza del rey Varian junto al cuerpo muerto de su hijo Anduin "¡Tu reino se convertirá en el pináculo del imperio de mi rey, ohh ya puedo sentir el olor a sangre en cada batalla, pero no nos detendremos aquí pues hay alguien que ha escapado y debe ser asesinado!."

Rey exánime hablando con Tirion en su cabeza por los susurros: "¡Tirion!, ¡Los preparativos deberán estar listos antes del amanecer. A ciento ochenta kilómetros al sur, en las tierras devastadas está el portal pero esta muy bien custodiado. Partid cuando estéis listos, cuando salgais enlazare Corona de Hielo con Ventormenta y para cuando llegue habrá un nuevo trono helado. Id al sur y matadlos a todos!"

Caballero de la muerte Tirion Vadín: "Como ordenes." Tirion miro fríamente a uno de sus soldados. "¡Infectad esta maldita ciudad hasta que no quede nada." Durante un minuto estuvo callado "Nuestro rey ha hablado, a ciento ochenta kilómetros al sur esta el portal pero esta bien custodiado, o eso creen. Antes del amanecer nos habremos ido. Los que no estén haciendo nada que preparen los caballos, afilad vuestras armas, los cimientos de este mundo y el siguiente temblaran en señal de que la fría muerte se aproxima! ¡Los mataremos a todos!"

Todos los soldados: "Así se hará"

*****Ubicación Halkeginia*****

***Primera persona. Zardal. Por la mañana***

Zardal se levanto de su cama al aviso de la sirvienta de coletas verde. Se vistio con su armadura, se colocó su escudo y arma a su espalda y con sus manos se llevó sus ropas que usó en la noche. Se dirigió al cuarto del director. *Toc *Toc.

¿?: "Adelante"

Entre a la habitación y me encontré a dos personas, una mujer de buen aspecto de pelo verde y llevaba unos anteojos y como no olvidar al director un hombre muy entrado en años, vestía una túnica negra y tenia una gran barba y pelo blanco largos.

¿?: "¡Oh, te estaba esperando! Señorita Longeville, déjenos a solas un momento". LA cara del director mostraba precaución ya que la noche anterior sintió un poderoso golpe se levanto y vio al hombre que tenia delante con el martillo en mano desde su ventana. Estaba nervioso pero lo escondía.

Srta. Longeville: "Ahora mismo"

Pude notar como justo antes de salir esa mujer me miro con una cara que detonaba furia hacia mi. No le di importancia ya que pensé que seria algo de antes.

¿?: "Bueno, antes de comenzar quiero llamar al profesor Colbert ya que me insistió en que quería hablar con usted, así que si es posible ¿Podría responder a unas dudas que tenemos?" Se acerco un poco y me miro de forma atemorizante "Luego me explicas que fue ese ruido de ayer". En el fondo me esperaba que alguien lo hubiese escuchado ya que el golpe fue potente, le respondí con un 'Si' moviendo mi cabeza.

Tras un minuto el profesor Colbert llego.

Colbert: "Siento llegar tarde" Decía jadeando.

Tras calmarse empezó a hacerme las preguntas que tenia.

Colbert: "Me gustaría que me explicase detalladamente de donde viene, cuando estábamos en la enfermería me hablo por encima"

Zardal: "Vengo de un mundo llamado Azeroth. Ese mundo esta dividido en tres grandes continentes. El primero son los Reinos del Este gobernada por Ventormenta la capital principal del continente. Tenemos a nuestros aliados los Gnomos, personas diminutas pero de gran inteligencia, los Enanos, nuestros aliados, pequeños pero no tanto como los gnomos, son feroces en el campo de batalla y son maestros en fabricación de armas, también están los Huargen que son humanos infectados por un virus que se puede controlar y que los convierte en hombres lobo, Draenei, humanoides de otro planeta y Elfos de la noche, verdes, puntiagudos, con grandes barbas y pelo verde, protectores de la naturaleza"

Colbert: "¡¿E-Elfos, elfos son tus aliados?!"

Zardal: "Si ¿Hay algo malo?"

Colbert: "No nada, continua por favor"

Zardal: "Luego está Kalimdor, el continente del oeste gobernado por la Horda donde su capital principal es Orgrimar, son nuestros enemigos y llevamos demasiado tiempo luchando entre nosotros. Las razas que comparten amistad con la horda son, primeramente los Orcos ya que ellos son principalmente la horda, luego están los tauren, una raza antigua que comparte enlace con la naturaleza usando el chamanismo, son bestias con pezuñas y cara de toro con sus cuernos, son muy robustos y si te encuentras con uno no dudes de que si te atiza con su puño mueras en el acto, luego están los trolls, no se mucho de ellos pero si se que son muy altos y van curvados y con dientes muy afilados, también están los Elfos de sangre, enemigos completamente de los elfos de la noche y los goblins, son como los gnomos de inteligentes solo que les gusta explotar todo y por ultimo los no-muertos, seres que murieron y volvieron a la vida por voluntad de alguien. Por ultimo esta Rasganorte al norte jaja como dice el nombre" me puse serio "Rasganorte esta infectado de criaturas no muertas y no puedo describirlo, me darían ganas de vomitar. ¿Desea saber algo mas?"

Colbert: "No, por ahora eso es todo, muchas gracias" Apunto todo lo que le dije en su cuaderno. "Old Osmond, tengo prisa" Salio de la habitación corriendo.

Old Osmond: "Si que esta animado hoy… . Volviendo al caso ¿Que fue ese ruido de ayer?"

Zardal: "¿Puede quedar esto entre nosotros?"

Old Osmond: "Depende… Mientras no sea algo malo o dañino para mis alumnos lo permitire."

Zardal: "Jamas haría daño a sus alumnos y so lo hiciera me mataría yo mismo"

Osmond lo miro fijamente durante unos segundos y vio que sus palabras no eran mentira asi que cambio su actitud repentinamente.

Old Osmond: "De acuerdo. Lo que digas quedará sellado en esta habitación"

Zardal: "Antes de explicarle el porqué del ruido tengo que comenzar un poco antes. Cuando me dirigí a recuperar mi martillo decidí quitarle el casco al caballero de la muerte, estaba muy descompuesto y quería ver si reconocía al sujeto, después procedí a quitarle su coraza y me di cuenta de una marca de nacimiento que tenia en un costado. Luego procedí a quitarle un guante y vi como le faltaba un dedo..."

Old Osmond: "¿A que nos lleva esto? No comprendo"

Zardal: "Aún no he acabado, esa marca de nacimiento la llevo yo también en un costado y ese dedo fue un accidente que tuvo mi padre antes de irse a una expedición a Rasganorte"

Old Osmond: "¿Me estas diciendo que ese monstruo contra el que luchaste y mataste era tu padre?"

Zardal: "Si, pero fallaste en dos cosas. Una es que no era mi padre, mas bien fue mi padre y segunda, ya estaba muerto, el mejor procedimiento para convertir a un caballero de la muerte es matándolo primero."

Old Osmond: "Entiendo, pero ¿el golpe?"

Zardal: "El golpe fue un acto de ira ante quien lo manipulo, cogí mi martillo y destruí completamente la coraza que llevaba mi padre, no volverá a pasar. No quiero que nadie sepa que enterré a mi padre fuera de la academia a unos cuantos metros de aquí"

Old Osmond: "De acuerdo, llamare a una sirvienta y le dirigirá a la habitación de Louise, gracias por venir. Por cierto despiértela y dígale que tiene clase." Le respondí diciendo 'si' con la cabeza

Salí de allí y me dirigí a la habitación de Louise a despertarla ya que era hora de sus clases. Al llegar a la habitación me despedí de la sirvienta y entre a su cuarto. Estaba oscuro ya que las cortinas estaban echadas, deje mi martillo y escudo en una esquina sin hacer ruido y fui a abrir las cortinas donde entraron rayos de luz de la mañana que impactaron en una cara con pelo rosa.

Louise: "Mmmm… " Louise se quejo y se dio la vuelta enterrando su cara en las sabanas.

Zardal: "Despiértate ya niña tu director me dijo que tenias clase a la mañana"

Louise se despertó con una cara adormilada y pelos revueltos, se froto los ojos.

Louise: "¿uh?¿Quién eres?" *Bostezar

Zardal: "¿No te acuerdas de que me invocaste?"

Louise: "¡Ah, es verdad! ¿Que hora es?"

Zardal: "Viendo y calculando la forma del sol cuando sale supongo que serán entre las ocho y media y nueve"

Louise pegó un salto y jadeo.

Louise: "¡Espero que aún no sea tarde, familiar vísteme!"

Zardal : "¿Cómo?¿Es qué no sabes?"

Louise: "Si pero como puedes ver soy un noble y aquí te consideran un plebeyo y como plebeyo debes vestirme"

Zardal levanto sus cejas con asombro y miro a Louise por un momento y ésta se puso nerviosa.

Louise: "Lo siento" dijo muy bajo

Zardal: "¿Qué?"

Louise: "Na-nada,vísteme p-po-por favor..."

Zardal: "De acuerdo" Zardal recogió la ropa y la vistió incluyendo su ropa interior ya que al el no le importaba, veia a Louise como una niña. Mientras la estaba cambiando Zardal habló. "¿Sabes?. Siempre quise tener una hija, poder vestirla, bañarla, cambiarle sus pañales, darle de comer, cantarle canciones, infinidad de cosas. Siempre me pregunte como sería y quizás fuese algo parecido como lo que estamos haciendo"

Louise se puso roja completamente y se agacho muy avergonzada tapándose todo.

Zardal: "¿Qué ocurre Louise?"

Louise: "¡Vete estúpido familiar, ya me visto yo!"

Zardal: "Jajajajajaja" Salí por la puerta riéndome a mas no poder.

Tras esperarla a que se cambiase nos fuimos a su clase.

***Aula. Tercera persona***

Zardal estaba apoyado en la pared justo detrás de Louise. Louise estaba sentada, aun un poco roja por lo de antes, en un aula bastante grande junto a sus compañeros. Al final de la sala habia una gran tabla verde con algunos garabatos pintados. Zardal estaba pensativo con los ojos cerrados hasta que la puerta del aula se abrió.

(Nota. El nombre de la profesora me lo he inventado)

¿?: "Buenos días alumnos, siento llegar tarde." *Escribiendo en la pizarra. "Rosse Françesca de la Rossario, pero podéis llamarme señorita Rosse. Bueno comencemos la clase ¿Alguien sabe cuales son los cinco puntos elementales?"

Una chica rubia de pelo rizado bastante hermosa levanto la mano

Rosse: "¿Puede decirme su nombre señorita?"

¿?: "Motmorency Margarita la Fère de Motmorency"

Rosse: "Bueno señorita Motmorency proceda con la respuesta"

Motmorency: "Los elementos son agua, fuego, viento, tierra y el elemento perdido del vacío"

Rosse: "Muy bien señorita Motmorency, puede sentarse. Ahora cada elemento representa un rasgo vinculado como los sentimientos y/o emociones. El señorito que esta al lado de Motmorency, digame su nombre y responda a esta pregunta ¿Qué rasgos pueden influir los elementos en cada persona dependiendo del elemento en cuestión?"

¿?: "Guiche Chevalier de Gramont. Señorita la respuesta es muy sencilla. Los rasgos del elemento agua representan en si los sentimientos, instintos, corazonadas, inconsciencia y pensamiento. Sus emociones se ven alteradas por lo que les rodea. Su personalidad suele ser el sentir mas que el hacer por lo que tienden a enojarse en lugar de actuar. Los rasgos del elemento fuego tienden a ser mas explosivos y repentinos hasta llegar a ser coléricos. El fuego define el deseo puro y la pasión con una energía rebosante. Actúan según su deseo y cuando obtienen lo que quieren se casan rápidamente. El rasgo del elemento tierra es su gran poder físico a costa de su velocidad. Conocerá y contactara con el mundo lentamente tocando, oliendo y oyendo. Estas personas son muy realistas. Son muy tradicionales y protectores sobre la gente que le importa. Los rasgos del elemento aire son la inteligencia y rapidez mental y simboliza la perfección y creatividad. Son muy poco realistas centrándose mas en sus pensamientos que en lo que les rodea."

Rosse: "Muy bien señorito Guiche. Ahora os enseñare a transmutar objetos. Esto es un rollo de cobre, ahora vais a ver"

Rosse menea su varita y dice unas palabras y convierte el rollo de cobre en un lingote dorado.

Kirche: "¿Eso… eso es oro?" La mayoría estaban asombrados.

Rosse: "Siento decepcionarla señorita. Esto es latón por lo tanto soy una maga de clase triangular"

Todos: "¡Ohhh!"

Rosse: "Para mayor explicación los que solo usan un elemento son de clase punto, los que usan dos elementos son de clase lineal, los que usan tres elementos son de clase triangular y los que usan los cuatro elementos son de clase cuadrada. Bueno eeehhh… usted señorita, dígame su nombre y intenta transmutar este rollo de cobre"

Motmorency: "¡Señorita es mejor que la deje, es peligrosa!"

¿?: "Si tiene razón, sería un peligro Louise la Zero ya que si intentase usar magia acabaríamos todos muertos algún día" *Todos comenzaron a murmurar.

Rosse: "¡Silencio!" *Todos se callaron e incluso Zardal pego un bote por el grito de la maestra. "¿Cómo se llama señorita?"

Louise: "¿Ehh?¿yo? Soy Louise le Blanc de la Vallière"

Louise bajo hasta llegar al lado de la profesora y todos estaban agachados bajo sus pupitres.

Zardal: '¿Qué están haciendo?' *Pensando

Rosse: "Señorita Louise, prosiga"

Louise levantó su varita y formulo una extraña oración. Al momento se vio una luz y todo iba bien pero al segundo el poder de Louise se intensificó y la luz aumento a tal punto que al final causó una explosión mandando a volar a la maestra cayendo hacia atrás con pajaritos revoloteando en su cabeza y toda la sala quedo chamuscada. Ella estaba cubierta de hollín negro.

Zardal: '¿Qué rayos fue eso? Parecía magia sagrada, creo que no sabe controlarla' *Pensó

Louise: "Creo… creo que cometí un pequeño fallo..."

Kirche: "¡¿Pequeño dices!? ¡No sabes hacer magia y todo lo que haces acaban en explosiones por eso eres Louise la Zero, cero magia!"

Al acabar la clase y ser obligada junto a su familiar a limpiar la clase luego volvieron a su habitación. Louise se sentó en su cama y Zardal estaba apoyado en la pared.

Louise: "¡Soy… soy… !" Estaba temblando y a punto de llorar. "¡¿Por qué nunca me sale nada bien?!, da igual cuanto entrene o estudie siempre que lanzo algún hechizo termina explotando"

Zardal: "Louise"

Louise: "¡¿Qué?!"

Zardal: "Eso que usaste… era magia sagrada pero por lo que vi no sabes controlarla"

Louise ya mas calmada: "¿Magia… sagrada?¿qué es eso?"

Zardal: "La magia sagrada es magia de luz, utiliza la fe interior para procesar poderes capaz de devastar a los peores enemigos e incluso te permite curarte al instante"

Louise: "¡No existe tal magia!"

Zardal: "Observa atentamente" Zardal se cortó parte de su brazo con un pequeño cuchillo que tenia.

Louise asustada: "¿Qué haces? Te estas haciendo daño"

Zardal: "Tranquilízate y observa. La magia sagrada sirve para curar y te lo voy a mostrar. 'Destello de luz'" Un destello de luz en cono que apuntaba hacia abajo cubrió a Zardal y el corte que tenia empezó a desaparecer hasta que no había nada.

Louise quedó estupefacta ante esa escena. Estaba perpleja, había visto como ese profundo corte que tardaría semanas en ser curado había desaparecido sin dejar cicatriz.

Louise: "¿Co-cómo?¿qué pasó?" Pregunto ella. Tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle a su familiar.

Zardal: "Eso es magia de luz y era un hechizo de sanación normal"

Louise: "¡Increíble! ¿Que cosas usaste para derrotar a ese monstruo?" Un tic en el ojo de Zardal salio pero no fue visto por Louise, escuchar otra vez llamar monstruo a su padre no le hacia ni pizca de gracia pero ellos no tenían la culpa, para ellos lo veían como un monstruo que estaba a punto de matarlos. No podía culparlos.

Zardal: "Use magia superior contra él. Dejame explicarte. De donde vengo esta magia consta de tres tipos de potencia (Nota. Inventado también xD). La magia normal como la que acabas de ver, la magia superior que fueron los hechizos de protección que lancé cuando estaba peleando contra el caballero de la muerte y los hechizos supremos que consumen una cantidad masiva de maná ya sea para aumentar el poder de varios aliados, aumentar su defensa e incluso para proyectar sanación masiva de altísimo nivel a una persona. Hay muy pocos paladines capaces de utilizar una habilidad oculta que supera cualquier sanación realizada. Esa habilidad se llama Resurrección la cual sirve para resucitar a una persona caída en la batalla si se tienen los conocimientos, el poder sagrado, maná y fuerza de voluntad necesarias para no tener que morir en el intento."

Louise: "¿Qué son los caballeros de la muerte y los paladines?… … … espera, has… has dicho ¿Resurrección? Eso es imposible, no hay ninguna magia tan poderosa para hacer eso"

Zardal: "En mi mundo la hay y muy pocos llegan al nivel para hacerla. Yo puedo revivir a una persona pero tendrían que pasar por lo menos cuatro años para volver a hacerla, incluso después de hacer el hechizo tienes que pagar un alto precio pero no te diré lo que es. Cambiando de tema y respondiendo a tus preguntas, un caballero de la muerte es un soldado que esta muerto y fue resucitado por un tirano llamado Arthas el cual los controla bajo su voluntad y ellos únicamente son levantados para destruir a cualquiera sin compasión. Un paladín es todo lo contrario, servimos a la iglesia y hacemos todo lo posible para eliminarlos por el bien de nuestra gente"

Louise: "¡increíble, no sabia que había tales cosas así y tampoco sabia que pudieses hacer tantas cosas!"

Zardal: "Duérmete, mañana hablaremos mas calmados"

Louise: "Mañana es el día del vació, podremos hablar todo el día, hasta mañana"

***De noche. Primera persona Zardal***

Estaba afuera tumbado boca arriba mirando las dos lunas mientras la brisa me acariciaba la cara.

'¿Qué habrá pasado con Azeroth?'

Vi como una silueta sobrevolaba el cielo nocturno hasta que descendió cerca de mi. Dude un poco sobre el animal que tenia delante si es que se le podía considerar animal. Se me estaba acercando lentamente, tenia los ojos azules profundos y relucientes como unas gemas, su piel azul escamosa irradiaba belleza y a la vez poder y sus grandes mandíbulas que poco a poco iban abriéndose. Sabia que los dragones eran monstruos fieros capaces de desgarrarte la carne de un solo bocado. Estaba en guardia.

"Mierda… mierda… ¿Me carajos hace aquí un dragón?"

¿?: "Kyuuuuu"

Zardal: "¿Eh?"

¿?: "¿Kyuu?"

Zardal: "¿Puedes... entenderme?"

¿?: "¡Kyuu!" *Asentir

Zardal: "Esto no me lo esperaba, los únicos dragones con los que puede hablar fueron los aspectos."

El dragón ladeo la cabeza y se le apareció momentáneamente una interrogación en su cabeza.

Zardal: "Mira. Guardaba esto por necesidad es una barra de nutrientes el cual si se come podrás llenarte completamente como si hubieras comido por un día entero. Esta comida es adaptable por lo tanto si te la comes es como haber comido 10 vacas a la vez, estarás lleno jeje. De hecho no tengo ni idea de donde lo obtuve"

Zardal extendió la mano y el dragón se fue acercando.

¿?: *Olisquear "¡Kyuuuu!" El dragón con cuidado se comió la barra e instantáneamente se sacio como si hubiese comido una manada de vacas "¡kyuu, kyuu!"

El dragón parecía contento.

Zardal: "Tengo un truco que mostrarte, nunca se lo he enseñado a nadie. Me voy a convertir en un dragón de arenisca"

¿?: "¿Kyu?"

Zardal se concentro y en un momento se convirtió en un dragón dos veces mas grande que el dragón azulado. Era marrón con armadura, su cara era escamosa de color marrón oscura y la parte de su mandíbula inferior estaba cubierta de armadura. Sus ojos eran rojos sangre y de su cuerpo salían espinas de su columna vertebral. Una sola ala suya podía cubrir al pequeño dragón azul. El pequeño dragón se sorprendió y estaba un poco asustado.

Zardal: "Kraaaa, kraaa (Esto es un dragón de arenisca, perdón si te asuste)"

¿?: "Kyuuuu ¿kyuuu? (Te has convertido en un dragón ¿Como lo has hecho, en verdad eres un dragón?)"

Zardal: "Kra, kra, kra, kraaaa (Jajajajaj, no, soy humano. El que pueda convertirme en dragon es por un objeto que fusione conmigo. Puedes considerarme un híbrido)"

¿?: "¡kyuuu!¿kyuuu? Kyu (¡Estaba muy bueno lo que me diste!¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Sylphid)"

Zardal: "Kraaaa (Mi nombre es Zardal Fein)"

Sylphid: "Kyuu, kyuu (Zardal Fein vine a hablar en nombre de todos los familiares. Gracias por protegernos de eso. Tengo que irme, mi maestra se preocupara si no estoy allí, adiós)"

El dragón azul se fue volando y Zardal se transformo en su forma humana y se fue a descansar a la habitación de Louise en lo que quedaba de noche.

***Por la mañana***

Zardal y Louise estaban hablando sentados en una mesa blanca en el césped. Louise estaba tomando una taza de té mientras Zardal le explicaba sus habilidades (algunas), llevaba unicamente su armadura.

Zardal: "… pues eso seria todo"

Louise: "Tienes que enseñarme"

Zardal: "Por supuesto, voy a asear un rato, ahora vengo"

Louise: "Vale, pero no te acerques a Zerbst"

Sin entender lo que quiso decir empece a mirar a mis alrededores y vi familiares un tanto raros. Una bola flotante, un topo, un reptil rojo con fuego en su cola y otros mas.

Chica: "Perdona..."

Zardal: "¿Necesitas algo?"

Chica: "¿Has visto a alguien rubio, guapo, medio alto y con una rosa en su bolsillo de su camisa?"

Me gire y lo vi al instante 'Hombre con suerte'

Zardal: "¿Es ese?" 'Parece que esta con otra, voy a ver como acaba esto, podría ser interesante'

Chica: "Gracias" Se fue corriendo al lugar y al llegar "Hola, Guiche, mira te hice estos pasteles, espero que te gusten" *sonrojada. Cambio de actitud. "¿Quién es esta?"

Motmorency: "Eso debería decirlo yo ¿Quien es, Guiche?" Dijo con tono de voz furiosa.

Guiche: "Pu-puedo explicarlo mi querida Motmorency"

Chica: "¿Querida?¿Me engañaste? TE ODIO" Se fue corriendo

Paf* Motmorency: "Te odio"

Guiche: "Dejame explicártelo..."

Motmorency: "No hay nada de lo que hablar"

Zardal: "… Puffff…. JAJAJAJAJAJA. Eso… eso te pasa por salir con las dos jajajajaja, te lo tienes merecido. Dios, nunca me reí tanto uff"

Guiche: "T-Tuuu maldito plebeyo es culpa tuya, ahora discúlpate por hacer llorar a estas damas"

Zardal: "¿Disculparme yo? JA . En todo caso el que debería hacerlo serias tú, saliste con las dos a la vez y te descubrieron en tu juego. Afronta los hechos niño."

Guiche: "¿Co-cómo te atreves...? ¡Te desafío a un duelo!"

Zardal se levanto y se acerco lentamente colocándose cara a cara con Guiche. Se pudo ver como estaba de aterrorizado el noble pues el paladín le sacaba tres cabezas

Zardal: "¿Que has dicho?, no te entendí bien, repítelo"

Guiche: "T-te re-reto a un du-du-duelo" Estaba sudando a mares

Zardal: "¿Cuándo y dónde?"

Guiche: "En la corte de Vestri, en una hora" Guiche salio andando rápido.

Sin ser detenido por Louise ya que sabia de mi poder me dirigí al lugar.

Guiche: "Has venido… Pensé que huirías con el rabo entre las piernas"

Zardal: "Parece que he de enseñarte una lección. De hecho para que te sea mas fácil luchare sin mi armadura superior y sin ningún arma" Lo hizo quitándose su armadura mostrando su pecho con multitud de cicatrices. En su pecho cerca del corazón tenia una pequeña cicatriz de espada con otra a su espalda indicando que le había atravesado con el arma, en su pecho en la zona derecha tenia una cicatriz horizontal y otra diagonal cruzándose entre si. En toda la parte frontal y la mas notoria eran tres cicatrices diagonales hechas por un oso. También tenia otras cicatrices en su espalda de forma uniforme.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, unos por las cicatrices y otros por los músculos.

Zardal: "Mis puños serán suficiente, nunca levantaría mi martillo contra quién no lo mereciera"

Guiche: "Pues que así sea. Mi nombre es Guiche de Gramont y te enfrentaras a mis valquirias de bronce" Guiche utilizo su varita haciendo que cayese un pétalo rosa convirtiéndola en un caballero de bronce femenina.

Zardal: "¿Utilizas a una mujer para la batalla? Tienes que empezar a librar las tuyas propias" Zardal se arrodillo y junto sus palmas en modo de rezo "¡Todas las armas que porte serán manejadas con sabiduría para vencer al mal y proteger a los débiles. Si incumplo una de estas reglas como caballero de honor del Pacto Sagrado pido ser sacrificado para así obtener la redención!" Se levanto "adelante"

Guiche: "¿por qué has dicho eso?"

Zardal: "Es una oración sagrada de mi orden y es importante para mi y mi causa"

Guiche: "¿Y que significa?"

Zardal: "Para que lo entiendas mejor, nuestra orden protege a cualquier persona que no pueda defenderse por si misma. Protegemos nuestra tierra de la maldad profana y de nuestros enemigos de otros continentes. A la vez que nosotros protegemos al débil de la oscuridad, la luz nos protege a nosotros. La oración siempre a de ser pronunciada antes de la batalla para recordad que si lastimamos a quien JURAMOS proteger nos arrodillaremos ante nuestros hermanos de la orden para nuestro justo sacrificio para obtener la paz. El nombre de mi orden es Pacto Sagrado, una vez que entras y realizas el juramento, si lo incumples seras castigado con la muerte ante uno de tus hermanos. Nunca nadie en mi orden me ha traicionado ¿Lo entiendes ahora?"

Guiche: "S-Si…, bueno comencemos… . Adelante valquiria"

La valquiria se abalanzo con potencia, Zardal esquivó y le propino un puñetazo bestial rompiendo el brazo de bronce de la valquiria con bastante facilidad. "Son bastante resistentes tus marionetas, pero las destruiré" Tras eso la valquiria se levanto y con el brazo sobrante intento golpear a Zardal golpeándole el pecho. Si la valquiria tuviera rasgos notorios en su cara ahora mismo la tendría en blanco pues no movió nada al paladín. Zardal con sus manos cruzadas, las puso en los hombros de la valquiria y le dio un potente cabezazo en la cabeza que la hizo añicos.

Guiche: "¡¿Qué, unicamente dos simples golpes?! ¡Toma estooo!" Invoco a 7 valquirias. Tres de ellas con espada y escudo y las otras cuatro con lanzas.

Zardal vio cómo las valquirias se lanzaron hacia él. Esquivo al primero agachándose y golpeando el abdomen de la valquiria partiéndola en dos. Cuando la segunda valquiria iba a atacar a Zardal, éste esquivó hacia un lado, hizo una finta a la tercera y la golpeo en la espalda cuatro veces rompiéndola, recogió la lanza y se la lanzó impactando en el pecho de la segunda. Estando de espaldas sintió como la ultima valquiria de la lanza se acercaba e intento esquivar. Parecía que por el angulo lo había atravesado pero tenia la lanza agarrada con su axila el cual empezó a apretar rompiendo la lanza. Luego de cuatro golpes destruyó a la valquiria. Zardal tenía las manos ensangrentadas y le estaba empezando a costar destruirlas. Para su colmo aun quedaban tres el cual le atacaron en patrón cosa que complicó a Zardal. Pero aun tenia algo guardado para mostrar.

Guiche: "¿Ahora no eres tan duro eh plebeyo?"

Zardal: "Hay una cosa que deberías saber con los paladines uff"

Guiche: "¿Cuál, la patética forma tan barbara que tenéis a la hora de pelear?"

Zardal: "Algo parecido. Dentro de los paladines cada uno tenemos nuestro tipo de especialización y no lo digo por las armas que portamos si no de lo que entrenamos durante años y para el que lo hicimos. Hay tres tipos, Represión, el cual es especializado en hacer daño, Sagrado, especializado en sanación y protección, especializado en defender al grupo, yo pertenezco a la de protección. Mi defensa es superior a la de la mayoría de los paladines por no decir la mas compacta. Estas cicatrices que ves aquí exceptuando la mas notoria que es la del oso fueron hechas entrenando, jamas me dañaron en las guerras en las que participe."

Guiche: "Entiendo ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con nuestra pelea?"

Zardal: "Ohh, si que tiene que ver. Cada especialización tiene sus habilidades. Incluso la misma especialización tiene diferentes habilidades dependiendo de cuanto poder sagrado, fuerza de voluntad y fe tengas y de hecho hay una que quiero mostrarte..."

Louise: '¿Va a hacerlo…?'

Zardal: "¡Quita a estas basuras que llamas valquirias e invoca a la mas poderosa que tengas con todo tu poder ya que lo que vas a ver no lo vas a volver a contemplar. Abre tus infantiles ojos y observa 'Bendición de los Reyes antiguos'!" Tras decir eso de repente Zardal comenzó a crecer lentamente hasta llegar a tener la altura de 4 metros y medio, si su figura anterior era imponente esta dejaba a la otra por los suelos.

Guiche se asusto pero decidió crear a su mejor valquiria, una casi igual de grande que Zardal. Tras comenzar la pelea era como ver a dos titanes enzarzados en una contienda infernal, cada golpe arremetido creaba una onda que hacia retroceder a los espectadores. Zardal esquivo hacia abajo y le propino un uppercut en toda la barbilla a la valquiria levantándola un poco, la valquiria reacciono dándole un golpe en la espalda haciendo arrodillar a Zardal. Arrodillado con su puño hizo lo mejor que pudo para darle un puñetazo en la espinilla haciendo que la valquiria cayese igual que Zardal. Éste le dio mas de 5 cabezazos a la valquiria dejándola atontada y a él también. Se levanto mareado y junto sus 2 manos y le aterrizo un golpe en el pecho de la valquiria agrietando su coraza, la valquiria tambaleo y Zardal aprovecho la oportunidad, estirando su brazo derecho y con una potencia sobrehumana impacto en la grieta dejando un agujero y saliendo por la espalda, destruyo al la valquiria y tras eso Zardal volvió a la normalidad cayendo de rodillas

Zardal: "Uf, uf, uf, uf. Dios… que… dolor… "

Guiche cayo arrodillado, su mejor valquiria fue destruida por un plebeyo que uso una extraña habilidad, vio como Zardal se le acercaba lentamente y se asusto tanto que se meo encima, mientras Zardal se acercaba Guiche solo pudo hacer una cosa. Repitió 'Lo siento' infinidad de veces.

Zardal: "Espero… que… hayas aprendido… uf… la lección..."

Todos quedaron si habla. Louise se le acerco y se lo llevo a la enfermería, Kirche se relamía los labios y Tabitha solo pudo decir una cosa 'muy poderoso'

**(Nota. Dios casi seis mil palabras, he subido este seguido ya que el de ayer posiblemente se os hiciese muy corto. Estos cuatro primeros capítulos ya los tenia escritos pero de otra forma, unicamente le he agregado mas cosas y cambiado algunas otras. El siguiente tardara lo suyo así que esperad xD.)**


	5. Intrusos y sirvi doncella en apuros

**Intrusos y una sirvi… doncella en apuros.**

*****Ubicación Azeroth. Reinos devastados del sur*****

***7.45 pm***

Korgon mando a llamar a los oficiales al mando de las dos zonas a cargo de la defensa, les ordeno reunir a todas sus tropas para que se reunieran en el fuerte que protegía el portal.

Aggra (Oficial al mando del fuerte del Suroeste, esta es una mujer): "¿A que viene tanta prisa para reunir a todos los soldados, al final la Alianza a decidido venir a destruir el portal?"

Thurg (Oficial al mando del fuerte del noreste): "Si Korgon ¿por que reunirlos a todos?"

Los dos oficiales estaban un poco nerviosos ya que reunir a todo el ejercito significaba una cosa 'la guerra'.

Korgon: "CALLAOS"

Aggra y Thurg: "S-si" Ellos también sabia sobre el mal genio del comandante.

Korgon: "Lo que voy a decir no quiero que salga de sus bocas o de lo contrario..." Korgon aplasto una pequeña manzana con su puño hasta dejarla hecha papilla "...os pasara lo mismo que a esta manzana"

Aggra y Thurg asintieron al unisono sin decir palabra, que el comandante estuviera asi de enojado significaba que el enemigo era de temer y peor aun era si solo debíamos saberlo nosotros.

Korgon: "Esta mañana un mensajero llego con un informe inquietante, seré franco, el informe decia que la alianza y la horda fueron aplastados en la cima de Corona de Hielo, un soldado de la alianza vio salir a los caballeros de la muerte y empalaron varias cabezas de soldados de la alianza y horda" Tras oír esto los dos oficiales se congelaron, saber que todo el ejercito enviado combinándolo con las fuerzas de la alianza no fueron suficientes. Por un momento sus corazones de detuvieron, metafóricamente, al escuchar eso pero al instante sus estómagos dieron un vuelco al escuchar lo ultimo, 'empalaron sus cabezas'. Aggra pudo aguantarlo pero Thurg tuvo que salir fuera y vomitar, fue mucho para el orco pues se imagino a sus amigos desmembrados siendo utilizados para los experimentos del rey exánime 'No hay honor en morir de esa forma' pensó el orco. Volvió a entrar en la tienda mas calmado.

Thurg: "Lo siento comandante"

Korgon: "No importa, de todas formas no os he llamado para que escuchéis eso sino algo relacionado" ellos se miraron entre si y luego volvieron a mirar a Korgon.

Korgon: "Tras pasar la mañana se nos dio otro informe..." Korgon se detuvo poniendo inquietos a los dos oficiales "...En la carta decía que Ventormenta a sido completamente destruida por Caballeros de la muerte" Los dos orcos se quedaron en blanco y se horrorizaron.

Thurg: "¡Eso… eso no debe ser posible! ¡Ventormenta es la ciudad mas fortificada de la alianza, es imposible que alguien entre y mucho menos salga!"

Aggra: "¡¿Pero y si es verdad?, so-son caballeros de la muerte!¡Todos sabemos que se necesitan mínimo tres personas para contener a uno a no ser que estés bien preparado!"

Korgon noto fuera de su cabaña a unos soldados que se detuvieron a hablar. Por suerte estaban los suficientemente lejos para que solo oigan murmullos

Korgon: "El caso es que están allí en Ventormenta, si no descansan posiblemente se presenten aquí a media noche, necesito que preparéis a los guardias para eso, nos enfrentaremos a esos caballeros de la muerte y los venceremos a como de lugar, la prioridad absoluta es defender al portal. Como os comunique en la carta a partir de ahora yo asumiré al mando de todos vuestros pelotones, lo que quiere decir que cualquier orden que toméis hacia vuestros soldados pasara antes por mi. Esta- esta batalla sera una pelea sin honor así que si empezamos a perder quiero que os valláis hacia Orgrimar todos y preparéis una ofensiva. Guardate esta carta, en ella sale que toda la responsabilidad recayó sobre mi, por lo tanto no os arrestaran, unicamente en cuyo caso de que sobreviviera me confinaran a las mazmorras durante bastante tiempo por el hecho de haceros huir" Korgon se estaba poniendo nervioso y le entrego esa carta a Aggra y también una copia a Thurg. Ellos nunca había visto al comandante Korgon así, así que asintieron. Korgon hizo una mueca y al momento sonrió y comenzó a hablar en susurro ya que los soldados aun seguían ahí, nunca lo vieron hacer eso y se quedaron perplejos "Mi destino está aquí, morir junto a lo que quiero defender y eso sois vosotros y el portal. No quiero que mas vidas se pierdan por mi culpa en esta estúpida batalla sin sentido. Sois- vosotros sois… mis amigos en verdad, me es muy difícil mostrarlo por ese asunto de autoridad" Los dos orcos estaban atónitos, el temido y despiadado comandante Korgon que si le hablabas dos palabras de mas podrías morir en el acto los llamó amigos. Los dos orcos comenzaron a reír de forma amigable y Korgon se unió a la risa. En este punto los soldados ya se habían ido.

Aggra: "No sabia esa faceta tuya Korgon, ojala pudieras mostrarme mas" Aggra se le insinuó y Korgon soltó una carcajada pequeña.

Korgon: "Aggra, Thurg tomad todos los papeles que hay aquí, un bote mio esta amarrado al sur de aquí, volved a Orgrimar y decidle a Thrall lo que os dije y entregadle todos los informes. Se que es hipócrita de mi parte intentar salvaros sabiendo que tengo un ejercito que va a morir ante esos caballeros. Tomadlo y marchaos… y tomad esto también" los dos miraron "Es una foto de mi, mi hijo y esposa, quiero que se la devolváis con mi collar" Korgon se quito un collar hechos de dientes de pantera y se lo entregó a Aggra

Thurg: "Pe-Pero..." le respondió mientras Korgon entregaba el collar

Korgon: "Nada de pero Thurg, hacedme caso maldición. Esta es mi ultima voluntad"

Thurg y Aggra accedieron rebuscaron todos los papeles y objetos importantes y se marcharon saliendo por detrás sin ser visto por ningún otro soldado. Korgon cogió sus armas y un pequeño trapo y empezó a pulir sus armas, dentro de él volvió a ser el Korgon sediento de guerra y esta vez fue mas que nunca, sus ojos irradiaban furia mientras limpiaba y pulía sus armas por ultima vez. 'Venid escorias no muertas, os tengo preparada una grata bienvenida'

***Ventormenta devastada. 11.30 Pm***

Tirion caballero de la muerte: "Señores de la muerte, caballeros de la fatalidad, hoy comienza nuestra invasión. El propósito de la invasión es simple, tomaremos el portal por la fuerza matando a todos los idiotas que se pongan en nuestro camino. Matadlos sin ninguna piedad, nuestros enemigos son esos repugnantes orcos. ¿Todas las armas preparadas oficiales?"

Todos los oficiales: "Si comandante"

Tirion caballero de la muerte: "Larguémonos de este lugar. Cuando el rey Exánime venga su querido bastión estará listo para que enlace el trono de hielo. A la carga mis caballeros, MUERTE A TODOS"

***Tierras devastadas del sur. Puesto de vigilancia. 5.45 Am***

Se podía ver a un pequeño orco mirando al horizonte con un hoja de trigo en la boca. Se podía ver como estaba aburrido mientras jugaba con su arco hasta que empezó a escuchar como retumbaba el suelo.

Vigilante: "¿Pero qué?" Dejo de hacer el tonto y uso un pequeño catalejo que tenia a su lado y vio a un ejercito de unos 100 o 200 soldados que se dirigían hacia aquí a toda velocidad "¿Que rayos es eso?, Como sea daré la alarma" Al lado suyo había un cuerno de carnero grande utilizado como bocina. Tras soplarle se escucho 'buuuuUUUUUU'.

Este sonido alarmo a todas la compañías y Korgon fue el primero en levantarse. Reunió a todos sus soldados y los tranquilizo para prepararlos a lo que tenían que escuchar a continuación.

Korgon: "Soldados de la horda, feroces guerreros que lo habéis dado todo por nuestra patria, habéis derramado mas sangre de la que se puede ver y hoy no sera une excepción. Nuestro enemigo se dirige a tomar el portal pero no es un enemigo cualquiera, por alguna razón los caballeros de la muerte han recibido la orden de matarnos y si creen que nos van a detener ENTONCES ES QUE AUN NO SABEN DE LO QUE SOMOS CAPACES LA HORDA. DEFENDEREMOS EL PORTAL A TODA COSTA Y A CUALQUIER PRECIO, LA HORDA NO ENFLAQUECE ANTE NADA NI NADIE, SOMOS UNA UNIDAD DE AÑOS DE ENTRENAMIENTO Y SANGRE Y SI CREEN QUE PUEDEN VENIR A RECLAMAR LO QUE ES NUESTRO… ESTÁN MUY EQUIVOCADOOOOOOS. LOK'TAR OGAAAR, VICTORIA O MUERTE"

Todos temían a los caballeros de la muerte, muchas familias habían sido victimas del azote pero el discurso del comandante Korgon los motivo y les hizo ver como que ellos eran la ultima linea de defensa ante un ejercito imparable de monstruos con sed de muerte. Tras un momento de duda todos dejaron sus miedos atrás, esta era una oportunidad de reclamar venganza antes sus seres amados y no la iban a desaprovechar. Todos a la vez gritaron como nunca "LOK'TAR OGAR". Todos tenían una mirada despiadada con sed de sangre. La moral estaba por las nubes.

Vigilante: "Comandante Korgon aquí están, solo a una milla de distancia"

Korgon: "TODOS A SUS POSICIONES"

Todos: "Si"

( watch?v=vwnjFYznpOI&list=RDyoCDlOLN9Y8&index=3) (Escuchen eso mientras leen. La letra de la canción va dirigida hacia los orcos xD)

Defensores orcos (4.000)

Caballeros de la muerte (150)

Tras un momento los sonidos de pisadas de caballos se acercaban. Poco a poco se escuchaba el retumbar hasta que estaban delante, sin ningún atisbo de piedad el primer caballero de la muerte arremetió ante los soldados con una brutalidad inhumana golpeando a por lo menos 25 orcos antes de que un soldados golpeara con mucha fuerza al caballo haciendo que el jinete cayera por la gravedad. El jinete se levanto y empezó a destruir a diestra y siniestra, al momento los demás jinetes se unieron de la misma forma. En un momento un 20% de la defensa orca pereció en el instante en que los caballos arremetieron. En solo unos momentos 800 soldados orcos murieron. Los Orcos arremetieron contra los caballeros de la muerte donde se pudo ver una pelea jamas vista.

Uno de los caballeros de la muerte arremetió contra un orco con su arma partiéndole el abdomen, luego arremetió contra otro incrustando su arma en el cráneo orco para luego de un movimiento partir su cabeza, cuatro orcos arremetieron a la vez contra el caballero donde consiguieron inmovilizarlo a causa de muchas heridas. Consiguieron matarlo, todo era así una lucha campal entre monstruos, hasta que cierto caballero de la muerte se encontró con Korgon

Korgon: "Veo que eres su comandante escoria no muerta"

Tirion Vadín: "¿Quieres pelear contra mi insecto?" hablo con tono de burla.

Korgon parpadeo un poco al verlo ya que su voz le resultaba familiar.

Tirion Vadín: "¿Quedaste mudo orco?"

Korgon: "¿Quien rayos eres?¿Qué buscas aquí?"

Tirion Vadín: "Como cortesía responderé a tus preguntas antes de que mueras" Tirion se quito su casco y Korgon se tenso como nunca, él sabia quien era el jinete. El hombre que se suponía que tenia que salvar el mundo del rey tirano ahora estaba bajo su merced.

Korgon: "¡¿Ti-Tirion?!"

Tirion Vadín: "¡Silencio, ese nombre ya no me pertenece! Responderé a tus preguntas, la primera ya no hace falta, la segunda es muy sencilla. Tomaremos el portal e iremos a otro mundo, el último soldado con vida a escapado a otro planeta y debemos exterminarlo. El portal se usara para ir a ese mundo y matarlo, no necesitas saber mas. Ahora que respondí a tus miseras preguntas es hora de que mueras"

Korgon pensó '¿Entonces aún queda una oportunidad?, pero ¿y si es verdad de que alguien sobrevivió? Entonces aun podemos ganarles. Bien ganaré el máximo tiempo posible y como ultima oportunidad entraré al portal para ir a ese mundo ya que parece que lo tienen todo preparado. Seas quien seas el que haya sobrevivido, me da igual si es la alianza, tengo que encontrarle'. Korgon hecho un vistazo a su alrededor para contemplar por ultima vez la batalla y vio como la mayoría de sus soldados eran diezmados por los caballeros de la muerte… "¡Rayos!" Sus pensamientos fueron invadidos cuando escucho los rápidos pasos de Tirion, pudo esquivar a tiempo.

Tirion Vadín: "¡Estate atento idiota y empieza a pelear!"

Tras eso Korgon con su hacha de guerra arremetió profundamente con un corte horizontal a Tirion, éste esquivo y con su arma intento apuñalar el pecho del orco, Korgon esquivo con una finta, dio una vuelta sobre si mismo de 360 grados e intento embestir al caballero con la fuerza centrifuga. Tirion bloqueo su ataque posicionando perfectamente su arma en su espalda produciendo una onda.

Tirion: "Eres bueno… pero no lo suficiente"

Tirion creo un campo rúnico en el suelo donde salia humo ennegrecido, Korgon se aparto rápidamente y pudo comprobar como sus pies le dolían bastante pues parecía haber pisado fuego.

Korgon: "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste escoria?"

Tirion: "Nada en particular, solamente corrompí la zona de nuestra lucha"

Korgon estaba mas cabreado, analizo profundamente y rápidamente las opciones que tenían y eran muy escasas, al final optó por cargar nuevamente e intentar derribarlo lo mas rápido posible, su enemigo lo estaba llevando a jugar al desgaste y sabia que si entraba en ese punto no sobreviviría. Korgon cargó y cambió de táctica, al cargar hacia Tirion lanzo su hacha hacia el cielo el cual voló muy alto, mientras el hacha volaba cogió una piedra del suelo y se la lanzo para intentar distraerlo dándole en el yelmo.

Tirion: "¿Qué planeas insecto?" Le dijo mientras permanecía inmóvil, vio como lanzaba su hacha al cielo y luego le arrojo una piedra. Por un momento su instinto humano regreso a Tirion para jugarle una mala pasada.

Korgon: "¡Ésto es lo que intentoooo!" Antes de que Tirion pudiese cerciorarse de lo que estaba por pasar Korgon salto encima de el con la mano hacia arriba. Tirion vio como en su mano el hacha regresaba y se llevaba un fortísimo golpe en el hombro mandándolo al suelo de un golpe.

Tirion: "¡Agghhh!" Se podía ver a Tirion en el suelo con un insano corte que iba desde el hombro atravesándole la armadura y rasgando su piel para después poder verse un corte aun mas profundo que le llego hasta casi el tórax. Su coraza esta destruida, tenia varias costillas rotas y le reventaron la clavícula, mientras tanto se podía ver a Korgon jadeando apoyado con una rodilla en el suelo.

Korgon: "¡¿Ahora… que vas… a… hacer?!"

Tirion se levanto como si nada aun mostrando su profundo corte. "Mira a tu alrededor y dime que ves"

Korgon estaba distraído en la batalla y cuando vio a su alrededor no quedaba ni un solo orco de pie.

Korgon: "Estuvimos preparados… desde el momento… en el que vinieron escorias" Korgon escupió al suelo. 'Solo tengo una oportunidad, es ahora o nunca' Korgon golpeo el suelo con su hacha creando polvo para luego salir corriendo al portal y entrar en el.

Caballero de la muerte: "Ya enlazamos este mundo con el otro. Ese orco ahora mismo esta donde se fue el paladín"

Tirion: "¡Preparaos soldados, es hora de entrar al portal!, tú dame eso" le dijo a uno que le diera un objeto para restaurarle. "mmm… Clavícula destrozada, 6 costillas rotas, un pulmón, páncreas e hígado también destrozados del golpe y creo que tengo una fractura en el tórax, he subestimado a ese orco, la próxima vez que te vea no te sera tan sencillo escapar" Tirion se tomo la poción de vida y restauro todos sus órganos y huesos completamente, unicamente dejándole la gran cicatriz en diagonal.

Defensores Orcos (0)

Caballeros de la muerte (90)

Tirion: "Rey exánime, ¿me oye?"

Rey exánime: "¿Por que interrumpes mi descanso?"

Tirion: "La defensa del portal ha caído pero necesito unicamente una cosa"

Rey exánime: "Bien hecho Tirion, ¿deseas alguna recompensa?"

Tirion: "Acherus"

Rey Exánime: "¿Acherus? Lo tendrás, siempre y cuando sea para nuestro propósito"

Tirion: "Lo sera mi rey. Tengo pensado ya una cosa. Con simple poder rúnico crearemos un portal igual de grande para que Acherus pueda pasar al otro lado sin problemas"

Rey Exánime: "Te mandare Acherus, espera unos minutos"

Tras un momento una gran ciudadela se poso en el aire a gran altura de donde estaba el portal, lentamente descendió hasta estar cerca del portal. Tirion y todos sus soldados agrandaron el portal con poder rúnico y Acherus entro hacia el otro lado.

Tirion: "Entremos" Tirion y sus soldados entraron al portal. Al entrar estaban en una isla donde había una gran ciudad, lo mas curioso es que esa ciudad era flotante. "Suban a Acherus" Mientras Tirion ordenaba a sus jinetes subir a la ciudadela los humanos presentes miraron al cielo y se asombraron y extrañaron un poco, algo flotaba encima de ellos como si fuera una gran mansión, adornada con símbolos extraños y banderas extrañas, lo mas raro fue esa gran calavera de cabra con un poderoso orbe mágico azul. "¡HUMANOS...!" Todos los presentes miraron al ser extraño con armadura azul y ahí fue el momento donde comprendieron que debían correr mas que nunca "… MORID". Todos empezaron a correr para nada pues estaban en una isla flotante, dos dragones esqueléticos azules destruyeron la mayoría de los barcos de Albión incluyendo al 'Gran Galeón Rojo' el galeón donde estaban casi todos los almirantes y nobles de reconquista. El galeón rojo exploto como nunca y se escuchaban gritos por todos sitios. La sangre adornaba las paredes y su olor entumecía las fosas nasales. Los caballeros de la muerte asesinaron al 90% de la población de Albión en solo 3 días.

Tirion: "Demasiado fácil ¿verdad amigo? Jajaja" lo decía mientras sostenía la cabeza que parecía ser el líder la nación de Albión 'Oliver Cromwell' o eso es lo que Tirion pensaba. Lo que de verdad hizo fue masacrar a un grupo que protagonizaron un golpe de estado llamados Reconquista, el verdadero líder o rey o príncipe de esta nación era un muchacho que estaba entre los 10% de supervivientes de Albión llamado Gales Tudor. Ese 10% de personas pudo escapar sin ser visto por los caballeros de la muerte y se fueron directos a Halkeginia. O eso creían, Tirion los dejo escapar unicamente para una cosa, decirle a ese paladín que estábamos aquí.

Tirion: "Bien, este lugar flotante es nuestro, cualquier misero humano que ose entrar sera bienvenido para ser convertido en caballeros de la muerte. Tú busca todos los cuerpos y tráemelos, los convertiré en caballeros de la muerte"

Soldado: "Si señor"

***Academia Tristain. Cinco días antes. 11.00 Pm***

Tras estar Zardal medio día encerrado en la enfermería al final pudo salir de allí diciéndoles que estaba completamente bien, unicamente estaba cansado ya que esa habilidad requería poder sagrado. Fue mandado por Louise a lavar sus camisas y ropa interior y él aburrido fue a hacerlas para pasar el tiempo. Mientras las lavaba difícilmente ya que eran de seda contemplo una gran olla de metal grande. Dejo un momento el lavado de ropa y reunió unos palos de madera que supuestamente estaban al lado. Coloco la gran olla encima de los palo aguantados por otros palos de madera, encontró por casualidad un cubo y empezó a reunir agua en la gran olla. Encendió el fuego con poder sagrado y se fue a terminar de lavar la ropa. "Hace días que no me pego un baño de los grandes, voy a quedar como nuevo". Colocó la ropa en un tendero que había al lado y entro a darse su baño hasta escuchar un ruido familiar

Siesta había salido afuera para recoger unas ropas y vio a lo lejos un luz roja, al llegar vio a alguien dentro de alguna cosa, cuanto mas se acercaba mas distinguía quien podría ser "Zard..." Iba a llamarlo pero al llegar se puso roja al ver que estaba desnudo y seguramente estaría bañándose "KYAAAAA" pego un grito al ver el enor… quiero decir las majestuosas joyas del paladín. El paladín que estaba plácidamente durmiendo pego un gran bote del susto "AHHH ¿E-EH? ¿QUE PASA?" El paladín se puso a mirar de un lado a otro y al momento vio a alguien empapada en agua.

Siesta: "¿Pu-Puedes t-ta-taparte?" Estaba peor que un pimiento rojo

Zardal: "¿Que has dicho?" Zardal aun estaba aturdido sobre ella actual acontecimiento.

Siesta: "¡Ta-tapatee!" Siesta le señalo temblando al ver eso aun con mas precisión sobre el rabillo del ojo.

Zardal al final entendió lo que quiso decir y se vio a si mismo de pie enseñando al dragón… digo sus joyas. De un grito se metió al agua otra vez totalmente avergonzado y después miro hacia ella y ¿se estaba quitando la ropa? "¿Por que te quitas tus ropas?" Le pregunto Zardal a Siesta aun avergonzado.

Siesta: "E- es vergonzoso mirar eso, pe-pero ahora estoy mojada y n- no puedo trabajar así… ACHUS*… de-dejame entrar mientras la ropa se se- se- - - ACHUS*… seca"

Zardal cambio a su actitud normal: "Yo me iba ya así que puedes tomarlo"

Siesta: "¡E- espera… por favor!" Zardal se extraño por eso y se quedo con ella

Ellos estaban de espaldas dentro de la gran olla de agua mientras hablaban. Siesta le comento a Zardal que su cocinero principal Marteau le había puesto el mote de 'nuestro paladin' cosa que hizo que Zardal se riera. Luego Siesta le pregunto que qué habilidad usó. Zardal le explico a Siesta esa habilidad, 'Bendición de los reyes antiguos' era una habilidad de clase superior el cual al aumentar todas tu fuerzas masivamente también aumenta tu cuerpo para poder sostener todo ese aumento de poder. Aún si es de corto tiempo el poder que monstruo físicamente era incomparable. Siesta miro de reojo y vio unas cuantas cicatrices y se asusto pensando que se lo había hecho el noble.

Siesta: "¿Gui-Guiche te hizo esto?" pregunto con temor.

Zardal: "¡Ah! ¿Estos? Fueron entrenando en mi mundo"

Siesta: "¿Entrenando?… ¡Que entrenamiento mas cruel!" por poco empezaba a llorar

Zardal: "No llores Siesta, Esto fue necesario, doloroso y necesario..."

Siesta: "¡¿Necesario?! ¿Y si hubieras muerto?"

Zardal: "Fueron necesarios, para ser un paladín hay que pasar unas pruebas. La prueba de la rectitud, la prueba del deber y la prueba del coraje. Estas pruebas por simples que parezcan ser son muy difíciles en términos para un paladín. Rectitud, saber cuando hay que hacer justicia y cuando hay que perdonar y eso incluye también a los enemigos. Deber, conocer tu causa y llevarla encima de tus hombros pero sin olvidar la verdadera acción, ayudar al débil y al necesitado. Y el ultimo y mas complicado, el Coraje, cada acción trae consigo sus consecuencias buenas y malas, desde la pequeña decisión de un bebe que se quiere levantar y se cae hasta que por fin puede lograr andar hasta incluso un gran político que con una única orden puede destruir o hacer prosperar un gran país. La prueba de coraje requiere la rectitud y el deber, debes hacer justicia sin olvidar tu causa. La prueba es sencilla, te enfrentas a un enemigo que ha matado ciertas vidas que no conoces, te enfrentas a él y lo derrotas pero… ¿hay que matarlo, o hay que darle alguna oportunidad?, no sabemos a quien a matado y porque, pero si lo matas jamas sabrás la respuesta, ahora bien, no se puede hacer justicia sin saber su parte de la historia. Cuando te cuenta la parte de su historia te dice que a matado a tres personas que violaban a su madre. Si bien la justicia cumplió su cometido ante esos tres, el juicio de este hombre no pasara desapercibido, aquí entra el deber de ayudar al débil, reducir su confinamiento o incluso quedarse en casa de su madre como una prisión domiciliaria. El coraje es tomar la decisión mas acertada posible con sus consecuencias en base a lo que dice el presunto asesino. Hay veces que es bueno dar el beneficio de la duda y dejarlo marchar, hay otros que no corren la misma suerte. Dejemos estas explicaciones de lado, yo falle la prueba de coraje 2 veces por dar el beneficio de la duda y estas cicatrices fueron mi castigo, al final sus historias eran inventadas y en ese entonces yo era muy ingenuo."

(Nota. He intentado explicar de cierta forma como serian una de las pruebas de los paladines, evidentemente inventado.)

Siesta: "No entendí mucho… pero si pude entender que fue muy difícil para ti" Siesta trazo con su dedo en su espalda una de sus cicatrices y Zardal se tenso.

Zardal: "¿Qué haces?" Zardal se estremeció

Siesta: "Lo-lo siento… solo quería to-to-tocarla" A Siesta empezó a salirle vapor de su cabeza y sus ojos lucían mareados.

Zardal: "Creo que llevamos mucho tiempo aquí, salgamos, la ropa esta ya seca" Siesta le respondió con la cabeza de forma mareada.

***Momento después***

Zardal: "¿Estas mejor ya?"

Siesta asintió "Si, gracias Zardal por compartir este momento conmigo"

Zardal "¿A que viene eso? Eso es lo que hacen los amigos ¿no?, apoyarse mutuamente" Zardal le dirigió una cálida sonrisa

Siesta se sonrojo y miro hacia el cielo y le dijo "De verdad gracias… y lo siento" Esto ultimo lo dijo muy bajito

Zardal: "¿Dijiste algo?"

Siesta: "Nada..." Después de despedirse Zardal volvió a la habitación de Louise y la sirvienta volvió a sus quehaceres.

***00.30 Am***

Mientras Zardal volvía a la habitación de Louise se percato de que algo lo agarraba "¿Um?". Se giro y vio a un lagarto rojo agarrándole del pie "¿Pero que rayos?". Entonces el lagarto al ver que no podía con el hizo algo mejor, se puso detrás de el y Zardal lo siguió con la mirada y el lagarto lo empujo "¿Que quieres?¿Acaso quiere que valla a algún lado?" El lagarto asintió y lo siguió empujando "Esta bien" Al final llegaron a una puerta "¿Es aquí?" El lagarto lo empujo y entro a la habitación y después entro el lagarto y se posiciono en una esquina de la habitación.

¿?: "Oh, ya era hora de que vinieras mi dulce caballero" Esta chica hablaba con una sensual voz, la primera impresión que tuvo Zardal fue que era more, tenia el cabello rojo y su perfecto cuerpo contorneado que se reflejaba a la luz de la luna, fue como ver una joya, luego se dio cuenta de que estaba semi-desnuda con unicamente unas bragas y sujetador

Zardal un poco nervioso le pregunto "¿Quien, quien eres?"

¿?: "Mi nombre es Kirche Augusta Frederica Von Ahnalt Zerbst, pero puedes llamarme Kirche, o si tu quieres 'La Ardiente'"

Zardal: "¿Tu eres a la chica que protegí verdad?"

Kirche: "Si querido, me cautivaste al principio y me enamore a primera vista de ti al salvarme, luego me enamore aun mas por que pudiste derrotar a un noble" Kirche le hizo un gesto para que se sentase en su cama y Zardal acepto gustosamente "Hablame de ti querido"

Zardal estaba en un gran compromiso, estaba delante de una gran mujer pero aun sabia que era una niña de 16 años, el problema es que sabia poco de mujeres y la ultima vez que lo hizo fue hace 5 años, verla así activo sus instintos "Entonces ¿Que exactamente deseas saber sobre mi?"

Kirche: "Todo..." Dijo mientras se relamía los labios, En verdad Kirche le gustaba salir con muchos chicos pero solamente les tomaba el pelo pero esta situación era diferente, Kirche de verdad estaba enamorada de Zardal por haberla salvado, lo veía como un ángel caído del cielo para salvarla a ella y rodearla con esos musculosos brazos.

Kirche rodeo a Zardal y le beso en los labios, Zardal respondió con ese besos, sus instintos reprimidos estaban por las nubes

Kirche: "Desde que me salvaste no he podido de dejar de pensar en ti, mi ángel de la guarda"

Cada uno se puso ha hacer sus cosas.

(Nota. ¿No os lo esperabais eh? Zardal y Kirche, voy a intentar que sean pareja ya que técnicamente si pueden, cada uno viene de una era digamos medieval así que eso creo que era normal en esos tiempos. Lo siento por muchos ya que esto me lo tengo que saltar si no creo que violaría la ley de la pagina xD)

***4.00 Am***

Zardal se levantaba de la cama de Kirche lentamente para no despertarla pero fue todo lo contrario

Kirche: "¿Ya te vas querido?" Dijo Kirche con una pose seductora

Zardal: "Creo que me excedí demasiado, de todas formas tengo que irme a la habitación de Louise, si se entera de esto posiblemente nos mate a los dos" Kirche le explico de la legendaria rivalidad entre la casa Vallière y la casa Zerbst y de como un antepasado de Kirche le robo el marido a una Vallière.

Kirche: "Tienes razón, ¿Vuelves mañana?"

Zardal: "Lo intentare, por cierto, ahora ¿Que somos?"

Kirche: "No es evidente, somos novios ¿no?" Dijo con una cara que haría llorar hasta el mas desalmado

Zardal salio por la puerta a la habitación de Louise y entro sin hacer una pizca de ruido. Louise dormía plácidamente y parecía tener un estupendo sueño, a veces murmuraba algo extraño, '¿Que querrá decir munya? Como sea voy a dormir, me duele todo' Zardal se acostó en el heno y se durmió.

***7.45 Am***

Zardal: "Louise despierta, debes preparate para la clase"

Louise: "mmmhhh… cinco minutos mas… ademas hoy es día del vació…. ZZZ ZZZ ZZZ"

Zardal: "¿Día del vació?"

Louise: "mmm… No hay clase hoy ZZZ ZZZ ZZZ"

Zardal: "Ya veo"

***10.45 Am***

Louise: "¿Porque no me has despertado antes?"

Zardal: "Lo hice, de todas formas, voy a desayunar" Dejo a Louise refunfuñando y se fue a desayunar. Louise se quedo en su habitación estudiando su magia

Dentro del comedor Marteau lo llamo "Oh nuestro paladín, ¿como estas? Si has venido a desayunar este es lugar indicado"

Zardal: "Gracias chef Marteau" Zardal miro por todas partes buscando a su amiga Siesta y al no verla decidió preguntar. "Chef Marteau ¿Y siesta, no la he visto desde esta mañana?"

Marteau: "No te has enterado, ayer en la tarde vino un noble para contratar a Siesta, ese noble no me cae bien, de hecho no me gusta ninguno pero ese es el peor de todos, el Conde Mott"

Zardal: "¿Tan malo es?"

Marteau: "El peor, todas las sirvientas que tiene las contrata unicamente para sus juegos sexuales y las trata como le da la real gana, las usa como objetos, me da tanta pena Siesta y lo peor es que el Conde Mott es un viejo de 57 años"

Zardal: "¿Qué ese qué?¿Donde esta ese cabrón?, le romperé los huevos si hace falta ¿Donde se encuentra el conde Mott ahora mismo?"

Marteau: "Si supiese donde vive con gusto te lo diría pero no lo se"

Zardal: "Preguntare por ahí"

Zardal regreso a la habitación de Louise y pregunto sobre el conde Mott, le dijo que era un viejo putero y un desalmado, le pregunto donde vivía y que estaba a unas 35 millas al este de la academia. Salí corriendo y me encontré con Guiche, Guiche se asusto de mi presencia un poco pero se calmo cuando le pregunte "¿donde guardan los caballos?" me señalo unos establos, cogí un caballo y me apresure hacia el este, pero antes de salir le volví a preguntar al niño "Sabes como es la casa del Conde Mott" Guiche sin saber por que iba a ir allí me lo dijo de todas formas y luego me fui, tenia un plan pensado para llevarme de allí a Siesta y cualquier otra chica mas que tuviese encerrada. Cuando llegue allí toque al portón.

Guardia: "¿Quien va?"

Zardal: "Soy Sir Zardal Fein, por algún malentendido una de mis chicas de cuarto ha sido llevada sin mi autorización hacia aquí, deseo hablar con el conde Mott para poder llegar a un acuerdo"

Guardia: "De acuerdo, espere un momento" Tras un minuto la puerta exterior se abrió y entraron dentro de la casa "Espera aquí en la sala de espera mientras aviso al Conde Mott" Asentí y me senté, su casa era bastante grande y lujosa. Unos minutos después apareció un hombre mayor con bigote y un abrigo de piel que usaba como pijama

Conde Mott: "¿Quien es usted, por que requiere de mi presencia?"

Zardal: "Encantado de conocerle Conde Mott, soy Sir Zardal Fein, una de mis concubinas que la tenia trabajando en la escuela de Tristain a sido traída a este lugar sin mi autorización"

Mott: "Ya-Ya veo, aun así tengo un papel que verifica que ahora es mía" Me enseño el papel pero ya tenia una contra-medida.

Gracias a mi magia sagrada puedo falsificar otras notas iguales y cambiar ciertas cosas en mi propia autorización.

Zardal: "Me temo que no señor Mott" Le entregue mi autorización en donde reclamaba ser dueño de Siesta incluyendo ciertas cosas mas como la fecha de iniciación y eso.

Mott: "No-no puede ser, ¿Que quieres?"

Zardal: "Evidentemente a ella, he venido a recuperarla y ya que estamos aquí también quiero llevarme a tus otras chicas"

Mott: "¡Eso no es posible Señor Zardal!"

Zardal: "oh, si que sera posible, no querrá que sus amigos marqueses y nobles sepan que arrastro consigo a una niña de quince años y mantiene ocultas a otras niñas menores de edad para usted, ¿no es usted ya mayorcito para esas cosas?"

Mott: "¡Insolente!"

Zardal: "Firme y no diré nada a cambio de la chica y las demás. De hecho le voy a dar algo para que se entretenga" Mott se suavizo un poco

Mott: "¿Qué piensas mostrarme?"

Zardal: "Sabia que usted le gustaban estas cosas así que la pedí prestada" Le entrego un libro donde salían mujeres sin ropa. "Firme y sera suyo"

Conde Mott firmo sin pensárselo dos veces y con Siesta y las demás se fueron

Siesta: "¿Po-porque viniste?"

Zardal: "¿Porque? No hay un porque en eso, no iba a dejar que ese viejo te usara como objeto sexual" Siesta se estremeció por que no sabia nada de eso

Siesta: "Gracias..."

Zardal: "Volvamos"

***Mientras tanto***

Louise: "Ese estúpido familiar, un dia me va a dar algo" lo decía mientras corría a toda velocidad con un caballo junto con Guiche y Kirche y Tabitha en su dragón. A lo lejos vieron como Zardal se dirigía hacia ellos. Louise por poco le tira de los pelos a Zardal mientras los demás se reían un poco de la situación. Al final volvieron a Tristain y todo para Siesta se soluciono.

(Nota. Este a sido uno de los largos, comencé a escribir en el ordenador desde las seis de la tarde hasta las una y media de la noche. Disfruten)


	6. Exhibición de familiar

**Día de exhibición familiar**

***Azeroth. Ventormenta***

El Rey Exánime caminaba en dirección al palacio del rey Wryym junto a su séquito de Valkyrs mientras observaba a sus caballeros de la muerte defendiendo la mayoría de la ciudad.

Rey Exánime: '_Desearía que mis soldados y comandantes de Naxxramas estuvieran aquí. ¿En que diablos estoy pensando? __Kel'Thuzad__, mi mano derecha murió por culpa de Tirion y su discípulo. Fue mi mas fiel comandante, por eso Tirion, tengo algo planeado especialmente para ti… Espero que estés lo suficientemente preparado para enfrentarte a él, pero antes..._' "¡Valkyrs!"

Las cuatro Valkyrs se detuvieron delante de él y se arrodillaron ante su amo y señor. La principal de ellas hablo por todas.

Vardmadra: "¡Gloria al Rey Exánime! ¿Cuales son tus ordenes mi rey? ¡Las cumpliremos con total voluntad!"

Rey Exánime: "Tengo una misión especial para ti. Como la valkyr principal de mi ejercito te dirigirás y atravesaras el portal oscuro. Busca al discípulo de Tirion, el que se me escapó en el último momento. Su nombre es Zardal, es un paladín peligroso. Tu misión es sencilla, encuéntralo y pelea contra él, hazle creer que tiene las de ganar pero no tan fácil, dile que trabajas bajo un caballero de la muerte. Y lo mas importante, no dejes que Tirion te encuentre y tampoco le hables de él al humano. Quiero ver la sorpresa de Tirion cuando vea que sus planes no van como querían."

Vardmadra: "Se cumplirá la voluntad del rey exánime"

La valkyr hizo lo que le ordenaron y salio volando hacia el portal.

Rey Exánime: '_Tirion, se que aun intentas liberarte de mi control pero yo tengo otros planes para ti jajaja… __Cuando hayas matado lo suficiente y el ultimo cadáver que tengas delante sea el de Zardal cortare mi conexión contigo. Ahí sera el momento donde te __romperás__ jajaja. Tus gritos __serán__ sinfonía para mis __oídos_'

***En algún lugar de Halkeginia***

Un colapso espacio-temporal abrió una brecha en un bosque cercano a la capital de Tristania. De esa brecha se estampo en el suelo Korgon. Al instante la brecha cedió y volvió todo a la normalidad

Korgon: "Rayos que dolor. ¿Donde estoy?¿Conseguí pasar?" Korgon escucho el sonido de unas carretas y se escondió detrás de unos arbustos. Primero vio pasar una carreta normal tirada por 2 caballos donde dentro se encontraban unos soldados pero portaban ropa parecida a la tela. El siguiente carro que vio fue muy inusual incluso para el orco, había visto de todo pero nunca algo tan elegante y colorido, había una carreta blanca con adornos extraños de color rosa y rojo, tirado por 2 caballos con un cuerno en su frente, su pelaje tenia los colores del arcoiris. "¿Por todos los… qué diablos son esas bestias? No parecen ser pegasos" Dentro del carruaje vio a dos soldados esta vez mas armados, a una mujer mayor y a una niña muy bien vestida, demasiado bien vestida. "Esas vestimentas se parecen mucho a las que usaba el Principe Anduin, pero parecen estar mejor hechas que en Azeroth. Esa niña debe ser de la realeza, una princesa" Después paso otra carreta como la primera. "Voy a seguirlos, no conozco este lugar al menos veré hacia donde van"

Korgon recogió su hacha y se puso a correr por los arbustos un poco alejado de la ultima carreta

***Academia de Tristain***

Louise: "La princesa va a llegar dentro de poco y aun estas ahí tumbado. Tampoco me has dicho aun lo que vas a hacer en la exhibición de los familiares"

Zardal: "Esta bien, ya me levanto, estuve practicando un movimiento el cual puedo mostrar allí fuera"

Louise: "¿Cual movimiento?"

Zardal: "Negar la magia"

Louise: "¿QUE? ¿Eso se puede hacer?"

Zardal: "Si, pero a mi me cuesta un poco mas hacerlo. El caso es que puedo interrumpir cualquier lanzamiento de hechizos."

Zardal le explico a Louise esa habilidad pero no se entusiasmo mucho.

Louise: "Vamos, la princesa esta al llegar"

***Carro de la Realeza***

La princesa de Tristania llamada Henrietta estaba muy triste y a la vez contenta. Hace unos días uno de sus consejeros le aviso a Henrietta que Albion había sido masacrado completamente por seres desconocidos. Henrietta se alarmo ya que su futuro esposo estaba allí en una rebelión contra Reconquista, grupo de nobles Albion que intentaron unir a Halkeginia a través de la guerra en preparación para una eventual invasión de Tierra Santa. Pero luego se quedo mas tranquila, de cierta manera sin ignorar la situación de Albion, sabiendo por un mensaje que su futuro esposo había conseguido escapar de allí y ahora se encontraba en paradero desconocido.

Agnes: "¿Le preocupa algo Henrietta-sama?"

Henrietta: "No es nada Agnes, es solo… que estaba pensando en lo sucedido con Albión. Aun no puedo creerme lo que paso allí"

Agnes: "No se lamente por eso Henrietta-sama, posiblemente sean rumores inventados por algún infeliz"

Henrietta: "Ojala pudiera creer eso, pero mi corazón dice todo lo contrario"

Agnes: "Pase lo que pase Henrietta-sama, Agnes Chevalier de Milán la protegerá con su vida"

Henrietta: "Gracias Agnes" Henrietta le dirigió una cálida sonrisa a Agnes y Agnes le devolvió la sonrisa.

Agnes: "Mire, ya estamos llegando a Tristain"

Henrietta miro un poco por la ventanilla de su carruaje y se veía de fondo un poco alejado el castillo de la academia. '_Louise, tengo tantas ganas de volver a verte_'

***Tiempo actual. Unos 200 metros detrás de los carruajes***

Se podía ver a un orco jadeando bastante, correr detrás del carruaje había sido agotador ya que estuvo corriendo por casi tres horas. Cuando vio a que el ultimo carruaje se dirigía hacia el castillo se detuvo a descansar para recuperar fuerzas, ademas estaba hambriento.

Korgon: "¿Cuanto… tiempo… e… estado… corriendo…? Uf, uf, uf" Korgon decidió acostarse apoyado en uno de los arboles oculto por unos arbustos. Tras un rato descansando al final decidió levantarse

Korgon: 'T_engo que buscar algo de comer. Mientras __corría__ hacia aquí pude ver a unos cuantos cervatillos, lo siento mucho por ellos pero estoy muy hambriento y no hay nada mas aquí que pueda ser comestible, ademas no me quiero arriesgar a probar cualquier fruto de aquí, podrían ser venenosos_'

Un momento después se podía ver a Korgon comiéndose las patas de un cervatillo y a otros dos mas listos para comer, todo su pelaje e intestinos habían sido eliminados, consiguió lavarlos en un pequeño arroyo cerca de allí. Se los comió crudos ya que no quería alertar a nadie por el humo de alguna fogata. Después de comer se puso a descansar y esperar hasta el anochecer para poder inspeccionar los alrededores del castillo y por suerte encontrar alguna pista o indicio del desaparecido que Tirion quería matar.

***Tristain. Llegada de la princesa***

Todos los alumnos estaban reunidos ante la llegada de la princesa en la entrada de la academia. Primeramente entro un carruaje oscuro donde salieron unos soldados con espadas en sus espaldas y su varita. Después entro el carruaje real tirado por unicornios con pelaje de color arcoiris. El ultimo carruaje igual que el primero salieron mismos soldados. Tras eso el carruaje rosa se abrió y primero bajaron 2 soldados bien armados, luego salio una muchacha rubia con armadura y una placa en su pecho izquierdo, la rubia dio la mano a una mujer con vestido blanco y una capa purpura, su belleza era bastante grande. Portaba una diadema plateada en su cabeza, su pelo purpura brillaba intensamente a la luz del sol y con sus azules ojos cualquier hombre podía caer rendido a sus pies.

Cuando Henrietta salio de su carruaje se puso a mirar a todos sitios buscando a su amiga pero pudo distinguir a alguien que sobresalía a todos por su altura, un hombre que portaba una armadura de reluciente ¿oro?. Se quedo un poco extrañada y mucho mas cuando vio algo inusual que no se había percatado, encima de ese hombre estaba ¿Louise?. No se podía ver bien pero Henrietta se percato de que a Louise le estaban saliendo humo de sus orejas, Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una Louise muy roja le saludo desde lejos. Henrietta aun sorprendida por esa situación le sonrió pero no la saludo ya que tenia que ser cortes con los demás estudiantes.

[Flashback]

Zardal: "Mira, la princesa esta saliendo"

Louise: "No es justo, no alcanzo a ver desde aquí"

Zardal: "Tengo una idea"

Louise: "¿Cual?" Tras esa pregunta Louise fue aupada encima del paladín

Louise: "¡¿Que estas haciendo estúpido, bajameee?!" lo dijo sin gritar mucho

Zardal: "Decías que no podías ver y esta fue la solución que se me ocurrió"

Louise: "Pero me da mucha vergüenza"

Zardal se rio internamente por la reacción de Louise, de hecho le encantaba hacer cosas así como si estuviese cuidando a su hija

Zardal: "De acuerdo, te bajare pero la princesa ya esta ahí. Que pena que no vallas a poder verla"

Louise: "¡E-espera!"

Zardal: "Jajaja… ¿Por qué no la saludas?"

Louise: "No te rías" Louise estaba muy avergonzada por estar así pero aun así saludo a Henrietta y pudo ver como le respondía con una sonrisa.

[Fin Flashback]

Guiche: "Que hermosa es la princesa" Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y al girarse pudo ver a Motmorency frunciendo los ojos "Pe-pero Motmorency es la flor mas hermosa de toda Tristain"

Kirche: "Yo soy mas hermosa que ella" Kirche dirigió una mirada pervertida a Zardal y Zardal se sonrojo, por suerte Louise no le vio por que la tenia aupada

***En la noche. Habitación de Louise***

Se podían ver a Zardal y Louise hablando, aunque la verdad la única que hablaba era una Louise un poco furiosa por lo de antes.

Louise: "Te dije que no lo hicieras, me daba mucha vergüenza"

Zardal: "Pero pudiste ver a la princesa ¿no?"

Louise: "No es justo, tu-"

Toc* Toc*

Zardal: "Espera" Zardal se acerco a la puerta y pregunto "¿Quien es a estas horas de la noche?"

¿?: "¿Puedes dejarme entrar? Tengo poco tiempo"

Zardal: "Voy a abrir pero no te muevas"

Sea cual sea el que intentase entrar jamas podría haberlo hecho ya que con solo su presencia, Zardal podría intimidar a cualquiera y con sus habilidades jamas podría recibir daño él o Louise. Zardal abrió y Henrietta pudo ver al gran hombre de antes sonrojándose un poco al verlo.

Zardal la vio y al instante supo quien era

Zardal: "Puedes entrar… Princesa"

Henrietta se sorprendió al descubrir su identidad sin haberse quitado la capucha

Louise: "¿Quien es, Zardal?"

Henrietta se quito la capucha mientras Zardal cerraba la puerta y ésta se abalanzo hacia Louise revelando la cara de la princesa

Henrietta: "Querida Louise, cuanto tiempo sin poder verte" grito emocionada

Louise se sorprendió y consiguió zafarse del repentino agarre de la princesa y al instante se arrodillo ante ella

Louise: "¿Princesa Henrietta, que se le debe su presencia ante esta humilde noble?"

Henrietta: "Louise deja eso por favor, hoy no vengo como la princesa si no como tu amiga de la infancia"

Zardal: "En cierto modo os parecéis a Anduin en vuestro modo de hablar alteza" dijo mientras se arrodillaba y besaba la mano de Henrietta

Henrietta agradeció el gesto: "¿Quien es Anduin?"

Louise: "Es verdad es la primera vez que escucho ese nombre"

Zardal: "Es el príncipe del reino de Ventormenta pero no quiero aburriros con mis historias, hablad de vuestras cosas, yo bajare abajo por un momento. En un rato vengo"

Zardal se fue al césped de abajo mientras dejaba solas a las dos niñas para que hablasen de sus cosas. Incluso si notara algún peligro Zardal podría sentirlo para poder llegar a tiempo.

***A las afueras de la academia. Korgon***

Korgon se levanto ya totalmente descansado por todo lo que tuvo que correr esa tarde. Se dirigió con hacha en mano hacia los muros de la academia, tenia que ir con cautela mientras intentaba no hacer nada de ruido. '_¿Qué diantres es esto?No hay nadie defendiendo los muros. Sea quien sea el que viva aquí __podría__ morir __fácilmente.__ Ahí hay una pequeña roca, me __subiré__ a ella y mirare por dentro haber si hay algo_' Korgon se subió a la pequeña roca pero un descuido hizo que se le resbalase un pie estampando sus bolas en la roca. '_JODEEEEEEEER..._' Korgon grito internamente todas las palabrotas que se le ocurrieron mientras se frotaba sus partes intimas y le salían lagrimas en sus ojos, todo eso mientras se retorcía de dolor en el césped e intentaba no quedarse si aire por el tremendo shock.

Todo eso hubiese pasado desapercibido excepto por un paladín.

***Dentro de la academia***

Zardal: "¿Que fue eso?"

Zardal escucho un fuerte golpe que provenía detrás de los muros

Zardal: "No se que animales habrá aquí pero eso no se sintió como si fuera algún animal"

Se dirigió hacia el lugar y escucho murmullos y quejas inaudibles, hasta que escucho algo que recordó en Azeroth y era un insulto orco. Zardal no comprendía la situación y decidió hecha un vistazo y se quedo un poco en blanco, veía a un orco retorciéndose en el césped mientras frotaba sus partes intimas.

Zardal: "¿Quien diablos eres tu?"

Korgon se detuvo al escuchar a alguien hablándole. Se detuvo de hacer esas cosas vergonzosas y miro hacia el muro y veía una cabeza, pelo largo y ¿rubio? No lo veía bien por ser de noche. Tras estar unos segundos mirando sus ojos se abrieron como platos, aunque su visión era cegada por las lunas, cosa que se dio cuenta antes, pudo ver bien quien era. Héroe de la segunda guerra al salvar a la mayoría de humanos y héroe también por haber expulsado al rey exánime de las tierras de la peste del este.

Korgon: "¿Zardal?"

Zardal: "¿Sabes hablar mi lengua?"

Korgon: "Bastante como para entablar una conversación"

Los dos decidieron ir hacia la entrada pero los dos se quedaron en posición de guardia.

Zardal: "Tengo varias preguntas. Si sabes quien soy asumo que eres de Azeroth. ¿Quien eres?¿que paso con el Rey Exánime?"

Korgon: "Soy Korgon, líder y defensor del portal oscuro en las tierras devastadas del sur. Y sobre el rey exánime..." Korgon se detuvo un rato poniendo en tensión a Zardal.

Zardal: "Ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿Como has llegado aquí?"

Korgon: "Por el portal oscuro… ne-necesito que te sientes y escuches"

Zardal: "Dejate de rodeos Orco y habla"

Korgon: "Como quieras. Hace unos días fuimos avisado con un informe en donde decía que el rey exánime salio victorioso y empalo a la mayoría de los paladines en la entrada de Corona de Hielo"

Zardal: "… … … ¿El rey exánime… sigue… VIVO?"

Korgon: "Si. Necesito que te sientes, lo que vas a escuchar no creo que te valla a gustar"

Zardal se sentó un poco aturdido, el rey exánime aun seguía con vida. Todo lo que hicieron su pelotón y todos los héroes de la segunda guerra fueron en vano.

Zardal: "Continua..."

Korgon: "Voy a ir directamente al grano, no tiene caso ir haciendo rodeos. Ventormenta a sido completamente destruida. Suponiendo eso no puedo descartar que Entrañas, el monte Hyjal y Forjaz hayan sido asediadas también."

Zardal no podía creer eso. ¿Tan fácil fue… Tan fácil para él fue destruir un continente entero? Entonces ¿para que fue esa estúpida batalla si tenia el poder de asediarnos con solo una orden suya?¿Toda esa contienda fue solo una tomadura de pelo? Nos manipulo a todos hasta el final siendo sus marionetas que revoloteaban en la palma de su mano. Todo tenia sentido, fuimos peones dentro de su juego, nos reunió, nos uso deliberadamente como le dio en gana. Toda la maldita contienda fue para debilitarnos y jugar con nosotros y por su puesto para matarnos y hacer ver a todo el mundo que podría destruir el mundo cuando quisiese y de la forma que fuese.

Korgon: "Y lo peor de todo. Debo decírtelo pero no se de que forma hacerlo"

Zardal: "Ha-habla…" Dijo totalmente aturdido

Korgon: "Es sobre tu maestro. ¿Quieres saberlo?"

Zardal ya sabia lo que le estaba diciendo, pero si por algún casual había alguna posibilidad de que no fuese así le pregunto de todas formas

Zardal: "S-Si"

Korgon: "El rey exánime convirtió a Tirion en un caballero de la muerte..."

Para Zardal esas palabras fueron como cuchillas que se le clavaban en su corazón. Su maestro convertido en la aberración que mas odiaba al igual que su padre.

Korgon: "… El fue el que asedio Ventormenta y posiblemente los demás lugares, me enfrente a el mientras defendíamos el portal oscuro, mas del cuatro mil soldados perecieron antes esos ciento cincuenta caballeros de la muerte. Pude herir a tu maestro pero es muy poderoso, el maldito pudo alinear el flujo temporal de alguna forma y vincularlo con este lugar. Posiblemente ya este en algún lugar de aquí."

De alguna manera Zardal pudo comprender todo lo que le dijo.

Zardal: "Ya veo… ¿Que piensas hacer ahora?"

Korgon: "Me quedare por aquí en este bosque vigilando este castillo ya que no hay nadie para defenderlo, si bien detesto a la alianza, yo te admiro por tu honorable valentía que mostraste en la segunda guerra. Defenderé este castillo de los caballeros de la muerte."

Zardal: "Gracias por ese gesto Korgon, lo tendré en cuenta y no te culpes de lo que le ocurrió a Tirion no es su culpa, toda es del rey exánime"

Zardal y Korgon se saludaron cordialmente. Korgon desapareció en el bosque y regreso a la habitación de Louise.

***Habitación de Louise***

Zardal se disponía a entrar por la puerta pero se quedo escuchando una conversación de ellas dos.

Louise: "… jajaja, como te decía. ¿Que te pasa Henrietta, te conozco bastante y se que has estado actuando rara todo este tiempo?"

Henrietta: "Me conoces bastante querida Louise y si, tienes razón. Hay algo que me atormenta desde hace dos días. Recibí una carta inesperada de alguien cercano a mi futuro esposo que estaba en Albion mientras luchaba contra Reconquista."

Louise: "¿El príncipe de Albion?¿Wales Tudor?"

Henrietta: "Si. Tengo miedo Louise. El informe decía que algo extraño asoló Albion en tan solo un momento y Wales consiguió escapar pero esta en paradero desconocido. No se que hacer… yo..."

Zardal: '_Posiblemente sea Tirion y su ejercito de Caballeros de la Muerte._'

Louise: "No debes preocuparte, estará bien. Confiá en él si a estado luchando contra un ejercito sabrá cuidarse también, quizás en unos días recibas un mensaje de él."

Henrietta: "Gracias Louise" Le sonrió

Zardal entro en ese momento poniendo nerviosas a las dos chicas.

Louise: "¡Tonto, no nos asustes así mas!"

Zardal: "Perdón"

Henrietta: "Creo que debo irme, si mis asistentes se enteran de que no estoy en mi habitación montaran un jaleo"

Zardal: "Perdone princesa… debo disculparme al escuchar la ultima parte de vuestra conversación a escondidas pero necesito hacerle una pregunta"

Henrietta estaba sorprendida por eso pero no le dio importancia.

Henrietta: "Claro, adelante"

Zardal: "En el informe de ese lugar llamado Albion, ¿Decía alguna cosa mas?"

Henrietta: "Creo que si, decían que se parecían a unos caballeros de vestimentas negras"

Zardal: "Muchas gracias"

Henrietta salio por la puerta y se alejo dejando a Zardal y Louise solos

Louise: "¿Ha que vino esa pregunta?"

Zardal: "Esto debe quedar entre nosotros y nadie mas. ¿Te acuerdas de ese caballero negro, el que luche al llegar a este sitio?"

Louise: "S-si" Dijo un poco temblorosa al recordad ese espeluznante momento

Zardal: "Lo que destruyo Albión, creo que fueron un ejercito de esos caballeros. Se que no lo entiendes pero ese caballero de la muerte era solo un simple peón."

Louise: "¿Que-que quieres decir?" Dijo temblando

Zardal al ver eso le puso su mano en la cabeza reconfortando un poco a la niña

Zardal: "En términos de poder, puedo enfrentarme por lo menos dos caballeros de esos yo solo siempre y cuando sea peones, osea Caballeros de la muerte 'débiles' que los usan como vanguardia, Luego están los caballeros de la muerte de reserva, son mucho mas fuertes que los peones y son llamados Caballería, ya que atacan montados en sus caballos. Ellos son utilizados para asaltos rápidos. Aunque sean de reserva jamas te debes confiar, uno de ellos en su caballo puede derribar a cualquier enemigo que se le cruce por delante. Luego están los llamados Guardianes, son notablemente mas grandes que un caballero de la muerte normal al haber absorbido la sangre de todos su enemigos. Para eliminar a uno de esos es necesario cinco paladines. Y los que quedan son los llamados Jinetes. Jinetes es el rango mas alto de los caballeros de la muerte siendo superado unicamente por el rey exánime, su líder. Por otra parten están sus Valkyrs..."

Louise escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Zardal decía hasta la parte de valkyr.

Louise: "¿Valkirias?¿Como la que hizo Guiche?"

Zardal: "En comparación, las de Guiche se destruirían ante la presencia de la Valkyr, a diferencia de que los caballeros de la muerte son controlados por voluntad del rey exánime, las Valkyrs decidieron someterse por propia voluntad ya que lo adoraban como al dios de la muerte."

Louise: "¿Tanta diferencia hay? Quizás sea algún mago de clase cuadrado el que invoco esa Valkiria, yo creo que son especulaciones"

Zardal: "Quizás vuestras Valkirias de tierra que hagan algún mago de clase cuadrado para vosotros sea muy poderoso, pero una Valkyr de mi mundo no es para tomar a la ligera. Ellos estaban antes que nosotros los humanos. Posiblemente antes fuesen santas de alguna otra deidad pero algo los desterró, ellas están entre el plano material y espiritual"

Louise: "Aun no comprendo la diferencia"

Zardal: "… … Son capaces de resucitar a los muertos. ¿Como podría explicártelo...? No se si puedas comprenderlo pero te puedo decir tres nombres y sus habilidades de Valkirias al servicio del rey exánime."

Louise poco a poco comenzaba a comprender pero todo era un poco confuso, ella no sabia que eran en verdad las Valkirias pues ella solo las había visto en algunos magos de tierra como esbirros de combate

Zardal: "La primera es Olrun Clamabatallas, antes de eso al menos te voy a definir los rasgos de la valkyr. Son espectrales como algunos de los elementales de aquí, tienen alas en la espalda, blancas con mezcla espectral, cubiertas con un casco que le tapa la mayor parte de la cabeza y va equipada con una arma muy extraña. Como iba diciendo esta Valkyr es la supervisora del avance de los caballeros de la muerte, maestra por así decirlo, controla sus capacidades defensivas y ofensivas y quien no da la talla es enviado al circulo de los indignos. Su poder es convertir a los vivos en criaturas horrendas que sirven de vanguardia kamikaze en el campo de batalla. Su poder es bastante grande y es capaz de enfrentarse a mas de diez caballeros de la muerte sin ni siquiera sudar."

Louise no comprendía mucho pero oír esas cosas la puso tensa, también se imagino a la Valkyr de la forma que se le fue descrita y de alguna forma le acabo gustando.

Zardal: "La segunda es Svala Tumbapena, ella porta una lanza con inscripciones en la punta de su arma en dialecto Vrykul, nadie sabe que significa excepto ella. Ella es la líder espiritual del ejercito de la plaga Vrykul. Su poder es convertir a los humanos en entes demoníacos, elementales oscuros. Puede controlar a cualquier elemental siempre que no superen sus capacidades, cosa que es muy poco probable. En la batalla ella es llamada 'La muerte blanca', nadie conoce sus capacidades pues ella unicamente manda a sus elementales oscuros a atacar (Imaginen esos elementales oscuros en la zona que te creas un caballero de la muerte y entras en el reino de las sombras a reclamar a Riendas del destrero, ahí hay unos elementales oscuros. Quien lo sepa sabrá de que hablo) Uno de ellos aniquilo a mas de treinta soldados entrenados, un ejercito de esas cosas es muy peligroso."

Louise: "Eso es una locura..."

Zardal: "Lo se… el tercero, no se si hay mas, es Hermana Svalna. Mano derecha del Rey Exánime, unicamente es convocada para exterminar algo que las otras dos Valkirias no consiguieron. Porta una lanza mucho mas larga que Svala, tiene hojas muy afiladas en los dos extremos de su lanza con inscripciones Vrykul pero diferentes a Svala. Su poderío físico supera a las otras dos con creces, puede partir con su lanza un muro de piedra como si fuese mantequilla. Sus poderes mágicos, tiene el poder suficiente para transformar a los vivos en caballeros de la muerte, porta una habilidad muy peligrosa llamada 'Simulación oscura' el cual puede copiar cualquier habilidad de cualquier enemigo"

Louise: "Creo que ya entiendo la diferencia…" '_Una de esas __Valkirias__fácilmente__podría__ destruir este mundo_' Louise pensó un poco y comprendió. Se estremeció mas de lo que ya estaba, Zardal volvió a colocar su mano en la cabeza de la niña.

Zardal: "Vamos a dormir, mañana es el día de esa exhibición, ¿Quieres ganar no es así?" le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa

Louise: "Si" le respondió un poco mejor, los dos se acostaron y no tardaron mucho en caer a manos de Morfeo.

***Fuera de la academia***

Una Valkyr estaba en el bosque con una pie encima de un moribundo orco.

Vardmadra: "Allí a lo lejos hay un castillo..." Vardmadra observo al orco casi inconsciente, Korgon herido hasta casi morir solo pudo pensar en lo que sucedió, fue tan repentino.

Korgon: '_¿Con todos mis años de entrenamiento...? no me dio tiempo a sentirla, no es eso… ni si quiera la __sentí.__ ¿Quien es esa __Valkiria__?… ¿Como pude caer tan rápido...?_'

[Flashback]

Korgon estaba descansando plácidamente pero en guardia por si acaso, pudo notar un pequeño silbido y se levanto a tiempo antes de que una flecha le perforase el cráneo. Al momento de girar su cabeza vio algo que lo extraño

Korgon: "¿Pero que-?"

Korgon fue agarrado por la cabeza y fue lanzado fuertemente hacia un árbol estampando su cuerpo

Korgon: "¡AAGHHH!"

La valquiria sin perder tiempo se lanzo como un rayo hacia Korgon y sin darle tiempo si quiera a moverse la Valkyr comenzó a hacerle laceraciones en su cuerpo con su arma. Tras un minuto se podía ver a Korgon jadeando cubierto de sangre y una Valkiria mirándolo fríamente.

Vardmadra: "¿Donde esta el paladín?"

Korgon escucho algo salir de la boca de la Valkiria pero estaba en shock y no consiguió escuchar nada. Vardmadra agarro a Korgon del cuello, lo levanto y de un fuerte golpe lo coloco por encima de ella en un árbol mientras le seguía agarrando al cuello, las astillas del árbol volaron en pedazos hacia todas direcciones.

Vardmadra: "¿Donde esta el paladín?" Vardmadra se estaba empezando a enojar ya que no le gustaba decir las cosas mas de unas vez.

Korgon se estaba asfixiando y Vardmadra lo noto así que aflojo un poco su agarre. Korgon tosió para recuperar aliento y al instante se llevo un tremendo golpe que lo envió a unos metros en el suelo.

Vardmadra: "¿Como te atreves a llenarme la mano con tus sucios gérmenes escoria?, Si no fuera por que necesito información ya te habría matado"

Korgon estaba tosiendo en el suelo y se dio la vuelta para mirar a la valquiria, iba a decir algo pero Vardmadra no le dejo, empalo en el hombro izquierdo a Korgon y este rugió de dolor.

Vardmadra: "Escuchame repugnante orco, yo soy con pregunta y tu eres quien responde ¿Te quedo claro?"

Korgon: "S-si" dijo ya cansado. '_No te pienso decir nada Valkyr_'

Vardmadra: "Por ultima vez… ¿Donde esta el paladín? Quiero una respuesta clara y concisa"

Korgon: "No se donde esta, también lo estoy buscando para decirle que tu rey esta aquí pero aun no lo he encontrado"

Vardmadra lo miro fijamente, si es que se le podía decir eso ya que ocultaba su cara con su casco. Con su mano movió ligeramente su lanza aun clavada en él y se estremeció.

Vardmadra: "Se que estas mintiendo… Si no fuera así no estarías aquí tan tranquilo. Respóndeme la verdad si no quieres tener un brazo menos" Dijo la Valkyr sosteniendo su arma mas fuerte.

Korgon: "¡Jamas… nosotros los orcos podemos ser todo lo que vosotros penséis pero nunca somos unos traidores!"

Vardmadra: "Entonces eso confirma que SI sabes donde esta" Vardmadra cercenó el brazo de Korgon si piedad.

Korgon: "¡AAHHH-" Vardmadra le golpeo la cabeza con su pie dejándolo inconsciente.

Vardmadra: "Allí a lo lejos hay un castillo..." Vardmadra sonrió aunque no se le pudo ver la cara, no había nada mas que decir, así que fue directa hacia allí y se escondió cerca de unos arbustos hasta que amaneciese.

[Fin Flashback]

Vardmadra escondida pudo ver a una persona encapuchada '¿_Un __ladrón_? _Perfecto, lo usare como marion__e__ta para colarme dentro_'

Una mujer encapuchada iba de camino hacia una habitación para ver si podía robar un objeto preciado de la academia pero no contaba con que un ser superior a ella aparecería. La encapuchada sabia que las lunas brillaban esa noche pero todo estaba oscuro, se giro para ver que sucedía pero no pudo comprender lo que vio, alas blancas a cada lado, una casco… no entendía nada y tampoco pudo ver bien con el reflejo que le daba en la cara. Vardmadra coloco sus manos encima de la cabeza de la encapuchada y ésta se tenso. La encapuchada no podía moverse, sus pies no le respondían…

(N.A: Como no me se el idioma de los Vrykuls pondré corchetes cada vez que hablen en ese dialecto.)

Vardmadra: "{Tu sentido del caminar es eliminado… ahora… tú… habla…} ¿Que es este lugar?"

La encapuchada pudo notar como le controlaban el cerebro y no pudo resistirse

¿?: "Academia… Tristain"

Vardmadra: "¿Conoces a alguien llamado Zardal?"

¿?: "S-si..."

Vardmadra: "¿Cual seria el mejor momento para atacarle?"

¿?: "Mañana… en la.. exhibición… familiar… por la mañana..."

Vardmadra: "Perfecto {Olvida...}"

La encapuchada se callo al suelo un poco mareada y la valkyr se fue.

¿?: "¿Que ha pasado...? Como sea tengo que continuar con mi plan"

Vardmadra utilizo una habilidad para ocultarse y se quedo allí en el césped esperando a la mañana

Vardmadra: 'A_un no entiendo por que el maestro desea tanto verlo muerto. Puedo sentir a Tirion muy lejos de aquí… no se que deseara el maestro pero le __haré__ creer al __paladín__ que soy uno de sus __súbditos__, evidentemente ordenado por el rey exánime. Me divertiré un poco con él_'

***Por la mañana. Día de la exhibición***

Todos están listos para comenzar con la exhibición, la princesa estaba sentada en un asiento especial para poder ver con mayor facilidad a todos los alumnos y sus familiares, al lado estaba su amiga y capitana de la tropa de defensa de la princesa, Agnes Chevalier de Milán y por los alrededores estaban sus soldados vigilando la retaguardia y flancos por cualquier inconveniente. La función dio comienzo y muchos alumnos y familiares dieron lo mejor de si, Guiche junto a su familiar el topo xD (Era una especie de topo ¿no? Si no era así matenme). Guiche poso junto a su familiar con una rosa en su boca y mostrando un poco de pecho, de alguna forma consiguió que algunas flores imaginarias pudieran ser vistas por las mujeres. Luego siguió Kirche junto a su salamandra y exhibió sus habilidades de fuego y luego siguió Tabitha que con su majestuoso dragón familiar empezó a hacer piruetas por el aire. Por último le tocaba a Zardal.

Louise: "So-soy Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière y este es mi familiar, Zardal Fein"

Louise salio de la zona de espectáculo y al momento subió Zardal.

Vardmadra: '_Ya era hora, he esperado demasiado… TOMA ESTO-_' Vardmadra enfadada pero conteniéndose lanzo una habilidad que tenia cargada ya desde esa misma noche y la lanzó, un peligroso haz de luz se dirigía a la zona del estadio de forma precipitada, Zardal se dio cuenta muy a tiempo, todos estaban mirando ese haz de luz, unos se taparon los ojos incluyendo a Agnes y Henrietta si saber lo que en verdad era.

(N.A: Algunas habilidades me las he inventado.)

Zardal: "¡ESCUDO DE ANTARES!" Antes de que la luz impactase al suelo unas marcas dentro de una circunferencia se elevo por encima de todos los presentes haciéndose mas grande.

*PUMMM

Zardal estaba casi exhausto ya que uso mucho poder sagrado para esa habilidad suprema, todos aplaudieron creyendo que se trataba del espectáculo pero cuando todos terminaron de aplaudir había otra persona que aun seguía aplaudiendo pero con dando palmadas lentas hasta que dio la última y apareció. Unos se sorprendieron por la mujer alada y otros casi se enamoraron de su belleza, otros también parecían extrañados por la forma que tenia. Zardal abrió los ojos como nunca pudo haberlo hecho y hablo

Zardal: "¡¿Valkyr?!" Zardal estaba anonadado, una Valkyr le obligo a usar bastante de su poder y aun estaba como si nada.

Muchos estaban extrañados sobre lo que estaba pasando, algunos de ellos comenzó a murmurar algo sobre la Valkyr, que quien era o quien la había traído, otros se pusieron a mirar a Guiche pero lo descartaron rápido de que fuera el que había creado a esa valquiria ya que era un mago de punto y esa cosa tenia el poder de un mago cuadrado

Vardmadra: "Felicidades… has conseguido detener mi ataque"

Zardal: "¿Quien eres tu?"

Vardmadra: "Creo que ya deberías saberlo"

Zardal: "¡¿Svalna?!" dijo confuso

Vardmadra: "¡Ohh! Casi, no me compares con esa Valkiria"

Zardal unicamente conocía a tres Valkirias, Olrun, Svala y Svalna pero como las tres era casi iguales no sabia quien era.

Vardmadra: "Voy a ayudarte a entender. Los soldados contra los que peleaste en corona de hielo fueron soldados débiles..." Zardal abrió los ojos mas y se puso tenso, no sabia donde iba esto y había mucha gente aquí, por suerte traía su armadura, arma y escudo "… El verdadero ejercito o mas bien una parte esta en Ventormenta y la otra parte esta en otro lugar de aquí. Mi nombre es Vardmadra comandante suprema de todo el ejercito y superior a mis hermanas Valkirias, ahora mismo estoy trabajando junto a uno de los 'campeones' del rey exánime. Y estoy aquí, como puedes ver, para matarte"

Todos se tensaron bastante, ¿de verdad iba a matar al familiar de Louise?. La mayoría se asustaron, toda esa mayoría eran los alumnos

Colbert: "Alumnos, silencio, no perdáis la calma"

Agnes: "¡Soldados, preparen la magia acabemos con esa cosa que se hace llamar Valkyr, protejan a la princesa a toda costa!"

Todos: "¡Si!"

Todos los soldados se colocaron en posición de ataque, alzaron sus varitas y pronunciaron los conjuros y atacaron. Rayo, fuego, viento y tierra azotaron a la Valkyr creando una gran nube de humo.

Agnes: "Alto el fuego" Dijo con la mano levantada, se puso a mirar fijamente haber si podía ver si quedaba rastro de esa cosa

Vardmadra: "¿Eso eran ataques?¿o era mas bien el típico saludo que hacen los humanos?"

Agnes estaba sin palabras, habían usado todos los ataques contra esa cosa y estaba ahí, ilesa.

Zardal se colocó enfrente de Vardmadra

Zardal: "¡Quedaos atrás, no tenéis ninguna posibilidad ante ella… y no creo que yo la tenga tampoco!" lo ultimo lo dijo para si mismo

Vardmadra: "No se que habrá visto el maestro en ti, pero pienso averiguarlo"

Zardal se dispuso a atacarle fuertemente con su martillo en el costado pero para su gran sorpresa el martillo fue detenido con la mano de la Valkiria con bastante facilidad

Vardmadra: "¿Eso es todo? Patético" Vardmadra hizo aparecer su lanza y se la estampo de lleno en el cuerpo de Zardal, este salio volando y se estampo contra el muro haciendo casi un agujero, Louise y todos estaban horrorizados, de un simple golpe casi lo noquea. Comparado con el caballero de la muerte eso fue un juego de niños pero esto era ver a una hormiga siendo aplastada por un elefante.

Zardal: "¡AGGHH tos* tos*!" Al no tener el casco puesto de su boca salio un chorro de sangre, se coloco con una rodilla en el suelo y estaba jadeando. '¿_Qué diablos_?¿_Cómo es tan fuerte_?'

Zardal: "L-luz de alba" Un destello anaranjado cubrió en cono a Zardal desde su cabeza curando la mayoría de sus heridas.

Vardmadra: "Estoy esperando..."

Zardal se lanzo hacia a ella no sin antes lanzarle un martillo de justicia, eso la paralizo un poco pero no como le hubiera gustado al paladín. Mientras iba hacia a ella utilizo escudo del vengador lanzándoselo para poder aturdirla y al estar frente a ella uso consagracion, el martillo y la lanza chocaron como dos camiones creando una gran onda expansiva que por poco mandaba a volar a casi todos los de allí. Forcejearon durante unos segundos y Vardmadra iba a atacar una parte vital, a tiempo Zardal utilizo contestación y detuvo rápidamente el ataque y los tres siguientes, Vardmadra se hecho hacia atrás para volver a arremeter y Zardal utilizo Luz cegadora cegándola durante unos 3 segundos valiosos, Zardal utilizo sentencia dos veces reduciendo sus defensas. Zardal uso también sentencia de luz, la mayoría de los ataques de Vardmadra hacían menos daño a Zardal.

Vardmadra: '_Parece que puede dar un poco de pelea, vamos a ver con esto_'

Vardmadra utilizo y movió espléndidamente su lanza deteniendo ahora todos los ataques del paladín. Vardmadra comenzó a aumentar su velocidad y empezó a contestar a todos los ataques de Zardal {sinfonía de las mil lanzas sangradas}, de una forma casi invisible Vardmadra ataco repetidas veces en forma de patrón atacando a la cabeza, manos y pies, Zardal recibió el ataque a plena potencia y se separo de ella, {Cantar del silencio} Se escucho el sonido de una campana sonando una única vez, todos estaban quietos, parecía que el tiempo había sido detenido, un corte en diagonal a Zardal reavivo el tiempo, para ojos del paladín era como si un ataque invisible le hubiese cortado.

Zardal: "¿Como has-?"

Zardal intento atacar a Vardmadra pero era completamente inútil, cada ataque que le intentaba hacer fallaba, no había manera de llegar a ella. {Melodía de sacrificio} Cuando Zardal consiguió golpear a Vardmadra no se espero que todos los cortes que le había realizado ahora los tenia él.

Vardmadra: "Ríndete y acepta tu muerte… nunca podras derrotarme"

Zardal estaba casi inconsciente, sangre le salia de todas las heridas y también de la boca, todos estaban asustados escondido detrás del maestro Colbert y los soldados de Agnes. Entonces los ojos de Zardal se oscurecieron y su visión también, nada podía escuchar… … … .

***Interior de Zardal***

¿?: "Abre los ojos… Zardal" Zardal abrió los ojos pero estaba completamente en un mundo diferente, todo lo que podía ver incluyendo hacia abajo eran constelaciones, estrellas y galaxias. "...Escúchame..." Zardal oyó una voz y miro de donde venia y pudo ver una extraña luz.

Zardal: "¿Eres-eres tu quien esta hablando?"

¿?: "Si… Zardal, escuchame. Tu poder es solo un fragmento de todo lo que puedes poseer"

Zardal: "¿Eh?"

¿?: "Pero tu cuerpo no puede soportar tal poder…"

Zardal: "¿Que quieres decir?"

¿?: "Tienes muchas dudas Zardal, vacilas en tus ataques, te estas desviando del camino por tu venganza"

Zardal: "¡No hables como si supieras todo de mi!"

¿?: "Se quien eres Zardal, hijo de Arcadian, descendiente de los forjados por la luz. Conozco tu pasado y presente pero el futuro debes buscarlo tu..."

Zardal: "¿No se que estas hablando?¿Quien eres?"

¿?: "Zardal… acepta quien eres, descendiente de los forjados por la luz"

Zardal: "¡No-no puedo, mi padre… mi maestro… todo… todo por culpa de ese sujeto… !" Zardal se estaba enfureciendo y poco a poco en frente suya se formo una copia de él pero de forma oscura.

Zardal: "¿¡Que es esto!?"

¿?: "Miedo… miedo a enfrentar la realidad, la verdad… enfrenta a tu miedo, acepta quien eres… "

Zardal nunca sintió miedo como tal, pero ver una versión suya demoníaca y sentir que no podía enfrentarla le llenaba de mucha rabia…

¿?: "Enfréntalo… o seras engullido…"

Zardal comenzó a luchar contra su espectro, todos los ataques utilizados eran repelidos de la misma manera, como si de un espejo se tratase.

¿?: "...Acepta quien eres… "

Zardal: '_¿Acepta quien eres?¿Que diablos quiere decir?… Necesito mas poder, solo __así__ podre vengarlos..._'

Ningún ataque surtía efecto, Zardal cambio a otra táctica y también lo hizo su forma oscura.

Zardal: '_¿Por qué?¿POR QUÉ? Nada me sale nunca bien, no sirvo para proteger nada ni nadie, __mi padre, Tirion y ahora Louise… Colbert… todos los alumnos… Kirche..._' Como si un rayo de luz le hubiese atravesado el cerebro comprendió una cosa '_Acepta quien eres_' Ahora todo tenia sentido, no debía luchar contra mi miedo, debía aceptarlo, aceptar ese hecho de que aunque complete mi venganza ellos no volverían. Zardal detuvo su ataque y su contraparte oscura le empaló con su arma en el pecho.

¿?: "¿Ahora lo entiendes… ?"

Zardal: "Si… mi venganza no me va a hacer ningún bien"

¿?: "Aceptaste lo que eres"

Zardal: "¿Por que dices que soy descendiente de los forjados por la luz?¿y quienes son ellos?"

¿?: "Caballeros de la luz creados por esa misma luz. Su cuerpo y sangre contienen esencia sagrada, tu eres uno de los últimos descendientes. Mi tiempo se agota..."

Zardal: "¡Espera, necesito tu ayuda antes esa valkyr, no puedo contra ella!"

¿?: "No temas Zardal… una vez que despiertes habrás desbloqueado una parte de tu esencia de descendiente… "

Zardal: "Una ultima cosa ¿como te llamas? No he escuchado tu nombre"

¿?: "Ere'dal… " LA luz misteriosa desapareció y Zardal apareció en el momento que estaba antes.

***Vuelta a la pelea***

Vardmadra: "Ríndete y acepta tu muerte… nunca podras derrotarme… " le dijo a Zardal que estaba casi inconsciente en el suelo. De repente una luz se apodero de Zardal rodeándolo y levantándose, sus ojos ahora eran dorados y su piel parecía mas blanca de lo habitual

Vardmadra: '_¿Que es eso-?_' Justo al momento y sin casi darle tiempo a esquivar Zardal le asesto un martillazo a Vardmadra que la envió volando al otro extremo de la zona. Vardmadra se levanto un poco dolida '¿_De donde a sacado todo ese poder_? _No eres el __único_' Sin perder tiempo la Valkyr se rodeo con sus blancas alas y aumento su poder mientras hablaba en dialecto extraño {Potenciador de runas. Gloria al rey exánime}. Un aura blanca y azulada rodeo a Vardmadra y cuando abrió sus alas una tremenda onda expansiva arraso con casi todo, excepto a los estudiantes y demás. Zardal estaba inmóvil y eso perturbaba un poco a Vardmadra.

Los dos se enroscaron en una pelea bestial que duro casi diez minutos. Zardal utilizaba habilidades de luz y protección mientras se movía ferozmente y le asestaba incontables golpes a Verdmadra y esta la esquivaba o detenía, otras no podía detenerlas. Verdmadra hacia todo lo posible para poder asestarle un golpe cosa que no podía hacerle, aumento mas su poder y creo una gran lanza de luz. Se la lanzo y Zardal golpeo con su escudo a la lanza estallando ésta por todos sitios. Tras mas de veinte minutos así, Vardmadra no conseguía hacer nada, así que se elevo en el aire.

Vardmadra: *jadear *jadear "¡TU… UN MALDITO Y ASQUEROSO HUMANO… ME HAS HECHO USAR DEMASIADO PODER, ERES UN PELIGRO PARA EL REY EXÁNIME, SI NO TE PUEDO MATAR ENTONCES DESTRUIRÉ TODO LO QUE AMAS!" evidentemente ella podía matarlo, eso si usaba el 100% de su poder, ahora mismo solo estaba utilizando un 70%. Su misión no decía nada de no matar a otras personas. Vardmadra lanzo una lanza de luz hacia donde estaban los alumnos, esta atravesó el ya frágil escudo impactando en una persona.

Vardmadra: "¡ESTA VEZ TE DEJARE VIVIR, LA PRÓXIMA VEZ TE MATARE!" Vardmadra se fue de allí rápidamente y Zardal callo de rodillas fatigado por el excesivo uso de energía sagrada, sus ojos no desprendían esa aura dorada ahora mismo.

Henrietta: "¡LOUISEEEE!" Henrietta chillo horrorizada, la lanza atravesó el pecho de la pequeña Louise, todos estaban conmocionados, la mayoría se pusieron a llorar del miedo, Tabitha y Kirche también empezaron a llorar al haber perdido a una amiga, aunque Kirche siempre la molestaba, no la odiaba. Para ella era siempre su amiga, la fácil de molestar.

Zardal se levanto y se dirigió hacia allí un poco casi tambaleante.

Zardal: "¿Louise...?" '¿_Ahora también ella? no. ¡NO!, ¡NO LA VOY A DEJAR MORIR, LUZ SAGRADA, SI AUN ESTAS AHÍ DAME EL PODER PARA TRAERLA OTRA VEZ A LA VIDA AUNQUE TENGA QUE DAR LA __MÍA__ EN EL INTENTO… POR FAVOR!_'

Zardal se acerco a la ya muerta Louise, las runas de su mano desaparecieron, se dirigio a Henrietta.

Zardal: "Déjame intentar una cosa"

Henrietta: "¿Qué vas a intentar hacer?, ya esta muerta..." dijo llorando

Zardal: "Solo se lo dije a ella. En mi mundo hay muy pocas personas capaces de desafiar las leyes de la muerte. Para vuestra suerte yo soy unas de esas pocas personas"

Henrietta: "¿Desafiar las leyes de la muerte?¿Es que eres un dios?"

Agnes: "¿Acaso eres un hereje?"

Zardal: "Haz el favor de mantenerte callada. Lo que voy a usar es lo mismo que e usado al enfrentarme a esa Valkyr, energía sagrada. Si se sabe controlar a la perfección se pueden lograr cosas imposibles"

Henrietta: "¡Insinuás que… tú… puedes a ella…!¡Eso es imposible, ningún humano puede hacer tal cosa!¡¿Acaso eres un nigromante?!"

A Zardal se le abrieron los ojo y miro con mucha furia a Henrietta, ella se asusto bastante y Agnes se puso para defenderla

Agnes: "¡No dejare que toques a la princesa!"

Zardal: "¡¿Me comparas con esas basuras TRAS TODO LO QUE HAS VISTO?! ¡Estas ciega princesita, todo lo que tú ves y todo lo que yo e visto han sido cosas muy diferentes, lo que tu creas que yo soy no me concierne, pero decirme que soy igual a esas clases de brujos es una total falta de respeto!¡Callaos y observad, lo que voy a hacer no creo que pueda volver a hacerlo en mucho tiempo! Y por cierto… la nigromancia se basa en magia oscura, yo utilizo la magia sagrada, la luz por así decirlo"

Agnes y Henrietta miraban aun en shock. Henrietta estaba enfadada con Zardal por no haberla protegido y Agnes estaba triste al ver así a la princesa. Zardal uso su escudo como un pala y empezó a remover tierra y apelmazarla. Con sus dedo, hundió en la tierra y empezó a hacer runas

Zardal: "Perfecto… Traedme a Louise y ponedla aquí, su cuerpo deberia cubrir el cierculo de runas"

Henrietta aun estaba en shock: "¡No!¡Vamos a llevarla a su casa para un entierro digno, aun sigo sin creer que puedas hacer eso!"

Zardal estaba ya harto de todo. Recogió su martillo y con fuerza lo lanzo hacia un muro destruyéndolo completamente. Henrietta se horrorizo mas, también todos los alumnos y soldados, incluyendo a Agnes

Agnes: "De-deja de intimidarnos"

Zardal: "¡COLOCA A LOUISE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO. NO ME HAGAS REPETIRME, ESTOY HASTA LAS NARICES DE VUESTROS IDEALES Y TRADICIONES, ME DA IGUAL SI ERES LA PRINCESA O REINA DE ESTA NACIÓN. PONLA AQUÍ AHORA MISMO PARA QUE PUEDA HACER LO QUE VOY A HACER!"

Todos estaban temblando de miedo, incluyendo a Agnes, ella no le temía a nada pero fue la primera vez que temió a algo, a él.

Agnes: "Lle-llevadle a Louise y haced lo que os diga"

Dos soldados colocaron a Louise en el circulo.

Henrietta: "¿que piensas hacer?"

Zardal: "¡Cállate… necesito concentración!"

Zardal saco un cuchillo con grabados extraños y todos lo miraron raro. Colbert se acerco un poco para ver de lejos los grabados de ese cuchillo '_Forjador… luz, solo entiendo esas dos runas_'. Con ese cuchillo Zardal se atravesó su manos dos veces haciendo una cruz en las manos. Nadie sabia que hacia, Henrietta y Agnes le miraban dudosos. Se quito su armadura dejándole ver sus cicatrices. Las dos se sorprendieron por ver las cicatrices que tenia. Uso su cuchillo para hacerse una gran cruz que le cubría todo el pecho. Tras eso se puso de una rodilla y comenzó a rezar con las dos manos juntas. Todos pensaban que hacia el ridículo pero lentamente en el cielo se veían como las nubes se juntaban y se oscurecía. Al momento salían rayos por todos sitios.

Agnes: '_¿Esto lo esta haciendo él?¿Cómo puede hacer eso?_'

Tabitha: "Increíble"

Kirche: "Hermoso"

Zardal levanto una mano al cielo y en ese instante un rayo le impacto.

Agnes: "No pude ser… "

Henrietta: "¡Za-zardal!"

Tras el humo ya disipado todos se sorprendieron de que haya sobrevivido pero ahora se veia a Zardal curado y sus ojos eran otra vez dorados y su piel mas blanca. Le quito la camisa a Louise dejando ver su estomago, cogió su cuchillo y se corto la mano y en vez de salir sangre roja salio un liquido dorado

Agnes: "¡¿Su sa-sangre es de o-oro?!"

Una gota de su sangre cayo al estomago de Louise y al momento se creo un tatuaje de oro. Cogió la mano de Louise y procedió a hacerle un pequeño corte en el dedo, con la sangre de Louise embadurno el cuchillo y sin apartar la vista de él dijo.

Zardal: "Haga lo que haga a continuación unicamente mirad. Posiblemente entre en trance y hable el lenguaje de los muertos. Usare mi alma y la buscare para traerla de vuelta"

Zardal se clavo el cuchillo en el pecho y cayo desplomado al suelo. Todos intentaban confiar el él. Al momento se incorporo con el cuchillo aun clavado y se agacho, puso su mano cortada encima del tatuaje de Louise. Otra gota dorada hizo contacto con el tatuaje y el cuerpo de Louise se puso dorado. Ésta se elevo en el aire flotando a un pie del suelo y de dentro del símbolo una cadena larga se deslizo hacia arriba rápidamente. Estas cadenas desaparecieron dejando una pequeña cadena que salia del estomago de Louise. Al momento cadenas salían de todos lados, del suelo, del aire, todo era ilógico. Zardal comenzó a hablar un lenguaje extraño.

Zardal: "Ut in abyssum irent. In animabus mortuorum ego quaeritis. Et hoc liberat animan chained lora oblivionis. Claudere portas mortis. Portas caeli aperuit. Claudere portas eius. Corpus reficit. Refert ad animan. Serenitatem. Et castitate. Iustitia. Animo. Propitius eris. Find. Custodiat animam tuam. Appear again. Reformandam. Dulcemque. Unum. Suscitat animae. Reditus. Unum. Restituere. Vivifica. De profundum abyssi penetravi. Et oblinito plurimum. Poenas cum sanguine. Complebitur"

(N.A: Es traducido así que si me he equivocado perdón. Abajo pongo la traducción)

(Entro en las profundidades del abismo. Busco las almas de los muertos. Libera a esta alma encadenada a las riendas del olvido. Cierro las puertas del infierno. Abro las puertas del cielo. Cierro sus puertas. Restaura el cuerpo. Devuelve el alma. Serenidad. Templanza. Justicia. Coraje. Amabilidad. Encuentra. Protege su alma. Renacer. Rehacer. Reconstruir. Unir. Juntar el alma al cuerpo. Devolver. Unir. Restablecer. Revivir. Salgo de las profundidades del abismo. Sellar el pacto. Pagar con sangre. Terminado)

Tras eso las cadenas que estaban allí empezaron a moverse volviendo a Louise entrando en su cuerpo otra vez. El cuchillo incrustado en su pecho salio de su cuerpo y un resplandor cubrió a Louise cegándolos a todos, al momento lentamente su cuerpo se deslizo al suelo y Louise poco a poco abrió los ojos.

Louise: "Eh ¿eh? ¿por que tanta gente reunida?"

Henrietta: "¿Lo-ui-se?¿de verdad… eres tu?"

Louise: " ¿Quien si no iba a ser?"

Henrietta: "¡LOUISEEEEE!" Henrietta salio corriendo y la abrazo fuertemente.

Louise: "¡Beh baf a afifiar!" (me vas a asfixiar)

Henrietta: "¡Louise, Louise, estabas… estabas muerta!" Henrietta no podía creerlo

Louise: "¿Mu-muerta?"

Henrietta: "Tu-tu familiar te revivió"

Agnes: "¡Por Brimir!" Agnes estaba horrorizada, vio a Zardal saliéndole sangre de todas sus cicatrices, uñas, orejas, casi todo de él estaba rojo por el color a sangre

Zardal: "El… pacto… se completa… con sangre *tos" salio un chorro de sangre de su boca "… por eso… nadie se atreve… ha hacer esto..." Zardal se desplomo al suelo.

Todos: "¡ZARDAAAL!"

Sirvienta: "¡Traed una camilla!"

***Albión***

Tirion: "Este poder que siento… ¿crematoria? No puede-" Un poder envolvió la mente de Tirion '_aun puedes salvarte… liberate de sus ataduras..._' Tirion se encogió de dolor y apretó su cabeza. '_**Tu poder me pertenece Tirion Vadin… la luz es una mentira...**_**' **'Desafiá_ a la oscuridad… enfr__é__ntala… crematoria aun no esta perdida, aun no estoy perdida… encuentra en tu interior_' _**'Obedece a tu Rey Tirion… la luz no te **__**servirá**__** para completar tu venganza...' **_'_Escucha a tu __corazón__… la luz esta aun dentro de ti..._' '_**TIRION...**_' Las dos voces se desvanecieron dejando a un Tirion aturdido, volvió a escuchar otra voz '_**Tirion… aun me perteneces, tu voluntad hacia mi sera eterna… recuérdalo… **_' "Si… maestro..." Tirion aun estaba pensativo. Una minúscula parte de él se quería liberar del control del rey exánime. Pero ¿podrá conseguirlo?


	7. Nuevos reclutas del Rey Exánime

**Nuevos reclutas del Rey Exánime**

Escondida y tirada en la los arbustos fuera de la academia de Tristain se podía ver a una persona inconsciente. Ella era una maga de clase cuadrada y miembro de Reconquista, debía robar un artefacto de la academia a causa de una orden de su superior.

[Flashback]

¿?: "…{Olvida}…"

Fouquet: "¿Que… que a pasado? Tengo que continuar con el plan"

Fouquet se dispuso a ir a la dirección donde estaba la entrada al objeto pero de repente empezó a marearse.

Fouquet: "¿Que me pasa?¿Mi-mi cabeza?" dijo mientras colocaba su mano en su frente. Su cabeza empezó a dolerle mucho y comenzó a escuchar voces extrañas '{**olvida**...}' "¿Quien a dicho eso?" Dijo conmocionada y aturdida. "Así… así no podre… ir a por el estúpido artefacto… ¡ah!" '{…**olvida**…}' "¿Quien eres, muéstrate?" Nadie contesto y empezó a asustarse, salio de donde estaba lo mas rápido posible sin ser detectada.

Fouquet: '_¿Que esta pasando? ¿que son esas voces? ¿y que idioma es ese?_' Dijo mientras salia del lugar, cuando salio la mayoría del lugar estaba iluminado por las lunas y vio algo extraño. '_¿Que es eso?_' Cierta parte del sitio donde se iluminaba el lugar estaba un poco distorsionado. Se acerco sin saber que era Vardmadra aun despierta y mirando a la encapuchada pero estaba usando la invisibilidad. "¿Que esta pasando aquí…? Creo que debería irme" Fouquet se dio la vuelta para irse de la academia.

¿?: "No te des la vuelta, si lo haces te matare ahí mismo" Fouquet se estremeció he hizo lo que le dijeron, también pudo comprobar que esa voz era la misma que las voces que escuchaba en su cabeza.

Fouquet: "¿Qui-quien eres? ¿Por que oigo tu voz en mi cabeza resonar?"

¿?: "Tienes mucha fortaleza mental. Tu dolor de cabeza y las voces se deben a que te he hecho olvidar cosas pero tu cerebro quiere recuperarlas, quizás debería llevarte a conocer al Rey Exánime"

Fouquet: "¿Rey… Exánime?" '_He escuchado cosas de ese __paladín__ hablar sobre algo de __algún__ rey exánime… ¿el que esta __detrás__ de mi… sera __algún__súbdito__?_'

¿?: "Mas que súbdito soy su comandante suprema de su '_ejercito_'"

Fouquet se sorprendió, tiene que ser imposible el que le haya leído la mente, debe haber sido una casualidad

¿?: "Te estas preguntando… ¿Como es posible que haya podido leer mi mente?" Dijo con un tono muy burlón intentando imitar su voz.

Fouquet: "¿Có-como lo has he-hecho?" dijo completamente aterrorizada, estaba en una situación en la que no tenia salida alguna, si escapaba posiblemente moriría, si se daba la vuelta moriría y si pensaba cualquier plan tampoco serviría de nada.

¿?: "Las Valkyrs del Rey Exánime podemos hacer muchas cosas, te doy el permiso para que puedas mirarme"

Fouquet: '_¿Valkirias?_' Cuando se dio la vuelta la vio, dos veces mas grande que ella una mujer espectral que en su espalda portaba una lanza extraña, luego presencio sus dos alas. "¿An-an-angel?" Dijo señalando, no podían salirle palabras "A… a… Angel..."

¿?: '_¿Que diablos les pasa a todo el que me ve?_' "No soy un Angel, soy una Valkyr... VALKYR"

Fouquet: "…Valkyr…" Fouquet se golpeo a si misma en la cara para espabilarse "¿Que- que quieres?"

Verdmadra se puso a mirarla fijamente, si se le podía decir eso, Fouquet no sabia si la estaba viendo o no por que su casco tapaba sus ojos llegando hasta parte de su boca pero sin bajar a la barbilla

¿?: "Lo he decidido, te llevare a conocer personalmente a mi maestro… tienes mucho valor por no haber salido corriendo al verme y mucha fortaleza mental para recordar incluso algo de lo sucedido… pero..." Fouquet se tenso cuando dijo esa palabra "… ni se te ocurra hablar en presencia del rey exánime, hablaras cuando se te pregunte y nada mas."

Tras eso Verdmadra la golpeo en la nuca dejándola inconsciente y la dejo en unos arbustos escondida.

[Fin Flashback]

Verdmadra salio del lugar de la batalla contra Zardal un poco dañada pero no cansada, cumplió su misión, le hizo ver que tenia una oportunidad de ganar y que estaba bajo el mando de algún caballero de la muerte, lo que ella no sabia es que él ya conocía quien era el caballero de la muerte y donde era el sitio.

¿?: "Despierta ya mortal" Le dijo a Fouquet mientras la pateaba

Fouquet: "Auch… ya-ya estoy despierta"

Verdmadra agarro a Fouquet como si fuera un trapo y se elevo a unos metros del suelo. Fouquet intento agarrarse a algún sitio pero no pudo

Verdmadra: '_Mi señor… la __misión__ a sido llevada con éxito, también tengo un 'regalo' de mi parte, necesito que me __tele-transporte__ hacia __allí_' '_**… **__**Como siempre, buen trabajo Verdmadra… En un momento estarás aquí**_' '_Por supuesto mi rey_'

Tras esperar un poco una distorsión fue producida en Verdmadra y Fouquet siendo transportadas a Ventormenta.

Fouquet: "¿Que… ha ...pasado?"

¿?: "Bienvenida a Ventormenta…" Dijo un hombre con una armadura oscura como la del caballero de la muerte que vio cuando peleo contra Zardal pero este era mas siniestro, su aura denotaba muerte y destrucción por todos sitios. Fouquet decidió no hablar y tampoco mirarle a los ojos por que una parte de ella sabia que esa cosa era el que la valkyr llamaba rey exánime.

¿?: "Vardmadra, ¿Por que has traído un mortal aquí?"

Vardmadra: "Su fuerza de voluntad y mental son sorprendentes, no como el de un paladín pero son formidables para un mortal del otro mundo"

El Rey Exánime se quedo pensativo y miro a la encapuchada.

Rey Exánime: "¿Con que eres del otro mundo…? Mírame a los ojos y dime que ves"

Fouquet estaba temblando, no sabia que hacer

Verdmadra: "¡HAZ LO QUE TE ORDENA EL MAESTRO!"

Fouquet miro hacia los ojos de ese sujeto y se estremeció completamente y al momento jadeo quedándose sin aire y se tambaleo y al final tuvo que apartar su vista de el

Verdmadra: "¡COMO TE ATREVES A APARTAR LA VISTA DEL MAESTRO ESCORIA HUMANA, VUELVE A HACER LO QUE TE HAN ORDENADO HACER-!" El rey exánime levanto su mano como orden de que se detuviese y al momento la Valkyr se detuvo.

Rey exánime: "¿Que has visto… mortal?"

Fouquet se quedo allí temblando y llorando acurrucada en el suelo, ¿Como había acabado así?

Rey exánime: "Esa acción lo define todo para ti" El rey exánime se levanto del trono medio congelado de Varian y agarro a Agonía de escarcha y de un fuerte golpe la enterró delante de Fouquet. Al momento él se arrodillo y coloco su mano en Agonia. "Contempla esta arma" Fouquet levanto su mirada a la arma y se congelo completamente. "¿Sabes como se llama?"

Fouquet: "N-no… "

Rey exánime: "Agonía de escarcha… escúchelas, ¿las oyes?"

Fouquet: "¡Eh!" '_**¡Ayúdenme…!**_' '_**¡Socorro… !**_' '_**¡Liberenme de esta tortura…!**_' '_**¡No quiero morir otra vez…**_!'

Rey exánime: "¿Los oyes? Cada ser que he matado con esta espada, guardo sus almas para mayor poder mientras ellos reviven una y otra vez su muerte." Fouquet no sabia ya que hacer, nunca había estado tan asustada en su vida. "Respóndeme ¿Que es lo que deseas mas en el fondo de tu alma?"

Fouquet: "Qui-quiero vivir…"

Rey exánime: "¿De verdad es esa tu respuesta?. Es simple, dime lo que mas deseas y yo lo haré realidad"

Fouquet estaba en pánico, no conseguía responder con lógica pues sus instintos de supervivencia empezaban a aflorar.

Rey exánime: "¡HABLA!"

Fouquet: "¡Hiii!" pego un chillido del susto. "O-orfanato… uno de e-ellos ti-tiene cáncer… ¿Po-podrías curarlo…?" El rey exánime se incorporó y recogió violentamente a agonía de escarcha.

Rey exánime: "No veo mentiras en esos ojos llorosos… ¿Donde se ubica ese lugar?"

Fouquet le explico donde se encontraba el sitio y también le dio los nombres de las cuidadoras y demás niños. En ese momento consiguió entrar en calma.

Rey exánime: "Haré realidad tu sueño, mortal. ¡Verdmadra!"

Verdmadra: "Entiendo"

El Rey exánime dirigió su mirada a Fouquet "Antes de irte, una ultima pregunta ¿Sabes quien soy?"

Fouquet: "¿El rey exánime?" Dijo dudando.

Rey exánime: "Si… y no… soy Arthas, soy el rey exánime, soy… el dios de la muerte" Fouquet trago saliva ante esa declaración y el rey exánime volvió a mirar a la valkyr "Traeme a ese niño para '_curarlo_', los demás… matalos"

Fouquet parpadeo 3 veces y algo en su corazón casi se detiene

Fouquet: "¿Ma-matarlos?… me-¿me has engañado… ? Dijo casi sin voz

Rey exánime: "Tu deseo era curar a ese niño pero no dijiste nada sobre los demás"

Fouquet: "¡ME HAS ENGAÑADO!"

Rey exánime: "Te engañas tu misma, cuando cruzamos miradas pude ver tu corazón, dejaste a ese niño, tu hijo, en las entradas de un convento. Dices que trabajas para poder pagarle cuando llegue el momento, el momento de poder llegar a ser una buena madre, sabes que es mentira. ¿Desde cuando no has vuelto a ver a tu hijo? ¿por que decidiste trabajar de ladrón?, no respondas, tus respuestas serian irrelevantes a estas alturas. Todo lo que has hecho es culpa tuya y de nadie mas. Ahora quieres salvar a tu hijo y salvarlo requiere un precio, ya deberías conocer el coste."

Fouquet: "¡¿Pero por que matarlos?!"

Rey exánime: "Te repito la pregunta, esta vez contesta bien si no te matare y dejare a los demás como deberían estar, si lo haces bien sucederá como dije anteriormente, ¿Quien soy?"

Fouquet iba a responder pero recordó lo que le dijo antes.

Fouquet: "El dios de la muerte" '_Tiene __razón__, soy una estúpida, ¿desde cuando no veo a mi hijo?, no me acuerdo la ultima vez que le vi ¿por que trabajo como __ladrón__? Al principio era para poder comprarle cosas a mi hijo, para poder tener una casa y cuidarle pero ¿Donde se supone que esta el dinero? Soy una estupida_'

Rey exánime: "Muy bien, llevaosla y dejadla por ahí en su mundo, en cuanto a tu hijo haré que una valkyr lo lleve lo mas cerca de tu ubicación estés donde estés cuando este curado." '_**Vardmadra. Curaras al niño y **__**harás**__** como he dicho, cuando dejes al niño **__**en la ciudad, asegurate mas tarde de aniquilar esa ciudad incluyéndolo a el y a la madre. Pasaran los **__**últimos**__** momentos de su vida juntos**_'

Vardmadra: 'Si mi señor'

Rey exánime: '_¿Seré un __hipócrita__? ¿Que intento demostrar?… No, no tengo que demostrar nada a nadie. __Todo ha sido por culpa de ellos, Uther, Jaina, me abandonasteis en el momento que mas ayuda necesitaba, el pueblo ya estaba consumido por la peste. Tuve que matarlos a todos los que estaban infectados, por lo menos __morirían__ como humanos, no como monstruos. Vuestra __inacción__ me ha convertido en lo que soy ahora. Quizas… si me hubieses ayudado… ¿Realmente todo seria igual a ahora?. No lo __entendéis__… aun no… . Necesitaba poder, mas poder del que tenia, aniquile a Mal'Ganis y a un sin fin de sus esbirros con la espada maldita, sabia que estaba maldita pero necesitaba de su poder. La fuente del sol, fue una venganza personal. El rey Anasterian, cuando mi padre Therenas Menecil le __pidió__ ayuda para combatir a las criaturas no-muertas de la segunda guerra dijo_:_ '__**Los problemas que tengan los humanos que lo resuelvan por ellos mismos, no es nuestro problema**__'. Al final años mas tarde si fue su problema pues yo mismo __destruí__ su preciada fuente del sol y con ello me lleve conmigo a incontables elfos, todo por la estupidez de ese rey. En el momento en que lo tenia atravesado con mi arma me dijo '__**M**__**á**__**tame a mi… pe-pero deja a los **__**demás**__**… elfos vivos… por favor… **__' y yo le __respondí__ '__**No es mi problema… ellos han muerto, por tu estupidez, ¿No te acuerdas cuando mi padre te **__**pidió**__** ayuda contra las bestias de la segunda guerra, que le respondiste?**__' Se quedo __mirándome__ con los ojos perdidos, no me hacia falta conocer su respuesta. ¿Que __haría__ mi padre? Que estupidez es esa pregunta… lo mate yo mismo, ¿Por que? No lo se. Mi mente divaga en estas estúpidas preguntas, ¿Porque? Sencillo, Ner'Zhul no tiene el poder suficiente para controlarme, cuando __vencí__ en trono helado alcan__cé__ el __pináculo__ de mi poder y eso destruyo el control mental de él. Desde ese instante __volví__ a ser Arthas __Menecil__ pero ¿Por que sigo haciendo esto? Por que todas las veces que necesitaba ayuda crucial fu__i__ traicionado, no pienso dejar que vuelva a ocurrir otra vez. Todos los mundos __serán__míos__ para gobernar. Cualquier __mínimo__ acto de __traición__ sera considerado __ejecución__ en el acto. __' "__An Karanir Thanagor. Mor Ok Angalor {Larga vida al rey, que su reino perdure para siempre}_"

Rey Exánime: "¡MUJER!"

Justo cuando Fouquet se disponía a marchar junto a Vardmadra se dio la vuelta y de alguna forma pudo articular palabra ante el rey exánime

Fouquet: "¿Qu-que quiere?"

Rey exánime: "Tu poder… tienes el poder suficiente como para matar a alguna escoria de caballero de la muerte de por aquí, es interesante… te pareces mucho a los chamanes de Azeroth. Manejas la tierra de forma sublime, superas a muchos chamanes de aquí… "

Fouquet: "Gra-gracias"

Rey exánime: "Voy a ser claro mujer… pretendía matarte a ti y enviar a tu hijo a la zona de filacteria para descuartizarlo y usar cada parte de su ser para cualquier cosa"

Fouquet se estremeció bastante al pensar eso y iba a decir algo pero Vardmadra le miro fijamente dándole a entender de que se callase

Rey exánime: "Quiero hacer un trato y por como están las cosas no tienes mas opción que aceptar lo que te voy a proponer. Tu protección estará asegurada, en cambio tu hijo pasara a ser parte de mis caballeros de la muerte iniciados, por tu acto de valentía al tratar conmigo seré generoso, le daré a tu hijo el libre albedrío, lo que significa que no sera controlado por mi." El rey exánime hizo una pequeña sonrisa "¿Entiendes a que quiero llegar?"

Fouquet: "No-no entiendo donde quiere llegar"

Rey exánime: "Muy sencillo, con el libre albedrío pueden mantener los sentimientos. Lo que significa que vas a ser tu la que deberá controlarle. Si por algún caso noto que me has traicionado no dudare en matarte delante de el, lo mismo pasara si es viceversa. Si fuese ese el caso a ti te convertiría en caballero de la muerte, de una forma u otra tu destino y el de tu hijo están sellados jajaJAJAJA. Vardmadra, cambio de planes. Esta mujer se quedara aquí en cambio tu iras a ese mundo en busca del niño, mata a todos o que se te interpongan hasta que cumplas tu objetivo"

Vardmadra: "Así se hará maestro"

Fouquet no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar al suelo totalmente devastada al saber que muchos iban a morir por su hijo y aparte por que su vida no volvería a ser igual.

***Halkeginia. Pueblo cercano a Tristain***

Verdmadra: "Con que es aquí…" Vardmadra pudo ver un pequeño lugar no mucho mas grande que lo pueblos de Azeroth, albergaban una casa de piedra, pequeña zona espaciosa para divertirse y 3 edificios de la edad media un poco mas grande que las casas, una iglesia con su campanario, el otro edificio era como una zona de estudio y el ultimo estaba el orfanato. El orfanato estaba un poco mas alejado que los demás edificios así que si habían gritos no serian escuchados por nadie, descendió allí y toco la puerta como cualquier persona normal con su mano izquierda, en la derecha tenia su lanza lista

*Dentro del orfanato*

La mayoría de los niños jugaban con una de las cuidadoras llamada Karen, otros niños de diferentes edades de entre 4 hasta los 15 años estaban allí hablando o jugando. Uno de ellos estaba tumbado en una cama. Dentro de otra habitación estaba la directora Julia junto a su papeleo de todos los niños. Al fondo estaba la cocina donde hacia la comida para todos los niños, allí se encontraban 3 personas y una de ellas era el jefe de cocina Andreu, todos estaban con sus cosas sin saber lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Toc Toc*

La directora que por un casual se dirigía al baño a hacer sus necesidades escucho la puerta y como buena directora fue a preguntar quien era

Julia: "Si ¿quie-… " Julia fue atravesada por una lanza que también estaba atravesando la puerta. "¿huh?" Julia se miro el pecho para comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, intento articular palabra pero en cambio tosió y le salio sangre de su boca. La puerta fue destrozada violentamente viendo a su presunto asesino, ¿un Angel?

Karen escucho el ruido y se apresuro a la puerta

Karen: "Directora ¿Que es lo que ocu….?… … ¡KYAAAA!" Verdmadra movió su lanza apartando a la empalada directoria ya muerta hacia la pared. Karen asustada completamente volvió corriendo al aula de los niños alertándolos de que no hicieran ruido.

Andreu escucho un grito. Antes de que pudiera decir nada Verdmadra se fue directamente hacia la cocina y aniquilo de forma bestial a todos los presentes convirtiendo toda la cocina en un caos de sangre. Mientras tanto la maestra Karen les decia a los niños que saliesen corriendo del orfanato, muchos de ellos vieron a la directora y se traumatizaron (mucho mas los pequeños)

Karen: "¡Tapaos los ojos y agarraos a la camiseta de vuestro compañero de delante!" decía la maestra muy asustada pero intentaba no aparentarlo ya que no quería que vieran a su maestra asustada. Todos los niños asustados salieron del orfanato y se fueron hacia la ciudad dejando a un olvidado niño en cama. El niño en la cama estaba a punto de morir cosa que a Verdmadra le daba exactamente igual, de todas formas seria resucitado por el rey exánime. Verdmadra salio con el niño tomado del brazo izquierdo, voló alto y creo una lanza de luz el cual arrojo al pueblo.

*BOOM

Donde había un pueblo ahora todo era un crater. Por suerte Karen y los niños salieron ilesos.

***Ventormenta***

Pasó un día donde Fouquet durmió en una de las habitaciones preparadas por uno de los sirvientes del mismo rey exánime. Al día siguiente volvió donde el trono para ver llegar a su hijo ya muerto. Verdmadra lo tiro al suelo como un trapo sucio a los pies de Fouquet.

Verdmadra: "Ahí tienes a tu hijo"

Fouquet rodeo a su hijo como los mas preciado del mundo incluso si estaba muerto, no quería despegarse de el.

Rey exánime: "Empecemos con esto, pon a tu hijo ahí, antes de eso dime como se llama"

Fouquet: "Lucas"

El rey exánime se levanto de su trono y recogió a Agonía de escarcha, al estar enfrente de el levanto su arma y pronuncio unas palabras antiguas en dialecto Vrikul "{El rey exánime te ordena…}" Agonía de escarcha estaba rodeada de un color azul espeso {…tu Lucas obligado por el dios de la muerte…} Mientras el poder rúnico revoloteaba por la hoja un rayo morado y negro impacto al cuerpo de Lucas desde la hoja de Agonía de escarcha. {…levantate como caballero de la muerte y sírveme por toda tu eternidad… } El rayo morado envolvía a Lucas y el rey exánime volvió a hablar {…a cambio te otorgo el libre albedrío.} Un torrente de poder azul voló rápidamente hacia Lucas y el rayo y el poder rúnico desapareció. Arthas volvió a su asiento y se sentó mientras miraba su trabajo. Fouquet estaba muy tensa pensando que no había funcionado, en cambio Lucas empezó a moverse y se levanto.

Lucas: "¿Donde estoy?"

Rey exánime: "Bienvenido a la vida otra vez ¿Como se sintió la muerte?"

(N.A: Lucas tiene 13 años)

Lucas: "¿huh? No entiendo ¿Quien eres?"

Rey exánime: "Hecha un vistazo a tu derecha" le señalo con la mano

Lucas: "¿Ma-mama?"

Fouquet: "HIJO..." Fue corriendo a abrazarle hasta el punto que asfixiaba a su hijo

Lucas: "¡Mama, suéltame… ¿Que esta pasando aquí?! Me siento raro"

Rey exánime: "Yo puedo responder a eso, siéntate y escucha"

Lucas: "¿Quien diablos eres tu?"

Rey exánime: "Tienes agallas, eso me gusta…"

Lucas: "Dime quien rayos eres-"

Rey exánime: "PERO ME FASTIDIA CUANDO SE PASAN DE LISTOS, GUARDA SILENCIO ESCORIA"

Lucas se tenso ante lo dicho y Fouquet le dijo que se callase para que escuchase

Rey exánime: "Estate atento a lo que voy a decir pues solo lo diré una vez. Has sido resucitado por mi mano a petición de tu madre. Escucha insecto ahora perteneces a mi escuadrón de caballeros de la muerte iniciados, me servirás en todo lo que te pida sin quejas. Gracias a tu madre poses el libre albedrío lo que significa que no te voy a controlar."

Lucas: "¿Y porque debería obedecerte?"

Rey exánime: "¿Crees estar en posición para intentar hacer algo? Dejame dejarte las cosas claras, tu madre y yo hemos hecho un pacto, uno que no puede negar. Me suplico que te salvase y a cambio de eso la protegería a excepción de que tenia que dar un pago, y ese pago fue tu libertad, has renacido no como mortal si no como un caballero de la muerte especial, uno capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Pero no soy estúpido, al fin y al cabo estas anclado a tu madre, si me desobedeces ella muere, si ella me desobedece tu mueres."

Lucas: "¡Mama!¿eso es verdad?" le dijo un poco aturdido

Fouquet: "Si… " 'L_o siento hijo mio_'

Antes de que Lucas pudiera decir nada el rey exánime volvió a hablaras

Rey exánime: "Antes me preguntaste que quien soy, mi nombre es Arthas el Rey Exánime, para tu entendimiento yo soy el Dios de la Muerte" Lucas empezó a sudar frio con eso ultimo y se aferro a su madre. "¡Olrun!"

Olrun: "¿Si maestro?"

Rey exánime: "Ya que el Instructor Razuvious murió, como supervisora de los caballeros de la muerte entrenaras a esta… escoria… . Entregale su armadura de iniciado, explicale su poder, dile como hacer un arma" El rey exánime le entrego, mas bien le tiro al suelo, una arma de dos manos destrozada y magullada por todos sitios "y entrénalo. Una vez entrenado se le juzgara en la prueba de los indignos" se puso a mirar a Lucas que estaba asustado "¿sabes que es la prueba de los indignos?"

Lucas: "N-no"

Rey exánime: "Cuando estés debidamente entrenado te daré una llave, esa llave pueden ser dos cosas: Tu lealtad hacia mi o la libertad de tu adversario. Liberaras a algún indigno encadenado y lucharas contra el a muerte. Vence y entraras en las primeras filas de mi ejercito, pierde y muere, pero te diré una cosa, una vez que mates como caballero de la muerte sentirás una sed de sangre insaciable, para saciarla deberás seguir matando, pero no te preocupes, Olrun te guiara… . Tras eso seguirás con pruebas mas difíciles, especialmente para ti. Si las superas se te otorgara la armadura básica de Saronita, Cada pieza de la armadura esta bañada en sangre especial que no quieras saber para que los tontos mortales que intenten tocarla sufran grabes quemaduras, esta es especial, sera mezclada con la sangre de tu madre, por lo tanto ella podrá tocar tu armadura. Si consigues pasar mis pruebas te recompensare con esta arma, la espada de runas" Arthas le monstruo la grandiosa espada azul adornada con extraños caracteres

Lucas: "Si para proteger a mi madre tengo que hacer eso lo haré"

(N.A: Me saltare el entrenamiento, no quiero meter relleno, solo imagínense ser entrenado por Olrun en Ventormenta)

***Días despues***

Olrun: "Tu entrenamiento a acabado, te he enseñado todo lo necesario sobre el poder profano, te he enseñado las artes básicas del combate aunque en verdad no te harán falta, cada ser transformado en caballero de la muerte por instinto saben ya como pelear. Toma la llave, no hace falta que te diga mas"

Lucas recogió la llave del suelo y se dirigió al circulo de los indignos, habían 10 personas arrodilladas y encadenadas esperando quien sabe que. Lucas se dirigió hacia un humano y le desencadeno.

¿?: "Mi ansiada libertad esta a un paso, para eso tendré que matarte" Lucas estaba muy nervioso, sujetaba su arma de dos manos fuertemente mientras recordaba sus fuertes habilidades de profano.

¿?: "Ya estoy listo… hora de matarte"

Tras eso se lanzo y con su hacha golpeo el arma de Lucas, él intento hacer un movimiento pero del fuerte golpe el arma mejorada en la forja de runas voló al suelo y el hacha del indigno paso rozando su cabeza, Lucas estaba asustado pero debía ganar esta pelea, el indigno se apresuro y uso la habilidad de bebedor de sangre, Lucas sintió como su poder disminuía. El indigno canalizo esto por segundos y después volvió a arremeter con su hacha volviendole a pasar cerca de la cabeza de Lucas rozándole la capucha de su armadura de iniciado, Lucas hizo una voltereta en el suelo y apresuro a recoger su arma, antes de que le de tiempo a hacer algo vio como el indigno volvía a arremeter con su hacha pero esta vez el hacha exhalaba algo rojo, El niño agarro fuerte su arma y se defendió con ella, se tuvo que poner de una rodilla por el impacto y alguna grieta se formo en el suelo, de un fuerte movimiento y manejo brusco del arma empujo al indigno que se tambaleo hacia atrás pero recupero rápido su postura, Lucas utilizo el golpe purulento dañando gravemente al indigno cosa que pareció darle igual, al instante le aplasto con el golpe de la plaga cosa que hizo que el indigno cayera al suelo de forma patética, el indigno se levanto y propino un fuerte golpe a Lucas que lo mando a volar un poco

Lucas: "¡Ughh! ¿Que rayos? Es bastante fuerte, espera… puedo intentar usar eso" Lucas se levanto y el indigno se estaba preparando para volver a atizarle con su hacha. El niño utilizo peste virulenta contagiando al indigno y consiguió esquivar por poco, el hacha aterrizo y golpeo en el suelo con mala suerte de atrapar la capa de Lucas haciendo que se cayera al suelo, sin esperar nada se levanto rápidamente rasgando la capa, hizo un giro de 180º y con la punta de su arma corto parte de la nariz del indigno

¿?: "¡Ahh mi nariz… maldito mocoso, ¿como es posible que un niño como tu sea un iniciado?, te matare y me iré de este lugar para siempre!"

El indigno intento clavarle el hacha a Lucas mas furiosamente y ahora sus golpes eran mas peligrosos así que decidió guardar distancia. Decidió utilizar espiral de la muerte que golpeo ferozmente al indigno, por un momento se pudo ver como todo el cuerpo se empezaba pudrir pudiéndose ver los huesos de las costillas y de todos sitios como también huesos del cráneo mas su piel muerta que se le caía a trozos. Al momento se recupero, Lucas observo eso y decidió pensar en algo, esquivo un ataque del hacha dirigido hacia él, volvió a lanzarle peste virulenta, el indigno furioso arremetió velozmente y con un impulso ataco con el hacha golpeando el hombro de Lucas mandándolo a volar al muro donde al impactar le salio sangre de su boca

Lucas: "¡Aghh! ¡So-solo necesito hacer eso… !" Lucas estaba jadeando bastante ya que el golpe le lastimo el hombro izquierdo, cuando el indigno se disponía a atacar, Lucas esquivo con una voltereta colocándose detrás de el y le lanzo espiral de la muerte, en ese instante el cuerpo del indigno empezó a deteriorase como antes. Lucas no desaprovecho la oportunidad y con toda la fuerza que tenia su brazo derecho golpeo verticalmente hacia el hombro rebanándole un brazo y con un giro de 360º y con mucha fuerza partió en dos al indigno. Tras eso se acerco y con el arma atravesó el cráneo del indigno causando así la victoria de Lucas.

Lucas cayo al suelo agotado y con su brazo izquierdo lastimado, al momento se escucho un aplauso por parte del rey exánime

Rey exánime: "Interesante pelea, mayormente esos indignos mueren de dos golpes. Me gusto como usaste tu habilidad de espiral de la muerte, esperaste que su cuerpo se pudriera y arremetiste y cortaste ferozmente. Seré sincero, un simple golpe de esa hacha y hubieses muerto, tuviste mucha suerte esquivando…"

Olrun: "Si me permite mi señor…"

Rey exánime: "Adelante"

Olrun: "Tengo que decir que ese niño tiene muy buenos reflejos, a parte de su aprendizaje básico de espada y habilidad también le enseñe a usar sus reflejos haciendo que esquivase mis ataques de cualquier forma posible, creo que eso ha influido en esta batalla"

Rey exánime: "Interesante. Observa a tu hijo, a conseguido superar esa difícil prueba, las siguientes serán mas difíciles"

Fouquet: "¿Porque?"

Rey exánime: "Al no tenerlo controlado sus emociones fluyen con total voluntad hacia el, seguramente ya sintió miedo al pelear y de alguna forma quizás sintiera pena por el indigno. Todos mis caballeros de la muerte no sienten miedo ni bondad por eso son letales… y mira." Le dijo para que observase a su hijo

Fouquet observo a su hijo que miraba al indigno caido mientras con la mano derecha se recolocaba su dislocado hombro

Rey exánime: "Cada caballero de la muerte siente el dolor físico unicamente como un espasmo cerebral, literalmente no sienten dolor, pero para tu hijo el dolor psicológico no es diferente al de cualquier humano. Quizas sienta remordimientos ante la muerte de ese patético indigno. A la larga eso puede ser un problema, uno muy grande. No quiero que sea el típico sujeto que deja vivir a su enemigo por piedad al escuchar unas estúpidas palabras de '_tengo esposa e hijos_' o algo así. Su deber sera matar a todo lo que yo le ordene incluso si eso significa matar a alguien de tu familia" Fouquet se asusto mucho con ese hecho "De hecho… ¿tienes a algún familiar con vida?"

Fouquet: "¿Qu-que?"

Rey exánime: "¿Tienes algún familiar vivo?"

Fouquet: "No"

Rey exánime: "¿Sabias si allí en ese orfanato tuviera a alguien que le importase mucho como una novia o mejor amiga?"

Fouquet: "Si, había una chica-" Fouquet se tapo la boca con las manos pues sabia donde posiblemente iba a llegar eso y no lo quería

Rey exánime: "Dime su nombre"

Fouquet: "..."

Rey exánime: "¡HABLA!"

Fouquet se estremeció y respondió "Ta-Tamara"

Rey exánime: "¡Verdmadra! Busca a los niños que dejaste escapar y busca a una niña que se llama Tamara. Traela viva la necesitamos para la prueba de fidelidad"

Fouquet: "¿Que piensas hacer?"

Rey exánime: "Vamos a comprobar que es mas fuerte: Su cerebro o su corazón, depende de la elección comprobaremos si es merecedor de servirme, si no es así morirá." '_si es capaz de levantar la espada ante su ser mas querido… eso sera mas que suficiente. Quizas convierta a esa niña en otro libre __albedrío.__ ¿su miedo __seguirá__ ahí cuando tenga que proteger a alguien mas? Es interesante poder tener un __escuadrón__ de caballeros de la muerte que piensen por si mismos pero al final generara __algún__ problema ¿se revelarían contra mi?¿debería cambiar mi actitud? __Desde que supere la consciencia de Ner'Zhul y __volví__ a ser Arthas __Menecil__, jure vengarme de todos los que me traicionaron, entonces ¿Por que persigo a ese __paladín__? Clarooo… Tirion, le ordene que matase a Zardal, ¿que sentido tiene ahora matar al __paladín__?¿como voy a gobernar mundos si aniquilo a todos sus habitantes? __Tirion, te voy a usar de __redención__ de algunos de mi actos, es hora de que el rey exánime entre en ese mundo_' '_**Hermana Svalna quiero que avises a los tenientes mas veteranos de Tirion y les digas mi plan. Dile también a Tirion que debera regresar parte de su ejercito que tiene allí inmovilizado y las vermis. Y también haz desaparecer algunos de sus planos o información.**_'

Hermana Svalna: "Así se hará"

El rey exánime se levanto de su trono y empezó a hablar hacia donde estaba Lucas

Rey exánime: "¿Que sientes tras tu primera muerte?"

Lucas estaba de una rodilla mientras su mano derecha dejo de agarrar su ya no lastimado brazo pero ahora puso su mano en su pecho mientras lo apretaba fuerte, estaba jadeando y respiraba fuertemente.

Lucas: "Me-me duele… . Siento como si al-algo quisiera salir de m-mi. Quie-quiero matar… pero no quiero hacerlo… tengo miedo… ¡AGHH!"

Rey exánime: "Te advertí chico, tras tu primera muerte al instante sentirás en tu corazón un deseo insaciable de muerte. Ocurre con todos los caballeros."

Lucas: "Pe-pero… ¡¿Que debo hacer?! ¡AHHHGG!"

Rey exánime: "Mira a tu alrededor, esas escorias están arrodilladas, sáciate… . Mátalos como mejor te parezca, están ahí para tu disfrute."

Lucas perdio el sentido ya que su sed de sangre se apodero de él, con arma en mano se dirigió a los nueve restante y los mato de forma cruel y despiadada. Sangre, vísceras y partes del cuerpo de los indignos decoraban la sala mientras que el hedor de la sangre entraba por las fosas nasales de todos allí, todos se inmutaron exceptuando a Fouquet que tuvo que taparse la nariz y mirar para otro lado mientras intentaba no vomitar, tampoco quería ver a su hijo en ese estado. Tras todo eso Lucas se desmayo.

Rey exánime: '_Que extraño, eso fue diferente a la sed de sangre ordinaria de los caballeros de la muerte. ¿Dejarlos con los sentimientos llega a generar tal poder? Fue como un berserker, tras un momento perdi__ó__ la __razón__ y __mostró__ un gran poder, no mas grande que la __mayoría__ de mis soldados pero si lo suficiente como para romper sus limites. Si lo entreno personalmente __podría__ llegar a ser muy poderoso, eso si, tiene que controlar esa fuerza_'

Fouquet: "¡HIJO!"

Rey exánime: "Solo se ha desmayado" El rey exánime recogió al niño con su mano y como un trapo se lo lanzo a su madre "Pasa algo de tiempo con él mientras Verdmadra va en busca de su amiguita, también dile que se prepare mentalmente para las pruebas venideras"

(N.A: Quizas algunos os preguntareis. ¿Como es posible que algunos puedan volver así de fácil a Ventormenta desde Halkeginia? Solo imaginen que cada uno tiene una piedra de hogar, pero para ir a Halkeginia siempre deberán pasar por el portal oscuro)

***En algún lugar cerca de Tristania (La capital)***

Tras recibir la orden del rey exánime rápidamente se dirigió al portal y regreso al lugar donde residía el pueblo, empezó a buscarlos mientras intentaba sentir algún poder para intentar localizarlos. Tras un buen rato de búsqueda que para ella podían haber sido horas pero en verdad fueron escasos minutos encontró unas huellas. Verdmadra estaba completamente irritada, la paciencia no era una de sus mejores virtudes, de hecho es que no tenia paciencia ante nada.

Verdmadra: "¡¿Donde rayos están?!"

Verdmadra siguió las huellas y llego a una especie de cueva. Podía ver muchas huellas de pisadas completamente desordenadas, posiblemente sea por que hubo muchas personas ahí. Verdmadra se agachó y comprobó las huellas

Verdmadra: "Algunas de estas pisadas aun están frescas, hay muchas posibilidades de que hayan pasado la noche aquí. He de darme prisa"

Verdmadra iba a irse pero se detuvo y se quedo mirando la cueva, entrecerró los ojos mientras creaba una lanza de luz 'Q_ue raro, parece que hay algo ahí dentro_' "{Grito de melancolía} ¡AAAHHHHHHHH!" Verdmadra decidió usar una habilidad que tenia para ciertos casos, si bien no servia en zonas abiertas era una muy peligrosa en espacios cerrados pues el grito no era precisamente un grito, cualquier persona normal unicamente le vería con la boca abierta. Su grito solo podía ser escuchado cuando emitía un potente eco, el espacio cerrado hizo que el eco de lo que estaba haciendo rebotase en las pareces para escuchar un horrible y espantoso grito. Todos los que escuchaban ese ruido aterrador se quedaban paralizados unos cuantos segundos, tras eso muchos comenzaban a gritar y otros incluso podian morir del susto, en esos segundos pudieron ver algo que los aterró profundamente, cualquier cosa.

Tras usar la habilidad un jabalí salio despavorido de la cueva corriendo de forma irregular hasta perderse de vista.

Verdmadra: "Que desperdicio…" Verdmadra se fue del lugar mientras continuaba buscando pruebas. Siguió caminando, o levitando, y encontró trozos de ropa rasgadas en las ramas "¿Estarán cerca?" Verdmadra se elevo hasta superar los arboles y a lo lejos vio una ciudad y un camino. Al instante la Valkyr se percato de algo y agudizo sus ojos, vio a la maestra Karen y los niños cerca de la entrada de la ciudad "¡Maldición, tengo que ir a por ella ya si no la perderé!"

Verdmadra con una velocidad alarmante llego en donde estaban los niños y la maestra. Karen sintió como una ráfaga de viento le entumecía las piernas. Al momento pudo ver al ángel que mato a la directora y a los cocineros. Karen sintió escalofríos y comenzó a sudar bastante pero al tener a todos los niños bajo su protección de alguna manera de armo de valor dio un paso y enfrento al ángel.

Karen: "¿Qu-que quieres de nosotros?"

Verdmadra la ignoro completamente y poso su vista a los niños

Verdmadra: "¿Quien de las niñas se llama Tamara?"

Karen: "¡Niños no hablen!" Los niños asintieron a su maestra y/o cuidadora

Verdmadra: "¿Nadie me va a decir quien es?"

Karen: "¿Que es lo que quieres? Si piensas hacerle daño a estos niños no te dejare hacerlo, no pienso abandonarlos"

Verdmadra al escuchar eso puso su vista a Karen

Verdmadra: "¿Seguro… ? No seas hipócrita"

Karen: "¿Hipócrita?"

Verdmadra: "¿No te acuerdas?¿Un niño postrado en cama? Dices que no ibas a abandonarlos pero ya lo has echo con uno"

Karen activo los engranajes de su cerebro para que empezasen a trabajar lo mas rápido posible, tras unos segundos sus ojos se abrieron como nunca '_¡Oh dios mio, Lucas!_' Se llevo las manos a su boca e intento no llorar.

Uno de los niños interrumpió.

Felix (7 años): "¿Que ocurre maestra?"

Karen iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida por Verdmadra

Verdmadra: "Tu querida maestra se olvido a uno de tus amigos en ese orfanato" le dijo con una sonrisa un poco siniestra

Felix: "¿Amigo?¿Quien?"

Verdmadra: "Tu pequeño compañero al que olvidasteis, se llamaba Lucas"

Una niña con apariencia infantil y que aparentaba una edad de 10 u 11 años se sobresalto al acordarse, desde el momento en que Verdmadra entro y asesino a la directora y a cualquiera que había allí ella se asusto bastante y por causas del pánico se olvido de Lucas que estaba en ese momento en su cama sudando. Al instante se arrodillo y se puso a llorar, a ella le gustaba Lucas ya que le ayudo mucho en varias cosas, hablaban mucho sobre cosas que pudieran hacer cuando salieran del orfanato, Cuando ella tenia 5 años sufrió un trauma, sus padres murieron a causa de unos maleantes que asaltaron su casa en busca de comida o dinero, ella estaba escondida debajo de su cama mientras veía a sus padres morir delante de ella. La directora se la encontró bajando en estado de shock y decidió llevarla al orfanato, al principio era reacia con todos pero poco a poco empezó a abrirse a los demás, especialmente con Lucas pues el la cuidaba mucho. Lucas tuvo una hermana pero murió a los pocos meses de nacer, Lucas fue internado a los 6 años y con esa edad ya era consciente de la mayoría de las cosas, sabia que su madre no podía cuidarle pero a eso él no le importo, le gustaba ver como su madre iba cada semana a verlo pero tras pasar el tiempo solo era visitas cada uno o dos meses. Lucas sabia que tuvo una hermana y tenia problemas para conciliar el sueño, cada vez que soñaba podía ver la silueta de su hermana inventada por el mismo diciéndole cosas '_hermanito_' tras eso la silueta comenzaba a arder en fuego y en ese instante se levantaba sudoroso. Cuando tenia 8 años una chica traída por la directora le cambiaría la vida, se llamaba Tamara. Al principio era reacia a todos pero un día al terminar de cenar todos cada uno tenia que hacer su parte como fregar los platos, limpiar la mesa etc. Tamara tenia en ese entonces 7 años y Lucas 10, Tamara tropezó mientras llevaba unos platos a lavar y se hizo un corte en la mano y rodilla al hincarse unos cristales producidos por los platos al caer, ella lloro mucho por el dolor y Lucas la curo con vendajes y tiritas mientras le decía que no pasaba nada. En ese momento Tamara sintió un cosquilleo en su pecho pero para Lucas era como intentar hacer algo para remediar sus pesadillas a causa de su hermana muerta. Un año mas tarde Lucas contraería una enfermedad bastante rara y no había ningún tratamiento conocido, todos los días casi siempre estaba en cama con algunos dolores leves, unos días eran mejores y otros peores. Tamara no sabia que sucedía, Lucas le decía que estaba descansando y que se recuperaría en pocos días, tuvo que mentirle. Pasaron los meses y Tamara aunque era una niña de 8 años no era estúpida, sabia que algo le pasaba a Lucas. Unos meses después Lucas estaba en uno de esos días que parecía sentirse mejor, parecía…

***Salto temporal. Pasado***

Todos los niños estaba jugando fuera en un pequeño campo con una pelota, Lucas estaba sentado mientras los veía patearla

¿?: "¡Entro dentro siii, soy el mejor jajaja!"

Todos se reian con todos y se lo estaban pasando bien. Tamara se sentó junto a él.

Tamara: "¿Como estas hoy?" Dijo preocupada "Deberías estar descansando"

Lucas: "Estoy muy bien Tamara solo he salido para tomar el aire fresco"

Tamara: "No quiero que te pase nada… yo… yo-"

Lucas le puso su mano en su cabeza revolviendole el pelo mientras le mostraba una sonrisa gentil

Lucas: "Estoy realmente bien, solo con verte mi cuerpo se llena de energía"

Tamara le devolvió la sonrisa pero sabia que algo le pasaba y no se lo contaba, era extraño pues el estaba muchos días en cama y varios de ellos se quedaba allí, al principio ella pensó que se trataba de que tenia un cuerpo débil pero poco a poco las cosas empezaban a cobrar sentido, padecía alguna enfermedad y ella lo sabia pero intentaba hacerle saber a él que no lo sabia.

Lucas: "Voy a dentro esta comenzando a refrescar" Cuando se levanto se dirigió a la entrada del orfanato, unos pasos antes de entrar comenzó a toser aumentando su intensidad, Tamara se dio cuenta de eso y fue corriendo a ayudarle a sostenerse.

Tamara: "¡LUCAS!"

Los demás niños continuaron su juego sin siquiera enterarse por el ruido que hacían. Tamara alcanzo a Lucas y él tosió esta vez mas fuerte sacando sangre por primera vez, eso hizo que Tamara recordase el trauma de sus padres y comenzó a llorar

Tamara: "¡NO TE MUERAS LUCAS!"

Al entrar dentro del orfanato la directora y Karen fueron corriendo a la entrada al escuchar gritos de Tamara

Directora: "¿Tamara que ocurre?¿Que le pasa a Lucas?"

Tamara difícilmente articulaba palabra mientras lloraba

Tamara: "¡Él… empezó… toser… sangre… !"

karen entendió rápido lo que estaba sucediendo y agarro rápidamente al niño como una madre lo haría con su hijo y lo llevo rápidamente a la cama

Karen: "¡Directora rápido traiga las medicinas!"

La directora asintió y al instante le llevo las medicinas a Lucas, tras eso Karen salio de la habitación mientras calmaba a Tamara

karen: "No te preocupes Tamara, en nada estará bien"

Tamara grito: "¡ES MENTIRA, NO ESTABA BIEN… DESDE HACE TIEMPO SE QUE LE PASA ALGO PERO NADIE ME LO QUIERE DECIR!"

Karen: "Tamara… "

Tamara: "¡TENGO DERECHO A SABERLO!"

Karen le explico de la forma mas fácil que Lucas estaba enfermo debido a un virus que no tenia cura. Tras escuchar eso lo negó, se fue a su habitación llorando y no salio de ahí hasta el día siguiente. Ella tenia sentimientos por Lucas pero cuando le dijeron que estaba enfermo no quiso creerlo, no quería perderlo al igual que a sus padres.

***Salto temporal. Presente***

Tamara: "¡¿Olvidaste a Lucas?!… … ¡TE ODIOOO!" Le grito a la maestra fuertemente, estaba de rodillas, había cuidado completamente de Lucas todos esos años y aunque incluso ella también tenia algo de culpa por eso era la maestra las responsable de cuidarlos a todos, estaba llorando. Karen también lloraba, fue imperdonable para ella haber olvidado a quien crio como un hijo, todos fueron criados como hijos por eso para ella fe imperdonable.

Verdmadra: "Supongo que eres Tamara ¿no?"

Tamara: "Eso ya que mas da" dijo sombriamente

Verdmadra: "¿No quieres verle… ?"

Los ojos de Tamara se iluminaron

Tamara: "¿Él… esta vivo?"

Verdmadra: "Si… ¿Quieres verlo?"

Tamara: "¡SI!"

Verdmadra le extendió su mano

Verdmadra: "Entonces ven, no perdamos mas tiempo aquí"

Karen: "¡Tamara, no… !"

Tamara: "¡Te odio, dejame en paz!"

Tamara agarro la mano de Verdmadra y en un destello desaparecieron de allí, Karen y los niños estaban atónitos pero al final se fueron a la ciudad.

***Ventormenta***

Verdmadra llego con Tamara dentro del castillo donde estaba allí el rey exánime con 2 caballeros de la muerte como guardias, un ángel parecido a Verdmadra y una mujer. Verdmadra le dijo que no dijera nada y solo respondiera a las preguntas, ella asintió.

Rey exánime: "Con que eres Tamara… ¿Conoces a esta mujer?"

Tamara: "No" respondió sincera pues no sabia quien era esa mujer

Rey exánime: "¿No?… pues esta mujer si te conoce a ti"

Tamara estaba incrédula, no sabia quien era esa mujer y pero ella sabía de Tamara

Rey exánime: "Como parece ser que aun no sabes quien es te diré. Ella es Fouquet, su apodo creo que era 'La tierra que se desmorona'. E aquí a la madre de tu amigo Lucas"

Tamara abrió los ojos y algo dentro de ella comenzó a arder

Tamara: "¡¿Si eras su madre por que nunca te hemos visto ir al orfanato para al menos verlo?!"

Rey exánime: "Tranquilízate, gracias al pacto que ha hecho conmigo le he eliminado esa enfermedad"

Tamara: "¿Sabias de su enfermedad?" Le dijo a Fouquet

Fouquet: "Si, todas las medicinas suministradas todo ese tiempo fueron compradas por mi, no iba a dejar que mi propio hijo muriera así, incluso… incluso si tuve que formar un pacto con el diablo"

Tamara: "¿Di-diablo?"

El rey exánime se rio del nuevo apodo, no le molestaba. Las risas estremecieron a Tamara. Las risas cesaron, Arthas se levanto y le dirigió una mirada fría a Tamara, esta se encogió y se paralizó

Rey exánime: "Mi nombre es Arthas, el Rey exánime… El dios de la Muerte"

Tamara no podía moverse y se asusto de ese hecho pero se armo de valor

Tamara: "Pruébalo… "

Rey exánime: "Si… de hecho lo voy a probar, por eso te he traído aquí Tamara. Antes de que digas algo mas estúpido dejame aclararte una cosa. ¡Falric, Marwyn! Quitaos los cascos"

Los dos caballeros defensores hicieron caso a la orden quitándose sus casco dejando ver dos calaveras vivientes

Tamara: "¡KYAAAAA!"

Rey exánime: "Poneos los cascos. ¿Comprendes ahora?"

Tamara estaba asustada, esos esqueletos estaban vivos, miro a Fouquet y parecía que no estaba alterada.

Rey exánime: "No hables, no gastes saliva estúpidamente. Ellos dos son caballeros de la muerte, les di otra oportunidad de 'vivir', ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?"

Tamara movio su cabeza a ambos lados para expresar un no

Rey exánime: "No vas a entender nada de lo que de diga. Lucas llego aquí ya muerto… "

Tamara iba a llorar al escuchar eso pero el rey exánime volvió a hablaras

Rey exánime: "No llores, ¿acaso estas sorda? Te dije que estaba vivo. El llego muerto y yo le resucite, pero esa resurrección requería un pago y era su libertad. Se ha convertido en uno de mis caballeros de la muerte iniciados, pero hay una diferencia y es que pose libertad total de su consciencia ¡Lucas!"

Lucas salio de una habitación del al lado y vio a Tamara, la sensación que tuvo al verla fue muy extraño, sentía una pequeña emoción, bajo su capucha hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa muy imperceptible, traía toda la armadura completa de caballero de la muerte básica excepto por su casco, solo le faltaba la ultima prueba. Tamara no sabia quien era ese, al escuchar Lucas esperaba a ver al niño lleno de energía al verla y le recordó jugando y corriendo en el orfanato, pero era muy diferente lo que veía no era a Lucas si no alguna otra cosa

Lucas: "¿Que quieres?"

Tamara: "¡¿Lucas… ?!"

Lucas miro a Tamara un momento: "Tamara… ¿Ella es mi prueba?"

Tamara: "¿Prueba?" No entendía absolutamente nada

Rey exánime: "¡Oh que fallo el mio! Dejame explicarte otra vez, te he traido aquí por que eres una prueba a pasar, su fidelidad hacia mi"

Tamara: "¿Heh?"

Lucas: "¿Que he de hacer?"

Rey exánime: "Mátala"

Eso hizo un tic en el ojo de Lucas y dejo aturdida a Tamara

Tamara: "¿Es-estas bro-bromeando verdad? Lucas nu-nunca haria eso, verdad Lucas" dijo con mucho miedo, Lucas se iba acercando y Tamara retrocedió aterrada "¿Lucas… ?"

Rey exánime: '_¿En serio esta dispuesto ha hacerlo?_'

Lucas seguía avanzando y Tamara estaba llorando como nunca mientras veía a Lucas

Tamara: "Lu-Lucas soy yo ¿No te acuerdas?"

Lucas la miro y movió la boca para que ella lo notara '_Sígueme el juego_'. Lucas ni por asomo iba a matar a Tamara pero si no lo hacia su madre estaría en peligro, era la primera vez que lidiaba con algo así, la vida de su amiga o la vida de su madre.

Rey exánime: '_Que pesara mas ¿Su mente o su __corazón__? Tiene que fortalecerse ante estas cosas, le detendré en el ultimo momento pero por ahora veré donde va esto_'

Tamara comprendió lo que le dijo Lucas, siguió llorando pero no por estar aterrada si no por felicidad, Tamara arrodillada se arqueo hacia atrás dejando su pecho expuesto, Lucas arremetió sin vacilar…

Rey exánime: "¡ALTO!"

A un escaso centímetro de atravesar el pecho de Tamara se detuvo por su orden, Lucas se sintió tremendamente aliviado y Tamara, bueno, Tamara se desmayo.

Lucas: "¿Por que me detiene?"

Rey exánime: "Lo has hecho bien, incluso siendo tu mejor amiga no dudaste en ir a matarla. Has pasado y te otorgare el casco y la espada de runas."

Lucas: "¿Que pasara con ella?"

Rey exánime: "La convertiré en un adepto"

Lucas: "¿Adepto?"

Rey exánime: "Humanos vivos que lentamente se convierten en caballeros de la muerte iniciados. A diferencia de tu caso, ella no notara el cambio, morirá pero no lo notara, también le daré libre albedrío como a ti, hará sus propias pruebas y una vez que ella esté lista os daré una misión en conjunto"

*Tiempo después*

Tamara que estaba desmayada lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, puso su mano en su frente mientras aliviaba de alguna manera el mareo que tenia al despertar mientras daba un vistazo al lugar donde estaba, estaba en una cama de una de las habitaciones de invitados del rey en Ventormenta.

Tamara: "¿Donde estoy?" Tras esa pregunta formulada a nadie ya que estaba sola recordó que por poco podría haber muerto y se congelo en el lugar pero también recordó lo que Lucas le dijo y se tranquilizo pero no del todo. Había una pregunta que se le paso por la cabeza, bueno varias preguntas. 'Alguien detuvo a Lucas en el ultimo segundo… ¿Si no hubiese gritado… de verdad me hubiese atravesado con esa cosa? Y cuando lo vi, sus ojos, aspecto e incluso parte de su personalidad… sin contar el hecho de toda esa extraña armadura… ¿De verdad ese es Lucas?' Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos unos sonidos de pasos metálicos se acercaba a su puerta, Tamara se encogió y arrastro sus sabanas hasta cerca de sus ojos mientras se colocaba en la esquina de la cama mientras esperaba al sujeto. Tras unos segundos el sonido metálico se detuvo enfrente de su puerta, el sujeto abrió la puerta lentamente y el sonido de la puerta sonó espeluznantemente asustando mas a la pequeña niña, el sujeto que entro era un hombre alto dentro de una extraña armadura, esa armadura irradiaba muerte en todas direcciones pero Tamara no lo noto, el caballero de la muerte portaba unas ropas en su mano el cual se las arrojo a la niña

Caballero de la muerte: "Ponte esto, te esperare tras la puerta. Hazlo rápido, no quieras enfurecer al rey exánime." Justo cuando estaba para cerrar la puerta se detuvo "Tengo ordenes del rey de que si intentas escapar… yo mismo me haría cargo de matar a todos y a cada uno de las personas que amas y eso también incluye la ciudad donde tu maestra y esos alumnos están ubicados" Tras eso cerro la puerta dejando a Tamara en shock, tras unos segundos se vistió rápido y con miedo de no querer morir. " Dos minutos después la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba ese sujeto.

Caballero de la muerte: "Tardaste demasiado. Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder"

Tamara siguió al monstruo por decirlo de alguna manera y tras 5 minutos llegaron a la sala donde estaba el rey exánime. Fouquet y Lucas estaban en sus aposentos, el rey exánime les ordeno de que no salieran bajo ningún concepto. Tamara vislumbro al que estaba sentado en el trono, de alguna manera supo al instante que cualquier cosa que intentase seria realmente muy estúpido, de alguna forma consiguió el valor de hacer una pregunta

Tamara: "¿Do-donde esta Lucas?" preguntó asustada. Tras esa pregunta como si algún mecanismo se activase, el caballero de la muerte que le acompaño levanto su arma y le grito

Caballero de la muerte: "¡SILENCIO ESCORIA HUMANA. DEBERÍA DE MATARTE EN EL ACTO INCLUSO POR ESTAR RESPIRANDO ASÍ QUE ARRODILLATE ANTE EL REY EXÁNIME SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MATE!" El rey exánime se levanto y miro directamente al caballero de la muerte mientras Tamara se encogió de miedo ante tal repentino grito y amenaza

Rey Exánime: "¡Silencio Maldrac! Esta humana esta aquí para convertirse en adepto y algun día quizas sea mas fuerte que tu. Vuelve a tu posición"

Maldrac: "Como ordenes su majestad" Al instante Maldrac salio del lugar para volver a su posición, mientras tanto Tamara estaba lagrimeando mientras estaba de rodillas, se le podía ver que empezaba a hiperventilar

Rey exánime: "Calmate niña, ya se fue y con respecto a tu pregunta, Lucas y su madre están en sus habitaciones encerrados bajo mi orden, no se les permitirá salir hasta que yo decida"

Tamara dejo de hiperventilar intentando calmarse pero estaba sudando de miedo

Rey exánime: "Aun queda tiempo, puedes hacerme algunas preguntas si deseas estar mas tranquila"

Tamara se recompuso pero siguió arrodillada no queriendo levantarse por miedo de ver al sujeto que tenia delante

Tamara: "¿Que le paso a Lucas? Se que dijiste que estaba muerto y luego revivió pero no entiendo"

Rey exánime: "Cuando Vardmadra llego aquí con el chico, su enfermedad lo había agravado al máximo y llego muerto aquí. Esa enfermedad no tenia una cura y lo primero que pensé fue mandarlo a la filacteria pero hice un pacto con tu madre, la mayoría de ese mundo gracias a la magia en su interior, algunos albergan un poder inusual, unidos al poder elemental oscuro que poseen los caballeros de la muerte su poder sera muchos mas grande que los originales. A cambio de la libertad de su madre y la de él le otorgue a Lucas el libre albedrío, la única diferencia es que posee emociones. Tras eso utilice un hechizo oscuro, le brinde parte de mi poder y lo traje de vuelta al mundo de los vivos como caballero de la muerte, ahora sin esa enfermedad y sin la restricción mental que poseen los humanos llamado dolor ahora es mas fuerte, mas rápido y sera mas despiadado que nadie"

Tamara trago saliva

Tamara: "¿Filacteria?¿restricción mental?¿Caballeros de la muerte?"

Rey exánime: "Responderé estas ultimas preguntas. La filacteria es un lugar ubicado en Rasganorte en donde se envían los cuerpo ya muertos, o vivos, para descuartizarlos y con cada pieza se crea una un orbe oscuro utilizada para anclar algún demonio o brujo poderoso dependiendo del poder de ese ser. La restricción mental en los humanos es como una alarma para ellos llamado dolor, cada musculo, órgano, hueso al romperse o al llegar al limite genera una cantidad de dolor el cual nos frena y nos limita en toda capacidad, los caballeros de la muerte eliminaron ese defecto y cada uno ataca sin cesar a cualquier enemigo y no se detiene aunque sus huesos estén destrozados, lo único que sentirán sera algún espasmo cerebral y para terminar un caballero de la muerte, a pesar de que pueden hablar y moverse en realidad están muertos, lo mismo ocurre con Lucas, lo único que hice fue devolver su alma a su cuerpo en contra de su voluntad, por eso lo único que esta vivo es su alma pero el recipiente ya esta muerto."

Tamara jadeo al escuchar todo eso

Rey exánime: "Suficientes preguntas. Estas lista asi que vamos"

Tamara: "¿Li-lista?"

El rey exánime se levanto del trono de Varian, se acerco a Tamara con pasos lentos mientras dejaba que la escarcha lo rodeara en sus pies. Tamara se agarro sus hombros por el repentino cambio de temperatura, todo su cuerpo temblaba de frio

Rey exánime: "Levántate ¿deseas estar cerca de Lucas verdad?"

Tamara: "S-si"

El rey exánime le volvió a hacer otra pregunta

Rey exánime: "¿De quien fue la culpa del estado de Lucas antes de llegar aqui?"

Tamara: '_¿Que quiere decir con esa pregunta? Yo… no se de quien es la culpa, podria ser su madre aunque ella comento que les estuvo llevando medicinas al orfanato… . ¿La directora? No, es imposible, ella siempre fue buena con nosotros y nos cuidaba siempre, ¿seria la maestra Karen? La odio aun por que se olvido a Lucas en el mayor momento de necesidad pero ella siempre l__o cuidó, no creo que fuese ella. ¿Y los cocineros? ¿Y si ellos-?… … Un momento, me acuerdo una noche que fui a los lavabos y estuvieron hablando Karen y el chef maestro de la cocina pero ¿de que hablaban?_' Como si alguien le respondiera de alguna forma recordó completamente la pequeña charla que tuvieron esos dos.

[FLASHBACK]

_Eran las tres y media de la madrugada, Tamara estaba saliendo del servicio para volver a su habitación pero vio que las luces de la cocina aun estaban encendidas y escuchaba murmullos así que fue a investigar y se encontró a Karen y la maestro de cocina_

_Karen: "¿Se lo vas a seguir echando incluso cuando te he dicho que no lo hagas?"_

_Marcus: "Te he dicho muchas veces que si, el efecto es casi imperceptible y no dañara a ningún niño"_

_Karen: "Aun __así__ no me gusta que __estés__ utilizando extracto de venado __nórdico__, sabes que pueden s__er infecciosas si no han sido manipuladas adecuadamente__"_

_Marcus: "Nadie lo notara, no te preocupes ademas gracias al extracto el sabor de las comidas han mejorado bastante"_

_Karen: "No lo entiendes, escuche en las afueras de que el venado nórdico se infecto por un parásito hace poco"_

_Marcus: "¡¿Que dijiste?! ¡Mierda! ¡Maldita sea, esta comida es para los niños y ahora me dices que el venado esta infectado! ¿Cuanto tiempo llevo repartiendo esto desde que supiste la noticia Karen?" Dijo muy nervioso y temeroso agarrando a Karen por los hombros_

_Karen: "¡Te lo juro, no sabia nada, fue hace unos cuantos días escuche a alguien decir que los venados fueron infectados hace mucho tiempo!"_

_Marcus estaba andando de un lado a otro nervioso_

_Marcus: "¿Y de cuanto tiempo estamos hablando? ¿semanas, meses, años? ¿Y si ya hay alguien infectado?"_

_Karen: "no se cuanto es el tiempo, podemos estar hablando de entre 1 semana o de hace 5 años por ejemplo pero tranquilizate-"_

_Marcus: "¡¿Como puedes decirme que me tranquilice?! ¡No me gustaria imaginarme lo que sucediera si… si...!"_

_Karen: "Dejame terminar, te estoy diciendo que te tranquilices ¿Te acuerdas de ayer que avise a todos para unas vacunas? Le extraje a todos un poco de sangre y las lleve a analizar, me l__l__ego esta noche y nadie esta infectado de nada"_

_Marcus: "¿Estas segura? ¿Y que pasa con el que siempre esta durmiendo? Creo que se llamaba Lucas"_

_Karen: "Eso es genetico de su madre o padre, sus corazon es delicado ya que sufre de asma y debe estar constantemente en cama reposando, te aseguro que no le pasa nada a ese niño, a pesar de su aspecto tiene mucha fuerza de voluntad"_

_Tamara estaba escuchando eso pero cuando dijo que todos estaban bien se fue a su habitación a dormir sin ser escuchada (Esto ocurrió una semana después de que Lucas entrase al orfanato, a pesar de que Tamara tenia 5 años era muy lista a su edad y sabia muy bien las cosas que eran buenas y malas y sabían que lo que estaban hablando era de algo malo pero los maestros se preocupaban por ellos)_

_Marcus: "Dejare esto aquí, mañana lo limpiare todo, tirare toda la carne ya que no me fio de que algo pueda estar infectado y limpiare a fondo la cocina"_

_Marcus y Karen se fueron a sus respectivos lugares a dormir, dos horas después Lucas se levanto con hambre ya que había estado postrado en cama. Fue a la cocina y vio unos 10 platos de sopa y una olla con la comida, Lucas decidió comer en silencio 2 platos. Como era un buen niño lavo los platos los coloco donde estaban para rellenarlos con comida para que pareciese que nadie hubiese estado ahí en ese momento. Ese día sin que Marcus, Karen o incluso Tamara supieran, Lucas se infecto pero como el virus buscaba alguna debilidad la encontró en el corazón teniendo así un cáncer._

[FIN FLASHBACK]

Tamara: '_Si esa comida estuvo infectada ¿es posible que Lucas la comiera por accidente o algo? Si fue __así__ entonces el culpable seria el chef Marcus por hacer esa comida ¿entonces __debería__ haber limpiado la cocina… ? Oh no, en el año que estuve allí __conocí__ que el __chef__ cuando se __ponía__ nervioso dejaba todo para el día siguiente ¿y si es posible que dejase la comida __allí__? Si la maestra Karen sabia de su habito __debería__ de haberle obligado a limpiar todo eso ya que si Lucas se levanto a media noche y se infecto…. ELLOS DOS TIENEN LA CULPA, DESAFORTUNADAMENTE EL CHEF __MURIÓ__ EL __DÍA__ QUE ESE ANGEL ME TRAJO __AQUÍ__ASÍ__ QUE SOLAMENTE QUEDA… ¡KAREN! ES SU CULPA QUE LUCAS ESTUVIESE SUFRIENDO TANTO_'

Rey exánime: "¿Cual es tu respuesta?"

Tamara: "¡Karen!"

Rey exánime: "¿Karen?"

Tamara: "Fue nuestra maestra en el orfanato desde que tenia 5 años, me acorde de cuando nuestro cocinero y la maestra estaban hablando sobre una animal infectado, ellos no sabían que estaba infectado pero nos daban eso de comer, al darse cuenta lo retiro pero al no limpiar a tiempo Lucas decidió comer uno de esos platos por la noche y se infecto por eso, una de esas ángeles mato al chef pero la maestra se fue con los niños"

Rey exánime: "¿La odias?"

Tamara: "Mucho"

Rey exánime: "Amar y odiar, bien y mal… vida y muerte, siempre estan enlazadas pero donde vamos ahora sera para destruir esos anclajes que te atan. ¿De que sirve amar a aquellos que al final te traicionan? Es mejor odiarlos y hacerlos desaparecer, amar y odiar son simples estados de debilidad que salen a flote cuando menos los necesitas. Pero gracias al poder oscuro de la muerte y el libre albedrío amaras mas fuerte que nunca… y odiaras mas fuerte que nunca. Todas las emociones las sufrirás triplemente aumentadas. El bien y el mal que hagas dependerán de mis ordenes y de tu disposición al completarlas y evidentemente lo único que sentirás sera la muerte, por que vida, no tendrás mas. Estas lista para ser un adepto"

Tamara: "¿Adepto? ¿Que es un adepto?"

Rey exanime: "Un adepto es una de las formas de convertirse en caballero de la muerte, a diferencia de Lucas que utiliza las artes profanas, tu utilizaras los poderes de la escarcha"

Tamara: "¿Que diferencia tiene ser profano o escarcha?"

Rey exánime: "Para ser profano antes han tenido que morir, no importa la causa, pero ser escarcha es distinto. Los poderes profanos se desbloquean de una forma rápida, se tiene que morir y yo unicamente tengo que levantarte otra vez, pero la escarcha es mas compleja, debes estar vivo mientras aprendes a utilizar tus poderes, evidentemente antes tengo que infundir tu corazón de poder helado pero para eso tu mente ha de estar serena, calmada y fría… y cuando digo fría es literalmente la palabra, debes saber lo que es el dolor, el tormento y la agonía de no poder hacer nada mientras tus enemigos hacen lo que quieren contigo, aprender a controlar tus emociones ya que ese poder los altera de manera drástica. Por eso se necesita un ritual, el ritual sirve para saber si tu mente puede soportar tal poder ya que necesitaras una fortaleza mental fuerte. Vamos, comencemos"

El rey exánime le señalo a Tamara que lo siguiera mientras entraban en los calabozos de Ventormenta, entraron a una sala circular grande, en la zona del centro había una pequeña hendidura y un pequeño caño en un extremo donde podía fluir agua o algún otro tipo de liquido, el caño era circular hasta una salida en un extremo de la sala, en el techo se podía ver como un gran cántaro de agua. Cada minuto se podía escuchar como una gota de agua caía al suelo en medio de la hendidura. Tamara se coloco en medio por orden del rey exánime y le fueron colocadas unos grilletes en sus tobillo y manos para no moverse, los anclajes venían del suelo para los pies y de las paredes para las muñecas, también le puso un aparato que inmovilizaba su cuello y le hacia mirar unicamente hacia arriba, otro aparato mas grande fue colocada en su espalda para que su cuerpo no se moviera ningún centímetro.

Rey exánime: "El ritual es difícil y pondrá a prueba tu poder tanto mental como físicamente, estarás sola aquí durante 3 días sin comer ni beber, lo único que escucharas sera el eco del sonido de las gotas de agua que caerán en tu frente, las gotas caerán cada 2 segundos una vez que active fuera el mecanismo. Para los 3 días volveré y toda la zona circular debería llenarse de agua. Estos 3 días aunque parezcan nada serán un infierno para ti, la prueba… si aun estas cuerda la habrás pasado, un solo signo de delirio y te matare sin piedad" Tamara no podía moverse pero si pudiese hacerlo se habría echado hacia la pared por haber dicho eso. El rey exánime salio de aquel lugar y tras un minuto las gotas comenzaron a caer.

Las primeras horas no fueron nada salvo por las molestas gotas de agua, pasando casi el primer día tenia ganas de comer, no comió desde ayer por la mañana cuando Verdmadra invadió el orfanato, las gotas se volvieron muy molestas, su tripa rugía un poco y no podía conciliar el sueño. Las primeras horas del segundo día, no durmió nada, no sabia que hora era y ni siquiera sabia si era de día o de noche ya que no había ventana, pero esa zona estaba cerca de la superficie. Tamara intento mover su cabeza hacia arriba para intentar que alguna gota de esa agua entrar en su boca pero no pudo moverse. Tenia hambre y sed y las malditas gotas de agua era muy molestas, un ratoncillo pequeño entro al lugar de alguna manera, Tamara escucho un leve ruido y con sus ojos se horrorizo al ver al pequeño roedor, evidentemente tras eso emitió un grito, ese grito asusto a la rata que salio corriendo por donde vino. Al no ver a la rata Tamara intento mirar con sus ojos todos los lugares que su vista le dejaba permitir ver y el único lugar que no podía ver era su espalda y eso le aterraba, ella odiaba las ratas hasta el punto de asquearse. Tras todo eso le entro bastante hambre y sed y para colmo las gotas de agua seguían cayendo. Su tripa rugía bastante y su boca estaba seca.

Tamara: "¡Lu-Lucas, sa-sacame de aquí! ¡tengo miedo!" '_Tengo hambre, no como desde ayer ¿o era anteayer? ¿donde esta esa asquerosa rata? No la veo_' "¡Quiero salir de aquí, tengo hambre y sed!"

El tiempo pasaba y ya concluyo el segundo día, dos días que de alguna forma para ella fue una eternidad, poner a prueba su resistencia mental fue muy duro para ella, de muy pequeña presentaba traumas y desde los 4 años hasta lo 7 tenia la autofobia, miedo a estar sola, creía que lo había superado y comenzó a llorar sin darse apenas cuenta pero también recordó por que hacia esto y era para estar con Lucas, el estuvo siempre con ella sin importar lo que sucediese, ahora debía ser ella quien tenia que estar allí para el y para eso debía ser fuerte. Pasaron las primeras horas del tercer día y fueron desastrosas, eran las tres de la madrugada y estaba lloviendo con tormenta, se escuchaban truenos potentes de vez en cuando y el sonido que producían los podía escuchar en eco dentro de la sala, ella estaba despierta sin poder dormir con bolsas en los ojos, los tenia rojos. Tras eso se escucho un trueno mas potente que los demás y cerca del lugar, quería agacharse y esconderse, de todas formas estaba escondida allí dentro

Tamara: "¡No pasa nada, no pasa nada, no pasa nada!" Se repetía a si misma temblando

*Relampago

Un sonido seco golpeo una farola estacionada cerca justo encima de donde estaba Tamara escondida, Tamara escucho eso claramente

Tamara: "¡AAAHHHHHHH! ¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ, QUIERO SALIR DE AQUIIII!" Gritaba pero nadie escuchaba

Las ultimas horas el rey exánime entro en la zona del ritual y como si ella no estuviera comenzó a mirar para ver el agua a ver si había rodeado los caños durante unos minutos, por su puesto al rey exánime le daba igual lo que pretendía era ver si ella daba algún signo de locura, al final al no decir nada Tamara, el rey exánime la desato de todo y como un trapo la agarro por la parte de atrás del cuello de su camisa ¿que si la estaba ahogando? Eso le daba exactamente igual. Al llegar a una entrada de lo que era una habitación la tiro ahí como cualquier trapo, el entro y antes de cerrar la puerta le dijo mientras ella tosía violentamente

Rey exánime: "Tras esta puerta a unos 15 metros tienes tu comida, llevas 4 días sin comer seria una pena que murieras por falta de alimentos jajaja" Dejo un momento de silencio para que Tamara entendiera la situación, creía que iba a ser muy fácil… pobre de ella "¿Crees que el ritual a terminado?… si bien pasaste la resistencia mental aun queda tu fuerza de voluntad y también se probara tu resistencia mas allá del limite. ¿Te levantaras o caerás como la mayoría? Si quieres entrar a comer aquí tendrás que pasar tu ultima prueba, esta puerta la cerrare, una llave esta escondida en los aposentos del antiguo príncipe Anduin a unos 200 metros de aquí en dirección este, busca una llave idéntica a esta… " Le enseño la llave durante unos 5 segundos "… y vuelve para comer, tienes media hora"

El rey exánime cerro la puerta con llave y Tamara estaba aturdida y con mucho dolor en su estomago, intento levantarse pero le costaba mucho. Utilizo todas sus fuerzas para levantarse y terminar apoyada a una pared mientras respiraba rápidamente, poco a poco comenzó a andar hacia lo mas rápido que pudo hacia los aposentos de ese tal príncipe, tardo 5 minutos en llegar. Tardo 20 minutos en encontrar la maldita llave escondida debajo de una losa rota, tenia los dedos magullados al intentar levantar difícilmente la losa, el rey exánime llevo el pequeño cuerpo de Tamara mas allá del limite, obligada a soportar esa tortura se repetía una y otra vez que todo era por estar al lado de Lucas que lo demás no importaba. Justo cuando llegaba a la puerta del comedor donde estaba el rey exánime se mareo y callo al suelo, la llave cayó cerca del borde de la ventana pero no había peligro alguno, intento levantarse pero no lo conseguía '_¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡estoy tan cerca de la puerta y ahora mis piernas no responden! ¡Responded maldita seaa!_' Se levanto con lo que pudo, agarro la llave y abrió la puerta, vio su comida allí y de repente jadeo bastante, una fuerza sobrehumana ejerció presión en su cuerpo que la hizo caer de bruces al suelo

Rey exánime: "JAJAJA Un pequeño regalo de mi parte, aumente la gravedad de este lugar el doble del que ejerce Azeroth que es muy similar a tu mundo por lo que veo. Te quedan cinco minutos y tu comida esta aquí, haz un pequeño esfuerzo. Una vez que estés sentada la presión desaparecerá y habrás ganado, pierde y muere jajaja"

Tamara utilizo toda su fuerza de voluntad y todo lo que le quedaba de resistencia en sus musculos y poco a poco fue levantándose y andando al lugar, Tras casi 5 minutos pudo sentarse y estaba jadeando mucho y estaba muy mareada a punto de desmayarse

Rey exánime: "Magnifico, pasaste el doloroso ritual. Come esto, si tienes mas hambre ve donde Fouquet, este estofado lo hizo ella. Saborea esa comida pues quizás sea la ultima"

Tamara escucho eso pero le dio igual, ella quería comer y rápidamente cogió la cuchara y empezó a tragar como no hubiese un mañana. Tras eso fue a la habitación de Fouquet difícilmente, ella escucho un ruido y vio a Tamara así que la metió le dio de comer y la puso a dormir.

*Día siguiente*

El rey exánime entro a la habitación de Fouquet, ignorándola despertó a Tamara

Rey exánime: "Despiértate niña, es hora de empezar con tu desbloqueo de poder pero antes de eso elegirás tus armas"

Tamara se despertó y lo siguió hacia una sala llena de armas, de alguna manera estaba mas concentrada y menos nerviosa pero aun tenia algo de sueño

Rey exánime: "Como presajista helado necesitaras dos armas iguales entre si para canalizar el poder de la escarcha debidamente. Adelante, elige bien ya que esas armas mas tarde pasaran a ser una parte esencial de ti"

Tamara levanto un arma y pesaba bastante

Tamara: "Esto pesa demasiado, no puedo manejarla ¿como podre con dos?"

Rey exánime: "Nunca dije que entrenaríamos con ellas, las armas serán para tu prueba final, ahora coloca eso ahí y ven" Tamara se llevo sus dos armas con esfuerzo y las coloco en algún sitio

Rey exánime: '_Como __desearía__ tener aquí al instructor __Razuvious__, las constantes preguntas de esta niña hacen que me entren ganas de matarla pero debo controlarme si lo que quiero son nuevos reclutas con el libre __albedrío__, son mucho mas fuertes que los normales, si ella lo hace bien podre probar que estos dos son la cuarta __generación__ de los caballeros de la muerte_'

El rey exánime se acerco a Tamara y le dijo que se pusiera en el centro de la sala. Cogió a Agonía de Escarcha la levanto y canalizo poder oscuro sobre ella "_**{Que los vientos helados de Rasganorte inunden tu corazón y que el gélido frio de Corona de Hielo lo transforme hasta su ultimo latido. Conviértete en mi presajista de la fatalidad y aniquila todo a tu paso en mi nombre}**_" El poder oscuro inundo y abrazo a Tamara pero ella no sentía ningún dolor, en cambio se sentía mucho mejor, se sentía mas fuerte, mas ligera y sobre todo mas descansada como si hubiese dormido por años, lo que no se dio cuenta es que su mentalidad cambio, el odio sentido por su antigua maestra se intensifico y el amor por Lucas aumento bastante mas, se sentía frenética y con ganas de agarrar cualquier cosa para despedazarla, el ardor que sentía en su pecho fue disminuyendo a medida que su poder aumentaba. El rey exánime añadió el libre albedrío para el final y un destello apareció en su cerebro, era libre en cierta manera, podía hacer lo que quisiera con tal poder y recordó algo que no le gusto, ese maldito ratón que la asusto hace tres días, ya no tenia miedo lo que tenia ahora era furia, una furia similar a los antiguos adeptos. Tamara furiosa se fue del lugar a los calabozos y el rey exánime la siguió curioso, al entrar vio el tonel que estuvo encima de ella por tres días y esas malditas gotas de agua cayendo, la furia de Tamara aumento drásticamente y enojada pego un grito al techo, tal grito desato una energía de hielo congelando y destruyendo el tonel llegando a congelar la gran cantidad de agua y dejándola en el techo con forma de estalactita, tras eso vio la pared en busca de algún agujero por la que entro la rata, el poder de escarcha ya se estaba generando en sus manos sin tener que recurrir a ella por medios como las armas

Rey exánime: '_¡Imposible! ¡Ese poder es bastante grande superando a mis mejores guardias y ni si quiera esta usando sus armas! Las armas sirven como __amplificadores__ y para expulsar el poder de forma controlada. ¿Cuanto poder tiene esta niña?_'

Tamara aumentaba su poder descontroladamente al recordar al asqueroso ratón. En sus manos tenia un poderoso ataque de escarcha el cual ejecuto a donde pensaba que estuvo el ratón por ultima vez. La explosión hizo un gran ruido destruyendo toda la gigantesca pared y congelando todo a su paso en cono, el golpe fue tan brutal que hundió una pequeña zona de Ventormenta hacia los calabozos y de ahí se pudo ver una estela blanca de hielo en cono que subía a la superficie y arrasaba unas cuantas casas llegando casi a la iglesia, el agua de los conductos exteriores se filtraba por el calabozos

Rey exánime: '_Es inaudito, es mas fuerte que un caballero de la muerte veterano de tercera __generación__ ¿y que fue ese ataque? ¿una simple bola de escarcha hizo tal daño? ¿Cuantos caballeros de la muerte de escarcha se __necesitarían__ para hacer el daño que hizo ella con un simple ataque?_'

Mientras el rey exánime estaba sumido en su pensamientos Tamara casi se desmaya de agotamiento

Rey exánime: "Niña, te cuidado con lo que haces, tus emociones se intensifican al usar ese poder, controla tu temperamento"

Tamara casi se cae del desmayo

Tamara: "¿Que-que me paso? Al principio sentí como una sensación de poder masivo y después me cabreé sin razón y luego… yo… destruí casi medio barrio con mis manos" Decía mientras se miraba sus manos temblorosa

El rey exánime la miro

Rey exánime: "Primera lección: Jamas tengas miedo ni vaciles ante tu propio poder, si le tienes miedo a tu poder seras consumido por el, enfrentarlo y aprende a controlarlo"

Tamara empezó a reunir poder inconscientemente "¿Pero como?, no… no puedo… controlarlo" su poder aumentaba sin razón aparente "¡AAAHHHH!¡DUELEEE!… ¡GRRAAAHHH! (Rugido)" A Tamara le cambio la voz por medio segundo, expulso poder a su alrededor congelando y destruyendo todo a su alrededor, volvió a caer agotada

Rey exánime: "Tanto poder en ese pequeño cuerpo, de todas formas empezaste como la mayoría… " Le dijo una gran mentira, fue la primera en obtener tal poder pero le faltaba control "… de los adeptos que murieron muy pronto, sin saber como expulsar el poder morían por agotamiento mental. Te voy a dar un regalo, atesoralo, es un anillo"

Tamara: "¡¿A-Anillo?!"

Rey exánime: "Este anillo esta rodeado de la energía oscura de mis cuatro Valkyrs, usaron su energía oscura cada una brindándole protección, fuerza, defensa y velocidad. Este anillo tiene un poder el cual bloquea parte del poder que no puedes controlar y a medida que lo controles se ira desbloqueando todo el potencial, nunca lo he usado ya que para mi era inservible pero tu le darás un mejor uso"

Tamara se lo puso y se sintió mas ligera. Tras unos cuantos días el rey exánime continuo con sus pruebas el cual paso con unas dificultades

Rey exánime: "Tu ultima prueba sera infundir tus armas seleccionadas con las runas de escarcha y cruzado caído. Una vez hecho eso podras controlar mas a tu gusto el poder, tras eso deberás ir al circulo de los indignos y con esta llave enfrentarte a quien quieras a tu elección. La prueba es muy sencilla, matalo y podras volver a ver a Lucas, pierde y muere. Recuerda controlarte después de matarlo pues lo que sentirás tras eso sera muy diferente a lo que sentiste al liberar tu poder"

Tamara trago saliva, recogió sus armas que por extraña razón parecían mas ligeras y se dirigió a la forja de runas que había en Ventormenta. Tardo 20 minutos en infundirlas. Tras eso se dirigió al circulo y mientras estaba mirando a ver a quien elegir pudo ver a una mujer encapuchada con orejas puntiagudas. Tamara se enfureció lentamente, las historias contadas sobre los elfos eran sobre monstruos asesinos que mataban a cualquiera, la eligió a ella para castigarla y la desato de sus cadenas

Elfa: "No se por que me has elegido a mi de entre todas estas basuras, debes tener tus razones"

Todos los demás encadenados gruñeron pero no podían moverse de su sitio, la elfa sonrió

Tamara: "Callate asesina"

Elfa: "¿Asesina? Creo que no estas en una posición apropiada como para decirme eso humana"

Tamara: "Eres igual a todos los elfos, unos asesinos sanguinarios que solo masacran aldeas para su disfrute, si no no estarías encadenada aquí"

Elfa: "No sabes nada niña, ni si quiera sabes quien es de verdad ese rey exánime. No elegí esto por gusto propio, fui obligada"

Tamara: "Me da igual si fuiste obligada o no, si estas aquí es por ser una asesina"

Elfa: "Jajajaja… ¿Que es lo que te a prometido el rey exánime? ¿Inmortalidad? ¿Poder? ¿Riquezas?… ¿Crees que te va a dar algo de eso?"

Tamara: "Yo ya tengo lo que necesito, yo ya tengo a Lucas aquí y estaremos juntos para siempre"

Elfa: "Ridiculeces… estar juntos para siempre… ¿hasta cuando? ¿hasta que la muerte os separe? JAJAJAJA es bastante gracioso eso verdad, es para morirse de la risa… JAJAJAJA"

Tamara: "¡Deja de burlarte de mi o Lucas o si no-!"

Elfa: "¿O si no que? ¿Vas a eliminarme con esos dos palitos que tienes como armas? Pff… no me hagas reír mas… "

Tamara: "¡Callate ya asesina, sois todos iguales de sanguinarios psicópatas!"

Elfa: "La jodiste, no una ni dos, si no tres veces, me llamaste asesina tres veces. Eres realmente un estúpida hipócrita, tanto que me llamas asesina cuando tu misma estas ahí plantada para matarme, dices que esos elfos eran asesinos por lo que decían unos estúpidos registros pero ni tu ni yo sabemos la verdad, pero lo que si se y seguramente haya pasado es que los humanos abusaban de ellos y su poder. Los elfos somos serenos, tranquilos, sabios y sobre todo salvajes, vivimos en los bosques rodeados de una vegetación que ni tu podrías ver nunca, hemos vivido mas de 10000 años y he visto muchas cosas, he visto como civilizaciones enteras crecían y se hundían una y otra vez, innumerables guerras de esos humanos, he visto lo codiciosos que pueden llegar a ser, si no tienen algo se lo quitan al mas débil. Estoy seguro que esos elfos atacaron a los humanos para poder liberarse y así recuperar su hogar y orgullo. No sabes nada de la vida, humana ¿cuantos años tienes? ¿12?¿13?, yo tengo mas de 20000 así que no me juzgues sin ni si quieras saber quien soy"

Tamara: "… Callate… ¡Callate!¡CALLATE!"

La elfa se preparo con sus armas y se puso en posición de guardia para comenzar la pelea

Elfa: "Veo que no entraras en razón, así que tendré que metertelo a golpes, por suerte, MI suerte yo fui una adepta de tercera generación y conozco todos los ataques de escarcha, te matare niña y me largare de aquí de una vez por todas" '_Pobre niña, tan joven y con su destino sentenciado. La matare __rápidamente__ para ahorrarle el dolor_'

La Elfa avanzo rápidamente asestando un potente golpe de arriba hacia abajo con sus dos armas desgastadas pensando que iba a ser suficiente, Tamara embistió con furia esas armas con un asolar impactando y escuchando un fuerte sonido a metal mientras salían chispas. Se mantuvieron en esa posición por un momento, la Elfa giro sobre su derecha en 360 grados intentando cortarla por el lateral y Tamara coloco una de sus espadas en posición vertical para frenar el impacto. Tras 10 minutos se desato una batalla de espadas de la forma mas bestial jamas vista por el ser humano, ondas de viento frio se escuchaban por toda la sala, habilidades utilizadas por las dos para intentar matarse pero no lo conseguían. Los otros indignos tuvieron la mala suerte de estar encadenados pues unos murieron por los impactos colaterales y otros estaba muy heridos. Un gran sonido se escucho y fue la Elfa que envió a volar a la niña impactando con la pared siendo frenada por uno de los indignos que murió en ese preciso instante.

Elfa: Jadeo* Jadeo* '_¡¿Que diantres le pasa a la maldita __criá__?! ¡Le he lanzado de todo y sigue como nada! ¡Maldita sea, como esto __continué__así__seré__ yo la que muera! … Soy una vergüenza para los Elfos de la noche, caer en tal trampa para ser lo que soy ahora y lo peor de todo es que estoy perdiendo por una niña. Padre, madre… lo siento por ser tan ingenua_' "¿ESTO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES?"

Tamara se incorporo difícilmente pero al menos no había sufrido muchos daños pues tuvo suerte de que el golpe fuera amortiguado

Tamara: '_Es bastante buena en combate, demasiado buena. Diablos, solo aun sigo aquí __defendiéndome__ gracias a mi fuerza bruta y resistencia que me proporciono Arthas si no ya hace rato hubiese muerto_' "¡No creas que te lo pondré tan fácil!"

Elfa: "Eso pensaba"

Tamara y la elfa continuaron con la embestida pero con menos intensidad, el rey exánime estaba viendo la pelea y se dio cuenta de que disminuyeron su intensidad

Rey exánime: "¿Que están haciendo allá abajo panda de escorias? ¡Aumentad la intensidad a como estaba antes o yo mismo iré allá abajo y os matare a ambas! ¡MATAOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!"

Tamara no se entero al estar demasiado concentrada en su presa pero la elfa se detuvo ante el repentino grito del rey exánime, se quedo paralizada por miedo.

ZAS* - - - BUUUM*

Un espadazo del ataque de asolar con arma potenciada de Tamara mando a volar peligrosamente a la elfa a la pared, por desgracia no había nadie allí para amortiguar su impacto y unas cuantas costillas y las 2 piernas fueron destrozadas (Una de las costillas le perforo un pulmón y otra cerca del corazón). Tamara se acerco a donde estaba la elfa medio agonizando. Tamara pudo ver a la elfa llorando

Elfa: "¡Agghh… Y-yo…. lo… (Toser*) lo sien- (Toser con sangre*)!" La elfa tosió sangre y su visión era un poco borrosa, pudo ver una silueta acercándose a ella y levanto su temblorosa mano hacia esa silueta "… Ma-mama (Toser*)" La elfa empezó a llorar ya que tenia miedo de morir. Antes de que su mano cayese alguien se la sujeto, la elfa sintió como una mano sujeta la suya muy temblorosa pues estaba a punto de morir. "… Gra-gracias… … " La elfa murió.

Tamara estaba sujetando la mano de la elfa, es verdad que tenia que matarla e iba a terminar su trabajo pero antes de hacerlo reviso su estado, estaba en muy mal estado, era evidente que iba a morir. Ella quiso que si alguna vez muriese al menos que hubiese alguien allí para que no estuviese sola, Tamara fue bondadosa y decidió estar con ella hasta que muriese.

Rey exánime: "¡Ya era hora de que muriese!"

Tamara penso que era un tonto pero no iba a decirlo. El rey exánime mando a llamar a Fouquet y a Lucas, tras unos minutos los tres estaban ante el

Rey exánime: "Tamara, pasaste la prueba perfectamente. Lucas, Fouquet, os he mandado a llamar por que tengo una misión."

Fouquet comenzó a pensar que nada iba a salir bien a partir de ahora

Lucas: "¿Una misión? ¿Con mi madre?" Dijo señalándola

Rey exánime: "No, tu madre se quedara aquí. Iras con Tamara"

Tamara: "¿De que se trata?"

Rey exánime: "Uno de mis caballeros mas leales los escoltara hacia el portón al sur de aquí ya que no conocéis estas tierras. Tras pasar volveréis a vuestro mundo y tendréis que ir a Albion. Verdmadra robo unos cuantos mapas del lugar. La misión es simple, deberéis matar al comandante Tirion Vadín ubicado en ese lugar"

Lucas: "Pero ese lugar es una ciudad flotante ¿como vamos a llegar allí si lo que quieres es que no seamos descubiertos?"

Rey exánime: "Os daré temporalmente un objeto en donde podréis invocar a una vermis de escarcha que os llevara directamente al lugar. Tirion es muy peligroso, antes de ser convertido era un paladín sumamente implacable, ahora siendo un caballero de la muerte es demasiado peligroso. Como sois 'especiales' os otorgare mi bendición y este objeto para cada uno" El rey exánime elevo su espada y un destello negro cubrió a ambos durante un segundo, luego bajo la espada "Esto que os he otorgado es una mejora temporal para cada uno, si llegáis a recibir cualquier daño letal que sea capaz de mataros esto se activara y os curara en un segundo cualquier daño incluyendo la perdida del dolor sentido" El rey exánime les dio a cada uno un objeto "Usad esto como ultimo recurso, es una piedra de poder, dentro tiene concentrada un tremendo ataque de hielo. Para activarlo unicamente tenéis que aplastarlo con vuestras manos mientras miráis a vuestro objetivo, el enemigo sufrirá un tremendo daño de escarcha. Tendréis uno cada uno"

Los dos niños caballeros de la muerte asintieron y se fueron ha hacer la misión

Rey exánime: '_Tirion, esta sera tu prueba final. Esta prueba decidirá tu total obediencia hacia mi_' El rey exánime bajo su casco hizo una cruel sonrisa. Tras eso con su poder telepático hizo contacto con Tirion

Rey exánime: '_¡Tirion!_'

Tirion estaba aun en Albion con dudas surgidas, el rey exánime retiro gran parte de su ejercito sin explicación alguna, después estuvo la pelea interna con su yo antiguo el cual el lado malo venció por ahora

Caballero de la muerte Tirion: '_¿Crematoria...?¿De verdad estoy haciendo justicia ahora? No lo entiendo, ¿que es lo que debo hac- ¡__**Tirion**__!_' "¡Maestro!" '¿_**Escucharas fielmente a tu maestro?**_' "¡Maestro… yo… yo le seguiré por siempre maestro, hasta que muera completamente!" '_**Tus palabras te traicionan… de todas formas te daré una ultima oportunidad**_' "¡No entiendo maestro!" '_**Eres objetivo de una **__**misión**__** por orden **__**miá**__**, los he enviado para matarte. Si dices ser fiel hacia mi los mataras sin dudar Tirion. Los he equipado con un poder sin igual y se que aun **__**así**__** podras derrotarlos**_' "¡Maestro! ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?" '_**Adelante**_' "¿Quienes serán mis enemigos?" '_**Dos caballeros de la muerte, un niño y una niña de mas o menos 12 años los dos. Los dos tienen libre **__**albedrío**_' "¿Libre… albedrío?" '_**Significa que no los estoy controlando, decidieron unirse por propia voluntad. La **__**cuestión**__** que debes hacerte Tirion es la siguiente ¿Serias capaz de matar a dos niños inocentes con tal de demostrar total obediencia hacia mi?**_' "..." '_**al final **__**tendrás**__** que tomar una **__**decisión**__** y la que elijas, sea cual sea, **__**traerá**__** consecuencias**_'

La voz del rey exánime se perdió con un eco finalizando la transmisión mental. Por alguna razón a Tirion le temblaban las manos y no podía calmarse

Caballero de la muerte Tirion: '_¿Que es esto...? ¿por que me siento __así__… ?_' Tirion seguía temblando y noto algo en su cara. Tras poner uno de sus dedos en su cara noto que era como agua, Tirion se miro la pequeña gota que escurría de su dedo '_¿Una lagrima? … ¿que debo hacer?_' Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas y un eco en su cabeza volvió a asomarse '_**Despierta Tirion **__**Vadín**____**paladín**__** de la luz, no seas corrompido por las feas palabras del falso rey**_' '¿Paladín?…_ ¿Yo era un __paladín__?_' '_**Posees un corazón tan puro como el agua cristalina pero él te lo ha corrompido. Aun puedes salvarte si sigues mi guía paladín**_' '_¡No-no se que hacer!_' '_**Si sabes que hacer, solo debes hacer lo que te dicte tu propio **__**corazón**_' '_¿Lo que me dicte… mi __corazón__?_' Entonces recordó lo que le dijo el rey exánime

[Flashback]

Rey exánime: "_**¿Serias capaz de matar a dos niños inocentes con tal de demostrar total obediencia hacia mi?**_"

[Fin flashback]

Caballero de la muerte Tirion: 'No…_ puedo… yo… ¡YO NO PUEDO MATARLOS! ¡AAAAHHHH!_' Tirion callo de rodillas mientras se agarraba su cabeza, se quito su casco y lo tiro a un lado bruscamente mientras se apretaba la cabeza "¡AAAAAAHHH!" Tirion estaba jadeando mientras volvían sus visiones e imágenes de como era el líder de la cruzada argenta y se enfrentaba al que ahora llamaba maestro, también recordó las atrocidades que cometió al matar sin piedad a todos esos orcos antes de cruzar el portal y a los humanos de Albion. Tirion se miraba las manos con asco "¡¿COMO PUDE HACER ALGO ASÍ?! ¡NO MEREZCO VIVIR! ¡MALDITA SEAAA!" Decía mientras golpeaba el suelo '_**Al fin te has liberado**_' "¿Heh? ¡Esa voz la reconozco por alguna razón!" '_**El rey exánime me destruyo **__**físicamente**__** pero antes de ser destrozada **__**transferí**__** lo que quedaba de mi a tu cuerpo**_' "¡T-tu…! ¡¿No-no puede ser… eres crematoria?!" '_**Los **__**últimos**__** vestigios de ella, utilice todo lo que me quedaba de poder para volver ha hacerte entrar en razón y liberarte del control del rey exánime**_' Tirion se arrodillo "¡Gracias!¡gracias!" '_**No me queda tiempo… Tirion, muy lejos de aquí he sentido un gran poder de luz casi igual al tuyo cuando eras **__**paladín**__**, debes buscarlo y ayudarle a enfrentar al rey exánime, también **__**deberás**__** salvar a esos niños**_' "¡Lo haré crematoria, como camino de la redención por todas las atrocidades que he cometido, salvare a esos niños y ayudare a ese paladín a enfrentar al maldito de Arthas!" La voz de crematoria no se volvió a escuchar y con eso fue suficiente entender que crematoria desapareció completamente.

**Lol, casi 16 mil palabras, creo que me he pasado, primero comencé el capitulo para hacerle un pequeño susto a Fouquet pero mientras seguía me vino a la idea de que ¿Si ella tuviese un hijo con una enfermedad? La verdad no se si tiene hijos en la historia verdadera. Decidí convertir al niño en un caballero de la muerte profano. En este punto quise dejarlo así pero se me hizo un poco soso así que decidí añadirle a Tamara, ella en la historia sera su novia y juntos serán un dúo a temer. Eso si los dos han sufrido un cambio drástico en sus personalidades, cosa que muy poco se ha visto aun xD pero lo de Tamara con el ratón, me reí mucho escribiéndolo. Tuve que ir modificando cosas y eso ya que este aparte de que es el mas largo no lo tenia escrito en mi móvil y tuve que ir sobre la marcha. Lo siento el haber tardado tanto ya que han sido casi 4 meses. Bueno ¿Que pasara con Tirion y esos dos niños? ¿Que estará haciendo Zardal en este momento? Lo verán próximamente**


	8. Nueva espada y viaje a Albión

**N****UEVA ESPADA Y VIAJE A ALBI****Ó****N**

**E****n lo mas profundo de Corona de Hielo donde ni si quiera Arthas sabia de su existencia había un hombre en un ****ataúd.**** Este hombre ****provenía**** del otro lado de la vida, pero no nos referimos a la muerte si no en un mundo alterno conectado por el velo entre Azeroth y Aral. Aral era el mundo espejo de Azeroth y este hombre, Manarok, fue el primer ****príncipe**** y rey de esas tierras. Aral estaba ubicado en Rasganorte y su capital y castillo eran la ciudad de Corona de Hielo, una hermosa ciudad nevada junto con su ****altísimo**** castillo que se elevaba hasta las nubes. Corona de Hielo de Aral no es comparable al de Azeroth, ****todos ****vivían**** felices y sin miedo alguno. Manarok era muy inteligente y creo muchas cosas para su pueblo pero sus dos mejores creaciones fueron un casco y una espada. Este casco grababa todos los pensamientos del rey actual y el heredero al recibir el casco también heredaba los recuerdos de esa persona. El casco era mágico y puro capaz de cambiar de forma con cada heredero. La espada al principio estaba vaciá pero cada vez que se usaba, cada movimiento, ataque, era guardado por el arma. El arma al igual que el casco pasaban de ****generación**** en ****generación**** y el casco siempre cambiaba de forma al igual que la espada. Pero tras 90.000 años de generaciones, esta tomo un curso alternativo, el casco y arma eran solo ****legítimos**** a los descendientes con la sangre de Manarok y al ser ****mágicos**** ellos eran los que ****decidían**** a sus usuarios y también enseñaban. ****Así**** que las armas acabaron siendo reliquias antiguas y fueron enterradas con su primer rey Manarok. Años ****después**** la espada y el casco fue robada. 8.000 años ****después**** la espada ****desapareció**** completamente pero el casco fue devuelto, pero en vez de ser ****colocado**** junto con su creador la guardaron en la cima de Corona de Hielo justo en el asiento legitimo de Manarok, la dejaron ****ahí****congelándose.**** Su antigua apariencia blanca ahora no tenia nada que ver con la nueva, era oscura y sin vida, ****malévola.**** El poder oscuro era tan grande que rasgo el velo ante los dos mundos y se quedo ****ahí**** at****a****scada entre las dos mundos. Mi ****ataúd**** estaba perfectamente construido para que mi asiento en lo alto del ****c****astillo y yo donde estaba en lo mas profundo quedara completamente alineado, ****así**** que cuando se rasgo el velo yo entre al otro lado sin saber nada. 2.000 Años ****después****desperté**** para poder contemplar que Corona de hielo no era la misma donde yo habitaba y que el casco y la espada no estaban. **

**M****anarok: "No ****están****, ni el 'casco de los recuerdos' ni la 'espada del principio'. El suero hizo efecto lo que significa que se ****están**** usando para fines oscuros. El culpable deberá morir"**

Muy lejos de Albión y aun mas lejos de las tierras de Rasganorte, cerca de la ciudad de Tristania había un pequeño castillo que servia como hogar de aprendizaje para nuevos magos nobles, eran las 6 de la mañana y en cierta habitación especial estaba Zardal más o menos durmiendo ya que éste estaba sudando completamente. A su lado en otra cama estaba Louise. Cuando revivió y vio el lamentable estado del paladín ella se asusto al igual que la princesa he hicieron todo lo posible por curarlo, estuvo una semana y media en coma y los demás días estaba despierto. Toda su masa corporal disminuyo un 35%, aún debía pasar otras dos semanas mas en cama, le costaba mover sus articulaciones y tenia que darle de comer forzadamente ya que Zardal se rehusaba a eso pues decía que era demasiado vergonzoso. Volviendo a Louise, ella no se despego ni un momento de Zardal, el saber que fue revivida a costa de su familiar… en este momento no pensaba en su reputación como 'La Zero' si él llegase a morir, si no en poder recompensarle de alguna manera ya que hizo algo mas que protegerla y eso fue traerla del reino de los muertos, un gran milagro que ni los mejores sacerdotes creyentes en el dios Brimir podían hacer.

Zardal estaba retorciéndose mientras soñaba

***Sueños de Zardal***

Se podía ver a él y a unos cuantos soldados de su hermandad y otros corriendo apresuradamente en un largo pasillo, el lugar era de un color negro y azul tétrico. Monstruos horrendos les perseguían por detrás mientras que avasallaban a unos cuantos no-muertos en su zona delantera, estaban buscando a sus demás compañeros perdidos en el gran laberinto de lo que era el castillo de Corona de Hielo. Todos estaba corriendo y uno de ellos se desestabilizo y cayo al piso.

Aberración: "¡GROOOAAAHHH!" Sus pisadas se hacían mas audibles cuanto mas cerca estaba

¿?: "¡HIAAAAAAAAAAA!" Una Elfa de la noche supuestamente acostumbrada a luchar en el frente de la guerra pego un grito casi comparable al del monstruo ya que vio como esa grotesca cosa se le acercaba con el único propósito que tenia. Matar. La maga elfa estaba temblando como nunca pues jamas sintió tanto miedo de algo así y justo cuando todo parecía perdido un arquero humano experimentado consiguió atinar y darle en los puntos débiles con unas cuantas flechas rápidamente, el monstruo cayó muy cerca de la Elfa y ella estaba llorando casi.

Kar: "¡Vamos levantate, tenemos que continuar si queremos encontrar a nuestros compañeros!"

Cila: "¡Pe-pero… ¿como? Estamos rodeados de monstruos…" Cila se llevo las manos a su cabeza "Te-tengo miedo… ¡no quiero morir!" Entonce sonrió un poco "Claro… esto es solo un sueño ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!" le grito a alguien.

Kar sabia lo que le pasaba y no podía culparla pero debían salir de aquí así que rápidamente y sin su consentimiento la puso tras su espalda y se fueron los dos de allí. Mientras seguían adelante Kar intento tranquilizarla un poco

Kar: "Cila, yo también tengo miedo de morir aquí pero ¿por que crees que estamos haciendo todo esto?"

Cila: "¿Heh?"

Kar: "Estamos haciendo esto para proteger a nuestros amigos, nuestra familia y sobre todo para evitar que las futuras generaciones pasen por algo tan aterrador. Todos tenemos miedo, incluso el capitán Zardal también"

Cila: "¡¿El también?! ¡Pero… si lucho en la segunda guerra, nadie podía pararlo… in-incluso enfrento al rey exánime en la capilla de la esperanza de la luz y-"

Kar: "¡Cila! El capitán Zardal no es invencible, tiene debilidades como tu y como yo. Entiende el peso que tiene que llevar bajo sus hombros, debe dar ejemplo ante todos nosotros como el líder que es, él nos protege a nosotros, no solo por que es su deber si no por que es lo que quiere hacer, su elección. El nos protege a nosotros y a su vez nosotros protegemos a nuestros seres amados. Intenta ser perfecto pero es humano, tiene miedo como cualquier otro, pero no solamente de eso si no que tiene miedo también de que tu, yo y todos los de su hermandad mueran. El peso que carga es mas grande del que podamos imaginar, una orden suya puede significar la muerte de muchas inocentes vidas, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir? De eso es lo que tiene miedo, de mandarnos a una muerte que jamas querría. Yo lo vi una vez en su entrenamiento, su poder, destreza, carisma… todo, era perfecto, entrenaba muy duramente para poder protegernos… " Kar intentaba no llorar también, llevaban corriendo un muy buen rato, Kar estaba cansado de llevarla y ella estaba agotada psicológicamente

Cila: "¿Cuanto llevas… corriendo?"

Kar estaba llegando al limite

Kar: "¡No lo se pero-"

¿?: "¡GRAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Zardal: "¡ESPERAD, ES UNA VERMIS!… ¡ESCONDEOS!"

Kar, Cila y los demás soldados se escondieron rápidamente detrás de una pared y al momento el aliento de la Vermis de escarcha congeló todo a su paso. Todos detrás del muro pensaban en que iban ha hacer

Zardal: "¿Quien puede seguir combatiendo?"

Muchos de ellos estaban agotados, llevaban horas peleando sin descanso contra esas abominaciones pero muy diferente era un vermis, un dragón esquelético controlado por el rey exánime capaz de congelar hasta el mismísimo infierno

Valpar: "Capitán Zardal, solo somos 8 y la mitad están exhaustos, llevan peleando desde que entraron aquí y dices que enfrentemos a esa cosa… es imposible"

Valpar era un viejo mago arcanista experimentado que participo en la segunda guerra. Zardal los miro, se sentía culpable de todo ya que en su pelea anterior 100 hombres perdieron la vida ante una única valkyr. Zardal respiro hondo y exhalo. Apretó su martillo y escudo y se dio la vuelta

Zardal: "Curaos entre vosotros todo lo que puedan mientras aniquilo a esa cosa, nadie mas morirá hoy, ¡nadie!"

Valpar tembló: "¡Capitán Zardal eso es muy arriesgado-!"

Zardal: "¡Valpar, es una orden!" Tras eso dejo sin palabras a Valpar y salio a enfrentar a esa monstruosidad. Por alguna razón Kar sentía mucha mas esperanza que antes, Zardal era tan imponente. Todos veían a un hombre que iba a morir por ellos pero Kar veía a un gigante, un gran muro que nadie podía superar, entonces recordó la duda que tenia Cila '_¿En serio no tiene miedo?_'

En ese momento Kar entendió y afirmo todo lo que el mismo le dijo a Cila 'N_o tiene miedo de lo que le pase, tiene miedo de que nosotros muramos. __Esa valkyr, nos ordeno no atacar y un pequeño fallo costo la vida a 100 personas inocentes… pero incluso con todo lo que ha pasado sigue adelante enfrentándose a nuestros miedos. Yo, yo no quiero que me protejan __así__, he estado entrenando por 10 años y ni si quiera le llego a la suela de los zapatos pero incluso aunque tenga miedo no puedo dejar que Zardal haga todo por nosotros, no es justo_' "¡Capitán Zardal, espere!"

Zardal giro la cabeza y los demás le miraron: "¿Que te ocurre Kar?"

Kar: "Voy con usted" Le dijo poniéndose de pie en posición militar

Zardal: "¿Kar?"

Kar: "¡Por favor, déjeme ir con usted a enfrentar a esa cosa! ¡Dare todo lo que tenga hasta que haya caído!"

Zardal: "Kar entiende-"

Cila se levanto también y se puso al lado de Kar con misma posición

Cila: "¡Yo también quiero pelear a su lado capitán! ¡por favor!" dijo temblorosa

Zardal: "Cila…"

Soldado al azar: "¡Yo también quiero pelear a su lado capitán!"

Los demás soldados se levantaron y se posicionaron incluido Valpar, de alguna manera recuperaron fuerzas y su moral aumento un poco. Zardal sonrió bajo su casco y levanto su martillo

Zardal: "¡Ahí fuera esta nuestro enemigo, es una vermis, un dragón ni mas ni menos. Entraremos ahí dentro y lo venceremos y volveremos a nuestras ciudades como los soldados que fueron capaces de vencer a la vermis del rey exánime!"

Todos: "¡UOOOOHHH!"

Zardal: "¡Adelante!"

Tras una intensa batalla la vermis cayó y todos sobrevivieron

***Avance en el tiempo***

Se podía ver al rey exánime matando a todos sus amigos y soldados mientras él estaba aturdido al haber recibido un poderoso golpe de una de las Valkyrs. Todos estaban gritando, tenían miedo y estaban desesperados. Zardal mareado se levanto y utilizo su provocación ante el rey exánime el cual alivio un poco el miedo ante los pocos que quedaban. Estaba por recibir un mandoble de Agonía de escarcha y con su escudo pudo desviar el potente golpe que causo que se le entumecieran por completo sus músculos, mientras aguantaba todos los golpes, dos sacerdotes le curaban desde lejos y unos 4 atacantes le golpeaban con todo lo que tenían pero aun así el rey exánime resistía. Todos jadeaban y el rey exánime decidió detener su acometida.

Rey exánime: "¡Todos lucháis por nada, solo sois unas patéticas sabandijas que creen tener lo necesario para derrotarme!"

Zardal: "¡Aguantaremos lo que haga falta hasta que la ayude llegue!" '_¿Donde diablos __están__ los refuerzos? Se supone que ya deberían estar aquí_'

El rey exánime se rio con su voz distorsionada

Zardal: "¡¿De que te ríes monstruo?!"

Rey exánime: "¿Acaso pensabas que todo mi ejercito estaba aquí dentro de Corona de hielo?"

Zardal: "¿Que quieres decir con eso?"

Rey exánime: "Os enfrentasteis a la mitad de mi ejercito, la otra mitad la escondí lejos de aquí para que asaltaran algún tipo de refuerzo que viniese en camino, posiblemente ya estén muertos y por otro lado tu ni ellos tenéis donde escapar. No tenéis monturas y estáis a casi un kilómetro de altura. No os dejare escapar, ahora mueran."

***Avance en el tiempo***

Ahora Zardal estaba en un espacio vació, intento correr a algún lugar pero parecía que no podía moverse, entonces empezó a escuchar voces

Kar: "Todo es por tu culpa"

Cila: "Nos abandonaste"

Zardal: "¡Yo no los abandone!"

Padre de Zardal: "Siempre fuiste un mal hijo, por tu culpa murió tu madre"

Zardal: "¡¿Padre?! ¡Nunca fui un mal hijo! ¿Por que dices esas horribles cosas de mi?"

Madre de Zardal: "Fuiste una desgracia, por tu culpa no pude pasar mas tiempo con tu padre"

Zardal: "¡Callaos! ¡No es cierto, jamas tuve la intención de dañar a nadie!"

Todos: "¡Eres una desgracia, tu nos mataste a todos!" Dijeron a la vez

Zardal: "¡No es cierto!" Dijo arrodillado

Todos: "¡Mataste a tus soldados… mataste a tu madre… mataste a tu padre!" Volvieron a decir a la vez

Zardal: "¡No es cierto! ¡no es cierto! ¡NO ES CIERTOOO!"

***Fuera de los sueños de Zardal***

Zardal se levanto sudando

Zardal: "¡NO ES CIERTOOO!"

Louise: "¿QUIEN ANDA AHÍ?" Dijo tras pegar un bote de su cama a causa del ruido. Miro a todos lados apuntando con su varita y luego miro a Zardal que estaba con las manos temblando "¿Zardal?"

Zardal: "¡Yo no los mate, a ninguno de ellos!" Decía temblando y aun confuso

Louise se apresuro: "¡Zardal, calmate tuviste una pesadilla!"

Zardal la miro y se vio en su cama "¿Una… pesadilla?… Maldición" Puso su mano en su frente y se la froto en un intento de espabilarse

Louise: "¿Que soñaste?"

Zardal la miro preocupada y con mano temblorosa le acaricio el cabello de Louise y esta se sonrojo un poco

Zardal: "Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, solo fueron recuerdos negativos a causa de la mala experiencia que tuve antes de que me convocaras"

Louise: "No importa lo que soñaras, si hiciste lo correcto por que era lo que te dictaba tu corazón entonces no hiciste nada malo"

Zardal: "Gracias Louise, aprecio mucho eso. Bueno, estoy harto de descansar creo que he de levantarme o se me atrofiaran los músculos"

Louise: "¡De eso nada, como mi familiar te ordeno que sigas en cama!"

Zardal: "Oblígame"

Louise fue a su cajón y cogió un pequeño látigo de cuero "Aun soy una niña pero se manejar eso al igual que tu sabes manejar esas armas pesadas así que quedate en la cama por tu bien"

Zardal: "¿No estarás hablando en serio?" dijo un poco asustado

Louise: "Pruebame" Separando sus dos manos con el látigo agarrado se escucho un sonoro y seco (paf) el cual causo un ligero escalofrió a Zardal obligándolo a estar en cama

Louise: "Así me gusta, que seas obediente"

Zardal: "Louise"

Louise: "¿Que?"

Zardal: "Ne-necesito una espada, no creo ser capaz de levantar mi martillo en esta forma"

Louise: "Vuelve a dormir, dentro de tres horas, para las nueve nos levantaremos he iremos a comprarte una espada, mañana es día libre."

Zardal: "Gracias Louise"

Louise se tapo bajo su cabeza un poco roja "¡De nada!"

***Diez de la mañana***

Después de que se levantaron, vistieron y lavaron salieron de esa habitación para ir a desayunar. Mientras bajaban las escaleras se toparon con Kirche y Tabitha, Como siempre las 2 se peleaban y por alguna razón discutían sobre el tamaño de sus pechos, a Zardal le salia una pequeña gota de sudor en su frente, de vez en cuando Kirche miraba a Zardal y recordaba el día donde fue a su habitación. Kirche lo llamo para saber mas de él ya que estaba enamorada, Zardal por otro lado solo quiso satisfacerse.

[Flashback]

Zardal la tenia tumbada en la cama y él estaba encima de ella mirándola a los ojos, por alguna razón la cara morena de Kirche se estaba entonando a un rojo como el de su pelo, ella estaba excitada y estaba dispuesta a entregarle todo a la persona que le salvo la vida ante ese caballero, si no hubiese estado ahí no sabría con certeza si el maestro Colbert pudiese haberlo derrotado. Esta fue la primera vez que se sentía de ese modo. En cambio Zardal solo estuvo con una mujer, se caso después de terminar la segunda guerra pero eso duro muy poco, tras la llegada del rey exánime, la creación de su hermandad, las continuas batallas y el duro entrenamiento que se impuso no tenia tiempo de verla así que se fueron distanciando y al final lo dejaron, ella no quería verlo en ese estado y él creía que era lo mejor. Zardal estaba reprimido durante bastante tiempo y quería desquitarse con ella pero Zardal consiguió recomponerse antes de cometer algo injusto

Zardal: '_¿Que rayos he estado a punto de hacer?_' Se dijo mientras miraba a una aturdida Kirche aun en cama preguntándose el porque de que no fue mas lejos '_Es solo una niña Zardal aunque tenga ese cuerpo_'

Kirche: "¿No… no continuamos Zardal?"

Zardal la miro

Zardal: "No puedo hacerte esto, eres una niña y yo estoy cerca de los treinta"

Kirche estaba viendo que todo se iba a ir al garete, a ella le daba igual ser una niña, tenia delante al hombre de quien estaba enamorada. Kirche se levanto y de pie se puso delante de él

Kirche: "Sabes que mi apodo es Zerbst la ardiente, soy usuaria mágica del fuego y se distinguir cuando la llama del amor es mas fuerte dentro de mi y contigo me siento como si el mundo pudiese arder miles de veces sin siquiera apagarse nunca. Me enamore de ti a primera vista desde que nos salvaste de ese caballero oscuro. Esto nunca se lo he dicho a nadie pero por alguna razón siento que verdaderamente eres la primera persona que me has hecho sentir así"

Zardal: "¿De verdad sientes eso hacia mi?" Zardal se sintió mas culpable que antes pues no sabia de tales sentimientos de ella

Kirche: "¡Si!"

Zardal: '_Yo tenia 24 años cuando me case por primera vez con Alicia, ella tenia 20 años. Ni si quiera duramos un año en el matrimonio. ¿Por que me case con ella al principio? ¿eso de verdad fue amor?… no lo se aun pero lo que esta niña siente hacia mi parece ser amor puro, no quiero hacerla sufrir ya que yo no estoy enamorado de ella pero… ¿de verdad podre corresponderle de alguna manera?_' "Kirche, quiero escuches atentamente. Acepto y comprendo tus sentimientos pero no creo que pueda enamorarme aun de nuevo" '_¿Que es esto? ¿De verdad me afecto el que Alicia se fuera, o es que de verdad me enamore de ella?_'

Kirche estaba cabizbaja por eso pero se recompuso: "¡De alguna forma u otra yo haré que te enamores de mi!"

Zardal: "¿Como?" Dijo sin palabras ante esa repentina frase

Kirche: "Así" Le planto un beso en los labios a Zardal y este estaba atónito

Zardal: '_Se parece tanto a Alicia y sin embargo no se parece en nada a ella. No le encuentro el sentido pero se siente __cálido.__ Si puedo enamorarme de ella significa que __tendré__ que dejar de vivir en pasado_'

Kirche dejo de besarlo y se puso roja: "¿Que-que tal fue?"

Zardal: "Sabe a ¿Frambuesa?"

Kirche se puso sus mano en su cara y se dio la vuelta

Zardal: "¿Te ocurre algo?"

Kirche: "¿Que vergüenza?" Estaba avergonzada por algo, ¿fue por el sabor de sus labios u otra cosa?

Zardal: "Creo… creo que es posible que pueda volver a enamorarme"

[Fin Flashback]

Tras el intento de desayunar ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes no dejaban de incordiarlo con preguntas iba a irse pero por suerte Colbert apareció y les dijo a todos que recordaran sus modales en la mesa y tras eso fue a darle las gracias por salvar al estudiante y que alguna vez le dijera sobre sus habilidades. Zardal le respondió afirmativamente y tras eso y el incordio de la tetuda, por parte de Louise, al fin pudieron llegar a los establos, uno un tanto especial

Zardal: "Que hermosos y se ven bastante fuertes"

Louise: "En efecto" Dijo con sus manos en su cintura de forma orgullosa "Los Valliere sabemos cuidar bastante bien a nuestras mascotas"

Zardal: "…"

Louise: "¡¿Qué?!"

Zardal: "Nada, nada, solo que te veías muy linda con esa pose"

Louise comenzó a tartamudear: "¿Eh, que-que… que e-estas insinuando?" Dijo colorada

Zardal se empezó a reír y empezaron a discutir divertidamente. Tras eso Zardal decidió llevarla a ella a caballo mientras ella le indicaba por donde debían ir, tardaron 3 horas en llegar a la ciudad así que ya debían ser las una. Tras llegar allí todo era un poco tétrico a decir verdad, había muchas personas tiradas en el suelo durmiendo y se suponía que esa era la calle principal al castillo, y la única parecía ser.

Zardal: "¿Que le ocurre ha estas personas?"

Louise: "Eran nobles que perdieron el titulo a causa de algo que desconozco, se niegan a dejar el lugar pero tampoco quieren la ayuda de Henrietta. Aunque algunos han intentado recuperar el titulo."

Zardal: "¿Y que paso?"

Louise: "No lo consiguieron. Una vez que pierdes el titulo de nobleza lo has perdido para siempre pero lo que ofrece Henrietta es una recuperación mínima de las tierras que poseían antes pero sin el titulo. Técnicamente lo que les da es un pequeño lugar para vivir. Debian haber aceptado eso pero eran muy tercos. Como nadie quiso recuperar esas tierras el consejo real decidió dejarlos sin ningún lugar y anexo esas tierras dividiéndolas en partes iguales a otros nobles que si podían pagar por esas tierras. La mayoría de esas tierras valían una suma de nuevo oro desmesuradamente altas, recuerdo una finca que costaba casi 15000 nuevos oros, si ya con 3000 tienes para una decente tierra y un castillo no se para que quieren tanto dinero"

Zardal: "No se como sera ese consejo real del que hablas pero parece que se trata de una estrategia. Si son tierras muy demandadas ahora que están libres habrá alguno capaz de comprarla sin importar el costo. Aunque siempre hay algunos que no necesitan pagar ni una moneda por esas tierras"

Louise: "¿En serio?"

Zardal: "En mi mundo había muchos nobles muy manipuladores. Podían engañarlo diciéndole cuatro o cinco cosas que quisiese y este aceptaba sin duda alguna, dile lo que quiere oír y aceptara. Siempre buscaban ha alguien no muy listo para el caso y lo enviaban diciéndole '_Solo debes comprar estas tierras, una vez hecho eso te enviaremos el dinero nosotros mismos personalmente_'. Le enviaban el dinero junto con una misiva, un tiro en la sien. Tras eso un tipo disfrazado haciéndose paras por el asesinado, contratado por el asesino debía firmar un contrato de traspaso en frente de alguien sin experiencia. Sin perder una sola moneda ya tenia nuevas tierras a su mando y las que ya poseía el sujeto junto con su aumento de dinero. Siempre buscaban a alguien sin parientes."

Louise: "¡Que crueldad!"

Tras hablar de eso llegaron a la tienda de armas. Ahí dentro les esperaba un tipo flaco con cara de estafador

Vendedor: "¡Oh, nuevos clientes! ¿Ah que debo el placer?" '_Ugh, nobleza… Una niña y ¿guardaespaldas? Tengo que tener cuidado_' "¡Ooh! ¡Este debe ser mi día de suerte! ¿Que necesita la nobleza de mis mas humildes servicios?" '_Esta niña tiene cara de ingenua pero he de tener cuidado con el tipo_'

Louise: "Si, si, venimos a comprar una espada para mi acompañante"

Zardal: "Ha ser posible una espada de dos manos"

Vendedor: "¡Por supuesto, creo que tengo lo que busca en el desván, un segundo!" '_Creo que es hora de deshacerme de esto, creo que puedo conseguirlo por 3000 nuevos oros_' El sujeto fue al desván y tras un momento salio con un arma impresionante a dos manos rodeado de joyas con un color de oro puro. La puso cuidadosamente en la mesa "¡Admira esta belleza, fue creada por el mismísimo archiduque de la Casa Dinástica de los Hohenzollern en Germania. Creada y empuñada por Federico II el Grande hace 450 años! ¡Y aun en día de hoy conserva tal belleza!"

Louise se sorprendió al escuchar eso

Louise: "¿Cuanto cuesta?" El sujeto sonrió pero aun no estaba todo ganado

Zardal: "¿Puedo empuñarla?"

El vendedor hizo una mueca

Vendedor: "Tsk* Por su puesto pero ten cuidado" Dijo en un tono que parecía molestia

Tras levantarla noto varias cosas. La primera fue su ligereza inusual. A primera vista parecía un espada metálica adornada con piezas y recubierta por una capa de oro para darle ese toque elegante pero incluso el metal debía pesar mas que eso.

Zardal: "¿Posee alguna propiedad mágica?"

Vendedor: "No" '_No preguntes y comprala YA_'

Zardal se detuvo a pensar un momento, si no tenia propiedades mágicas entonces como es que pesa tan poco. Entonces se puso a mirarla fijamente y mas cerca '_Que extraño, el oro sin ninguna propiedad __mágica__debería__ ser muy pesada y __bastante __frágil._'

Zardal: "Louise, ¿Puedes sujetarla un momento?"

Louise se veía insegura pensando que no iba a poder agarrarla ya que se veía pesada pero al cogerla lo sentía como una pluma

Louise: "¡No pesa!" Tras eso Zardal se la quito e hizo algo que ni el vendedor ni Louise entendieron. Le dio unos golpecitos al arma

Zardal: '_¡Esta hueca por dentro, normal que no pesara nada. Este tipo pensaba estafarnos __vendiéndonos__ un arma de oro sin sus correspondientes magias esenciales para que sea manejable. Esto es solo algo decorativo!_' "¿Intentas estafarnos vendedor? ¡El arma esta hecha de oro y ademas esta hueco en su interior! ¡En este estado ni si quiera es servible para uso domestico, por lo tanto es una pieza decorativa!"

Louise: "¿Que, te atreves a engañarme a mi, a Louise de la Valliere?"

Vendedor: '_Maldita sea su estampa, al menos lo he intentado_' "¡Va-valla, parece ser un conocedor de las armas!"

Zardal: "¡Bastante de echo! ¡Puede quedarse el arma y hacer lo que desee con ella pero no vuelva a intentar estafar a nadie mas! ¿entendiste?"

Vendedor: "¡Fue una broma, una broma! Digo la verdad cuando afirmo que esta tienda es la mejor de la ciudad de Tristania pues solo vendo buenas armas a aquellos que de verdad se lo merecen"

¿?: "¡Jajajajja! Parece ser que esta vez te pillaron ¿verdad?"

Zardal: " ¡! ¿Que fue eso?"

Vendedor: "¡Oh ya callate quieres, vuelve a dormirte y deja de fastidiar! ¡Disculpe la interrupción!"

Zardal: "¿Pero que fue eso?"

Vendedor: "No hagas caso"

¿?: "¡Oh, claro que si! ¡Eyy chaval, aquí, dentro del barril grande!"

Zardal escucho esa voz que provenía de un barril pero cuando lo vio, el barril emitía una luz azul-blanca. Zardal fue y agarro el arma, una espada de dos manos gruesa con doble filo y con su peso perfecto, también estaba oxidada. Zardal probo el arma.

¿?: "¡Oh tu si que sabes como manejar armas!" Toda la frase emitió un color blanco en la hoja que concordaba con cada palabra hablada.

Zardal: "¡Increíble, ni en todos mis sueños encontraría una espada con conciencia propia!"

¿?: "¿Como te llamas socio?"

Zardal: '_¿So-cio?_' "¿Qué es socio? Por cierto mi nombre es Zardal Fein, ¿y tu?"

¿?: "¡Ta-ta-ta-chaaan, yo soy el gran, el fuerte y todopoderoso-!"

Vendedor: "¡Vasta ya Delfinger, me estas dando dolor de cabeza!"

¿?: "¡¿Eh?! ¡Has arruinado mi entrada!" Por alguna razón el arma empezó a ¿Llorar?

Zardal: "¿Con que te llamas Delfinger?" De un momento a otro la tremenda presión oscura que emanaba el arma cambio radicalmente a una de luz pura. Por alguna razón se pudo ver como antes de volver a la normalidad la hoja estaba inclinada un poco y parecía mas pequeña "¡Me la llevo!"

Vendedor/Louise: "¡¿Qué?!"

Louise: "¡Pero esta oxidada!"

Vendedor: "¡Me haces un gran favor si te la llevas la verdad!"

Tras eso el vendedor le cobro 250 oros nuevos y se llevaron de allí. Tras salir Zardal propuso la idea de comer por aquí en alguna taberna, a Louise le desagradaba un poco la idea pero Zardal no paraba de insistir, el problema era que Louise no trajo suficiente dinero. Zardal entonces recordó la insignia de su hermandad, era pequeña pero estaba moldeada de oro puro. Un martillo sobre un escudo, con magia en Azeroth pudo fundir y moldear un gran trozo de rubí para luego fusionarla con el oro lo que nos deja un escudo dorado y encima estando unidos un martillo de color rojo, en sus bordes habían diminutas piezas de diamante que bordeaban la insignia. Zardal agarro la insignia y la apretó con fuerza ya que era lo que le quedaba pero se decía a si mismo '_Siempre y cuando el sentimiento lo lleve en mi __corazón__ no me es necesario guardar algo que puedo usar_'

Zardal: "Bueno, no es que alguien me lo haya regalado, yo mismo fui a mandarlo a hacer así que…"

Ahora debían cambiar esa insignia por monedas y el único lugar al que podían ir es ¿La iglesia?. Parece ser que los que manejan el dinero aquí son la iglesia y algunos nobles. Así que se dirigieron a la iglesia. Justo al entrar la cerca pudo ver como unos niños jugaban en sus alrededores. Entraron dentro y justo al abrir se tropezó con una mujer

¿?: "¡Ouch!"

Zardal: "¡Perdone señorita! ¿Esta bien?"

Louise estaba mirándola extrañada, le sonaba de algo

¿?: "¡Si!" Se le notaba apresurada "Perdone pero tengo que ir a vigilar a los niños, ya saben pueden llegar a ser muy revoltosos jeje" y tras eso se fue

Louise salio de su trance y recordó quien era ella, cada día que va a desayunar siempre lee el panfleto de las noticias y leyó que en un pueblo cerca de aquí en un orfanato sucedieron cosas extrañas.

Louise: "¡Ya se!"

Zardal: "¿Saber que?"

Louise: "Ella trabajó en un orfanato hace unas semanas pero se tuvieron que ir de allí. Dicen que algo raro sucedió allí en el orfanato, en el panfleto de noticias leí que encontraron manchas de sangre esparcidas por toda la cocina y que la puerta estaba destrozada, pero solamente eso"

Zardal: "Que raro, debería ir a hablar con ella solo por curiosidad, ¿sabes como se llama?"

Louise: "Se llama Karen, su nombre es muy conocido"

Zardal: "¿Karen…? ¿Quieres que la invitemos a comer? Se ve muy liada y parece que no ha descansado"

Louise: "¿Acaso intentas ligar con ella? ¿que no soy suficiente para ti?"

Zardal: "…"

Louise: "…"

Zardal: "¿Qué?"

A Louise casi le da un paro cardíaco al decir esa frase abiertamente. Sin darse cuenta confundió la palabra '_liada_' con '_linda_'. Hay que decir que cada uno tiene diferentes formas para expresar sus sentimientos

Louise: '¿_Po-po-por que dije eso?_' "¡Olvida lo que dije, y-y no me mires!"

Zardal: "¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡No sabia que sintieras tanto por mi!"

Louise: "¡Te dije que lo olvidaras!"

Zardal: "Tranquila jajaja. Solo me apetece hablar con ella, solo eso"

Louise le miro de reojo y al final cedió. Tras intercambiar la insignia por nada mas y nada menos que 5000 nuevos oros fueron a invitar a la maestra del antiguo orfanato. Al principio esta se rehusaba pero por las continuas insistencias de Zardal al final cedió. Al final fueron a la taberna.

Zardal: "Siento haberte insistido tanto pero hay algo que necesito preguntarte, solo por curiosidad"

Karen: "Insistió bastante la verdad. Si es para cortejarme pierde el tiem-"

Zardal: "No es eso, lo juro. Se las costumbres de las mujeres religiosas"

Karen suspiro mientras Louise almorzaba gustosa y tranquilamente su menú

Karen: "¿Que necesita? Debe ser una pregunta importante si insistió tanto, nadie hace eso por pura curiosidad"

Zardal: "He escuchado que usted era maestra en un orfanato"

Karen: "S-si"

Zardal: "¿Quien fue el atacante?" '_¿Cosas extrañas en ese orfanato? Por lo que me ha explicado Louise se encontraron manchas de sangre repartidas en todo la cocina. La puerta destruida… si hubiesen sido magos ¿por que dejar el lugar __así__? __Podrían__ haberlo limpiado en un momento. Espero que no sea lo que creo que es_'

Karen se tenso mucho en ese momento, estaba temblando pues aun recordaba lo que sucedió, esa mujer con aspecto de ángel asesinó a sangre fría a los trabajadores de la cocina y a la directora, y también se llevo a Lucas y a Tamara. Eso nunca fue un ángel, para ella fue el rostro materializado de la muerte

Karen: "¡NO… no quiero hablar de eso!" dijo gritando la parte primera. Todos en la taberna miraron al lugar y Zardal se levanto pidiendo disculpas

Karen: "Mire, mejor lo dejo aquí, no me haga mas preguntas incómodas"

Zardal: "¡Por favor espere! ¡Dígame quien fue el atacante como para que este tan alterada! ¡Por favor si pienso quien creo que es, su información me resultaría útil como para evitar futuras tragedias como esa!"

Karen volvió a sentarse pero seguía igual de tensa

Karen: "Espero que no este mintiendo-"

Louise: "Doy mi palabra de Vallière de que no esta mintiendo"

Karen: "Ya veo. Intentare explicarle lo que vi pero entienda que no se si podre acabar, fue muy traumático para mi y posiblemente mas para los niños, quizás les vea contentos jugando pero no es así. Comienzo: Alguien llamo a la puerta y nuestra directora lo atendió, tras eso escuche un ruido y vi a la directora… yo… " sollozando

Zardal: "No hace falta que siga si no quiere"

Karen: "¡No!, esa cosa parecida a un ángel la mato a sangre fría con su lanza y después mato al cocinero y ayudantes. Creo que nos dejo escapar. Luego se llevo a dos niños, Lucas fue llevado por mi culpa, y Tamara también… " Casi rompe a llorar

Zardal: '_¿No puede ser? ¿ese ángel con el que luché? ¿Para que __querría__ ella 2 niños? No ¿Para que quiere el rey exánime a dos niños?… … ¡Imposible! ¡Arthas maldito, usar a niños en tus experimentos… eres lo peor!_' "Tranquilícese señorita Karen, ya se de quien habla. Eso no era un ángel, es solo una criatura horrenda que trabaja para otra aun mas horrenda"

Karen: "¿Como puede haber algo mas peligroso que esa cosa?"

Zardal: "No lo se…"

Mesero: "¡Siento haberlos hecho esperar, aquí tiene su menú vegetal señorita y para usted aquí tiene lo que pidió, todo de forma especifica!"

Zardal: "Ya era hora, tenia hambre"

Mesero: "¡Aquí tiene 5 platos de chuletas de cerdo a la parrilla junto con su salsa especial secreta! Y aquí detrás… " decía mientras uno tiraba de algo "… su cerveza tal como pidió, en un barril de 15 litros… estoo… ¿esta seguro de que podrá con todo esto?"

Zardal: "¡Definitivamente!" Zardal pago las 3 comidas y tras eso se puso a comer como nunca. Cabe decir que la forma de comer de Zardal era muy elegante pero es que eran 5 platos de unos 3 kilos de carne, cada uno incluyendo los 15 litros de cerveza, fue un espectáculo a la vista. Karen tuvo que comer mirando a otra posición ya que si no no podría dejar de mirar con la boca abierta la forma de comer de Zardal.

Karen/Louise: "¿Como no has muerto aun comiéndote eso?"

Zardal: "Ventajas de ser un paladín, ya te lo explicare luego Louise"

Tras unos cuantos hechizos de purificación inadvertidos para todos incluyendo a las dos señoritas y algún que otro de curación, ya que a veces se atragantaba, consiguió terminar el banquete. Con un total de 700 nuevos oros el costo total siendo el 90% la comida de Zardal salieron los tres por la puerta mientras hablaban sobre los niños secuestrados del orfanato, uno era un niño con un problema pulmonar y que debía estar casi siempre en cama, ese era Lucas, también hablo de una niña muy amiga suya llamada Tamara, se preocupaba por él.

Ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde y debían regresar rápido a la academia.

Zardal: "Disculpe señorita Karen, cuando pronuncio el hecho de que se llevaron a Tamara… ¿Recuerda si dijo alguna cosa fuera de lo común?"

Karen: "Si, aun recuerdo la frialdad de su voz, le dijo a Tamara que si quería volver a verlo. Aun recuerdo esa espeluznante voz, vacía y sin vida, daba la sensación de que en algún momento nos iba a matar y no sentiría ningún remordimiento" Estaba temblando al recordarlo.

Zardal subido en el caballo junto con Louise estaba a punto de responder pero Karen agarro su mano como si su vida dependiese de ello

Karen: "¡Por favor, no se quien eres y tampoco se la relación que tengas con esa cosa pero por favor, salve a Lucas y Tamara, jamas me perdonaría que les pasase algo, los cuide cuando eran pequeñitos y los considero hijos míos… por favor!" Dijo llorando

Zardal: "Karen… yo-" '_¡__Todos esos lemas y ni si quiera hemos podido aplicarlas correctamente. Aldeas destruidas, padres y madres convertidos en soldados de la plaga dejando __huérfanos__ a los niños y esos niños igualmente morían de hambre__! __¿Hermandad…? Ya no tengo hermandad __así__ que esos lemas ya no significan nada, ¿Proteger al __débil__? Cuando lo he hecho, siempre llegaba tarde por culpa suya, pero esta vez sera diferente… no por la hermandad, no por los __débiles__, si no por nuestro hogar, hombres, mujeres, niños y niñas, ¡Todos ellos son mas fuertes que yo! ¿por que? ¡Por la voluntad de sobrevivir, en cambio mi voluntad se quebró cuando aniquilaron a mi hermandad! ¡No me di cuanta hasta ahora, que yo solo confiaba en mi mismo, en mi fuerza y mirame ahora, sin poder blandir mi preciado martillo! ¡Esta vez luchare no por creer en lo correcto si no por que __sé que es lo correcto__!_' "¡Salvare a esos niños a como de lugar!"

Karen: "¡Por Brimir, muchas gracias!"

Zardal se fue con Louise en el caballo dejando atrás a Karen, a los niños y la ciudad en si

Louise: "¿Que tienes pensado hacer Zardal? ¡Espero que no sea peligroso!"

Zardal: "¿Sabes donde queda Albion?"

Louise: "¡Albion! ¡Esta muy lejos de aquí, de hecho es difícil llegar a allí ya que es una ciudad flotante y se necesita de un lugar especifico para llegar!"

Zardal: "¡Ya veo!"

Eran casi las ocho de la noche y Louise y Zardal volvieron a la academia, los maestros estaban preocupados pero sintieron alivio al verlos llegar con el paladín. De hecho Louise tenia una sorpresa esperándola y era nada mas ni nada menos que Wardes, el capitán de los caballeros alados (Nota: llamados así por que montaban Grifos, criatura mitológica cuya zona frontal es parte de águila gigante, con plumas doradas, afilado pico y poderosas garras. La parte posterior es la de un león, con pelaje amarillo, musculosas patas y cola larga.) Al entrar los dos, Wardes los recibió, ignorando al paladín dio la grata bienvenida a Louise, su futura esposa

Wardes: "¡Oh mi querida Louise cuando tiempo sin verte amor!"

Louise tras escuchar esa voz se lanzo hacia él, lo amaba, había crecido con él y le había enseñado a ella numerosas cosas. Estaba un poco roja. Zardal levanto una ceja confundido por la extraña situación pero no quería saber mucho al respecto, no tenia la intención de perturbar la alegría de Louise. Tras el abrazo de Wardes y Louise, Wardes miro a Zardal y cambio su actitud radicalmente

Wardes: "¿Se puede saber quien es usted?"

Zardal se confundió al sentir hostilidad en su frase

Zardal: "Zardal, Zardal Fein. Soy el familiar de la señorita Louise."

Wardes: "¿Familiar?… Me gustaría entablar un duelo contigo. Por tu aspecto y tu cuerpo delgado no creo que pueda ni llegar a considerarte familiar de Louise. Si eres su familiar debes estar dispuesto a protegerla y enfrentar cualquier prueba, así que es hora de que cumplas… si gano yo te iras de aquí"

Zardal: "¿Y si gano yo-?"

Louise: "¡No puede hacer eso Wardes-sama!"

Wardes: "Tranquila pequeña miá, solo quiero comprobar si su fuerza es merecedora de usted"

Louise: '_No lo __decía__ por eso, aun recuerdo la pelea con Guiche, fue __barbárica__ y eso que peleo con solo sus puños_'

Zardal: "¡Aun no me has respondido!"

Wardes: "¡En el hipotético caso de que llegaras incluso a tocarme no ganarías nada, unicamente seguirías siendo el familiar de Louise y nada mas!" '_He de quitármelo de encima o sino mi plan quedara hecho añicos. El es solo un __plebeyo__ ¿que problema me va a dar? Jajaja NINGUNO_'

Osmond: "¿Esta seguro de comenzar el duelo a estas horas capitán Wardes?"

Wardes: "¡No veo ningún problema! ¿Que dices tu familiar?"

Zardal: "Ninguno, de hecho… me vendría bien un calentamiento, tengo atrofiados los músculos y me gustaría estirarlos, ademas necesito rebajar la comida de hoy" Dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa dejando ver su cuerpo con sus cicatrices, y si estaba un poco mas delgado pero esos músculos que aun tenia no se los podía quitar nadie.

Wardes: "Tu ¿Que tu tienes músculos? No me vengas con- …¡!…" '_¡Esta delgado pero, esas cicatrices… ! ¡Vah, da igual!_' "… ¿Donde te hiciste esas cicatrices? Sobre todo esa grande del pecho"

Zardal estaba recogiendo su arma y escucho la pregunta

Zardal: "La mayoría fueron entrenando, pero la del pecho fue diferente, fue contra un oso de 5 metros de altura. Allí por mis años 20 fui enviado a una misión especifica al sur de mi pueblo natal. Lo llamaban el devorador, sus fauces eran tan grandes que de una mordida te arrancaba la mitad de tu cuerpo…"

Wardes: '¡¿Nani?!' ('¡¿Que?!' en japones, para darle mas drama xD)

Zardal: "Sus garras de casi 10 centímetros eran capaz de perforarte todos tu órganos de un único zarpazo, enviaron a unos 30 soldados en esa difícil misión y lo único para lo que sirvió fue para alimentar a la bestia. Sin experiencia, ni armadura ni armas requeridas para enfrentarla murieron, al final me llamaron a mi como ultimo recurso. Fue un día pacifico, necesitaba entrenar y pensé ¿por que no?. Así que decidí ir para utilizarlo como practica de combate…"

Wardes: '_¡¿Acaso intenta asustarme?! ¡Este tipo esta loco! ¿quien en su sano juicio dice que __utilizaría__ como entrenamiento a un oso de 5 metros? ¡Ademas debe estar delirando, es imposible que exista aquí un oso de ese tamaño, se __necesitaría__mínimo__ 20 soldados a distancia para derribarlo!_' "¡Tonterías, disparates, no me creo lo que dices!" Por alguna razón su mano vacilaba

Zardal sonrió y siguió hablando: "Tuve que ir allí con mi armadura básica, mi escudo y espada de entrenamiento, evidentemente, aun no se me permitía utilizar la armadura de paladín y mucho menos aun podía utilizar mi martillo de 2 manos de 25 kilos en una mano, por no decir mi escudo de casi 30 kilos. La cicatriz del oso fue a causa de un pequeño fallo de pies y nada mas, por suerte conseguí matarlo limpiamente."

Wardes: "¡Es imposible que puedas siquiera agarrar 10 kilos, no digas sandeces!"

Louise: "Es verdad"

Wardes la miró

Wardes: "¿Qué?"

Louise: "Intente levantar una vez el martillo del que habla y no había manera, pesaba demasiado"

Wardes: "¿Entonces por que usas esa espada? ¿Por que no utilizas tu martillo del que tanto alardeas?"

Zardal vio el punto en eso, no podía decir que no. Tras eso pidió permiso y en unos minutos llego con su martillo dorado, con un poco de esfuerzo por supuesto. Se puso en posición de combate, obviamente lo agarraba con una mano

Zardal: '_No se si podre manejarla bien, __perdí__ mucha masa muscular pero por lo menos puedo mantenerla_' "Ya estoy listo"

Wardes: "Perfecto"

Tras eso comenzaron, Wardes estaba lejos y con su varita envió un aluvión de ataques de aire que golpearon en todas direcciones a Zardal el cual no le dio tiempo a anticipar tal desprevenido ataque. Mientras recibía sin piedad los ataques levanto su martillo, lo posiciono boca abajo y lo impulso al suelo creando una onda de aire el cual disperso el ataque de aire enemigo. Wardes elevo una ceja al ver eso y movió su varita aumentando la intensidad del ataque. Zardal dando uso a todo lo que tenia dio un giro de 360º frenando en seco en ultima instancia para crear otra onda de aire esta vez mas potente, casi se tambalea pero consigo mantener el equilibrio dando un paso atrás en el momento justo. Aunque también estaba jadeando

Wardes: "¿Quiere más? Han sido interesantes tus intentos de contrarrestar mi viento pero ni si quiera he empezado"

Zardal: "Tu viento… es inútil contra mi…"

Wardes: "¿Qu-QUÉ? ¿Dices que mi viento es inútil? ¡Toma esto! ¡Vendaval ilusorio!" Los vientos aumentaron de intensidad y los golpes recibidos se cuadruplicaron. El viento comenzó a tomar forma de cuchillas y empezaron a lacerar el cuerpo de Zardal, tras eso Wardes elevo a Zardal al aire con su viento dejándolo caer. Tras caer, que ni si quiera se escucho el golpe, vieron a Zardal rodeado de una magia blanca parecida a un escudo

Wardes: "¡¿Como es que estas ileso?!"

Zardal: "¡Escudo divino! Habilidad suprema de paladín, niego todo el daño recibido durante unos cuantos segundos"

Wardes: "¿Escudo… divino? ¿Te crees Brimir acaso?"

Colbert: "Wardes-sama, ¿no cree que esta siendo un poco duro con-?"

Wardes: "¡Si dice ser el familiar de Louise deberá demostrar que sabe defenderse ante cualquier peligro, sin recurrir a tales trucos!"

Sin darle tiempo a seguir hablando a Wardes,Zardal comenzó a correr. Wardes sin poder recurrir a la distancia desenvaino su espada ligera para defenderse pero no esperaba que el primer contacto con ese escudo fuese un infierno. El impacto duro escasos segundos pues el intento defensivo de Wardes acabo mandándolo al piso volando y dejando su estoque casi como un fideo por las ondas del choque, por suerte aun seguía recta. Wardes se levanto e intento utilizar una habilidad de esgrima avanzada junto con su viento para realizar ataques rápidos

Zardal: "¡Contestación!" Zardal utilizo una habilidad media del paladín y pudo bloquear algunos de sus ataques entrantes peligrosos

Wardes: "¡¿Lo bloqueo?!, no dejare que sea el único con habilidades extrañas ¡Rayo azul!" Lo que parecía un simple ataque fueron 15 golpes tan rápido como el rayo el cual dieron cerca de las articulaciones y tendones, demasiada precisión. Zardal casi cae de rodillas pero un movimiento en el ultimo tramo impacto el martillo en el suelo y se levanto impulsado haciendo una pirueta en circulo he intentado embestir con el martillo a Wardes, éste lo esquivo y se pudo ver el impacto del martillo. Wardes sudo, si eso le llegase a dar tendría su cabeza aplastada. Con un Wardes conmocionado por lo sucedido, Zardal lo aturdió con su habilidad, casi aturdido Wardes lo elevo rápidamente en el aire con su viento y lo dejo caer, tras eso golpeo lo mas fuerte que pudo a Zardal otra vez con el viento embistiendo el estomago dejando caer gran parte de saliva de la boca del paladín haciendo que dejase caer su martillo. Mientras caía y medio agonizando pudo recitar una habilidad

Zardal: "Uaghh… ¡Defensor… candente…!"

Un tenue brillo se formo alrededor de Zardal y al impactar en el suelo se escucho un gran golpe creando una nube de polvo sin dejar ver a nadie mas

Louise: "¡Wardes-sama por favor dejelo ya!" dijo preocupada

Wardes frunció el ceño y dirigió su vista a la nube de polvo y tras asentarse pudo verlo, con bastantes heridas pero aun de pie el muy insecto

Wardes: '_¡Maldita sea, si este tipo viene con nosotros mi plan sera un fracaso y tampoco puedo __dañarlo__ mucho aquí, ya __están__ empezando a sospechar, probare esto ultimo!_' "¡Veo que sigues bien ehh! Eres bastante duro pero aun te falta una cosa y eso son los reflejos, hay una habilidad que yo mismo he perfeccionado, evidentemente la voy a usar sin que corras peligro alguno"

Zardal: '_¡Este tipo quiere deshacerse de mi por alguna __razón__, no entiendo por que tiene tanta hostilidad hacia mi. Aunque no lo se, si me quisiese muerto ya lo hubiera hecho si no por que fallaría su Rayo Azul, tiene mucha __precisión.__ Mis habilidades de __sanación__ tengo que guardarlas, este tipo no debe saber sobre eso… __tendré__ que usar eso otra vez!_' "¡Bendición de los reyes antiguos!" Tras decir eso su estatura aumento a un ser de casi 5 metros de alto, aumentando su defensa considerablemente así como sus demás estadísticas en función de su aumento, todo eso por un corto periodo de tiempo. Wardes abrió los ojos ante tal cosa pero aun así atacó sin siquiera explicar el ataque, el primer golpe con su estoque hizo que la hoja bailara cual fideo y se escucho un *crack* indicando que el estoque se partido debido a la presión del golpe.

Zardal: "¡Haz el favor de rendirte, un simple golpe en mi estado y tendrías lesiones permanentes!"

Wardes al final cedió, su ira le jugo una mala pasada y debía remediarlo

Wardes: "¡Para ser tan delgado eres un buen luchador!, ¿Donde aprendiste esas habilidades?"

Zardal: '_¿Por que su voz suena tan amigable ahora? ¡Tengo que vigilar a este tipo!_'

Osmond: "Ya acabado el duelo, dígame señor Wardes ¿Que le trae por aquí?" Dijo mientras subían hacia arriba todos

Wardes: "La verdad es que me gustaría pasar unos días que tengo libres con ella, son solo 2 semanas director, planeo visitar Albion, he llegado hace poco del sur y me gustaría descansar con la persona que mas amo"

Zardal abrió los ojos ante eso, hizo callar a Louise rápido para que no dijese nada exceptuando a Osmond y Colbert que aun no sabían nada. Zardal le explico a Louise el porque de callarla.

Zardal: "¡Como familiar de Louise y también como has podido comprobar en el duelo, soy necesario para poder protegerlos a los dos en ese viaje a Albion!"

Wardes: "Si, como sea, solo no nos molestes"

Zardal: '_Ojala vivieras en Azeroth con esa actitud, no durarías mucho_'

A la mañana siguiente los tres se prepararon para un viaje de unos días, Louise tenia cara de boba ante Wardes, Wardes aun miraba con hostilidad a Zardal y Zardal decidió ir sin su armadura, a decir verdad aun no podía utilizarla debido a su perdida de peso así que recogió a Delfinger y se fueron de viaje. Tras media hora de viaje Zardal amablemente pidió una conversación con Wardes, al principio se negó pero de alguna forma Louise le obligo por que no quería que estuvieran peleados

Wardes: "Esta bien, ¿que quieres familiar?"

A Zardal le dio un Tic en el ojo

Zardal: "Señor Wardes…" Dijo en tono para que solo Wardes escuchara "… Primero, no soy familiar, soy Zardal Fein para ti y segundo, no se por que muestras tanta hostilidad hacia mi persona pero si descubro cualquier mínima cosa que pueda perjudicar la vida de Louise o la miá haré que tu vida sea un infierno"

Wardes: "¡¿Como osas ser tan insolente?!" Dijo susurrando para que no escuchase Louise

Zardal: "Tu actitud hostil me traerá nada mas que problemas pero te advierto, si esos problemas acaban volcándose en ella por cualquier razón no dudare en hacer lo que te dije, ahh y no es una amenaza, es una promesa y yo las promesas siempre las cumplo"

Wardes: '_¡CANALLA INSOLENTE! ¿COMO SE ATREVE? ¡EN CUANTO TENGA LA OPORTUNIDAD TE MATARE Y ASÍ TENDRÉ VÍA LIBRE PARA OBTENER EL PODER DE ESTA CHIQUILLA! ¡EL PODER DE BRIMIR, EL __VACÍO__, SERA MIO Y __ASÍ__ PODRE GOBERNAR TODOS LOS CONTINENTES, TODOS INCLINARAN SUS CABEZAS ANTE MI!_' Su cara demostraba una sonrisa cruel y despiadada

Zardal: "¿Que es tan gracioso?"

Wardes: "¡Nada de nada, es verdad, Louise tiene razón. Seamos buenos compañeros!" '_De momento_'

Zardal: '_¿Que mosca le ha picado a este tipo? Primero es hostil y al momento cambia radicalmente… no me fio de él desde el primer momento que le vi_'

Tras la pequeña conversación todos continuaron el viaje

***ALBION***

Lucas y Tamara gracias a la vermis de escarcha llegaron a Albion. Tras aterrizar las vermis se fueron, lo que veían ahora era una ciudad fantasma.

Lucas: "¿Donde estará Tirion?"

Tamara: "Deja eso para luego Lucas, ya que estamos aquí podríamos divertirnos. ¡Ohh mira aquello!"

Lucas: "¿El que Tamara?"

Tamara le señalo una casa en especifico. La puerta estaba entreabierta y por alguna razón se escuchaba ruido dentro.

Tamara: "Parece que este lugar esta desértico pero aun quedan gente aquí. ¿Nos divertimos un poco?" Dijo de forma juguetona

Lucas: "… ¿Por qué no?"

Lucas y Tamara se adentraron en aquella casa. A primera vista parecía que la puerta estaba entreabierta pero solo era una puerta anti mosquitos. La puerta verdadera estaba cerrada de forma que no podía abrirse. Así que decidieron hacer lo que cualquiera niño y niña sabían hacer mejor, ser niños. Tocaron a la puerta y nada. Volvieron a tocar

Tamara: "¡Hola! ¡Somos dos niños perdidos y hambrientos! ¿Puede dejarnos entrar? ¡Tenemos frio!" Gritó. Antes de eso ocultaron su armadura en un arbusto cercano, nadie debería poder robarlas y el tonto que lo hiciera moriría al instante ya que estaba hecha de Saronita, un metal antiguo muy peligroso para cualquier raza, mucho mas los humanos.

Un hombre le abrió y Tamara puso una sonrisa tan diabólica que llegaría a asustar incluso al mas valiente, eso fue solo durante un segundo. Lucas estaba impasible.

Hombre: "¡Por Brimir, entrad y calentaros! ¡Ahora mismo os traeré algo de comer!" Cuando entraron El hombre le señalo la zona del comedor y allí estaba una niña, seria la hija de ese hombre

Niña: "¿Papi, quienes son ellos?"

Hombre: "Se buena con ellos, son huérfanos y están hambrientos"

Niña: "Vale papi" Dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

Niña: "Sentaos por favor" Dijo amablemente

Tamara y Lucas se sentaron.

Tamara: "¿Vives sola con tu papa?"

Niña: "Si"

Tamara: "¿Te apetece jugar conmigo mientras esperamos a tu querido papa? Lucas, podrías ir a 'ayudar' a hacer la comida"

Lucas: "Si" Dijo secamente

Niña: "¿Que le ocurre a tu hermano?"

Tamara: "¿Hermano? Jajaja, no somos hermanos pero dejemos eso a un lado, di, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?"

Niña: "Vale"

Tamara: "Es muy sencillo, solo deberás permaneces con los ojos cerrados hasta que yo te diga que puedas abrirlos, si los abres antes de tiempo… habrás perdido"

La niña hizo caso y cerro los ojos por un buen tiempo. Mientras tanto con el padre y Lucas, Lucas lo silencio y lo mato y siguió preparando la 'cena'. Lucas decidió prepararle un regalo a la niña y abrió las entrañas del hombre retirándole el hígado. Lo hirvió totalmente y luego con eso siguió haciendo la cena. Tras todo eso volvió con un gran cazo de sopa

Lucas: "Ya esta acabado" (Doble sentido)

Tamara: "Mmm… huele delicioso, hecho con amor… puso todo de si en este platillo"

Lucas: "Si, todo"

Niña: "¿Puedo abrir los ojos ya?"

Tamara: "Por su puesto"

La niña abrió los ojos y buscaba a su padre, siempre cenaba con ella

Niña: "¿Y papa?"

Tamara: "Lucas me ha dicho que no se sentía bien y esta en el baño, si quieres te puedo llevar con él una vez hayas acabado la comida" Tras eso Tamara hundió el cucharon en la sopa y le hecho un plato a la niña. Tamara también se hecho a ella y a Lucas pero no comían

Niña: "¿No coméis?"

Tamara: "¡Eres tan linda, nos gustaría ver como comes!"

La niña estaba avergonzada pero arremetió con el plato, mientras comida mordió algo duro, era el hígado pero igualmente lo mastico y se lo comió

Tamara sonrió: "¿Esta bueno? ¿Quieres que te lleve con papa?"

Niña: "Esta muy bueno y si, me gustaría"

Tamara: "Lucas, ¿puedes acompañarla?"

Lucas: "Por supuesto"

Tamara le susurro a Lucas: "Se gentil"

Lucas: "Lo intentare"

Tras eso salieron y Lucas acompañó a la niña a donde estaba su padre

(Nota: Esta parte no la voy a escribir ya que seria cruel y no se si la calificación T me permitiría escribir algo barbárico, así que imagínense esta parte. Ademas así es mas divertido, cada uno se puede imaginar distintas formas de lo que le podría hacer Lucas.)

Tras salir los dos fueron en busca de Tirion

Tamara: "Ahora estarán reunidos por siempre, al igual que nosotros"

Lucas: "Si, busquémosle. Lo mataremos y le demostraremos a mi madre y a Arthas que somos muy fuertes"

***En un lugar muy lejos de esta ubicación***

¿?: "¿Eso es un bote? ¡Soldado, allí en la playa hay un bote, compruebe de que se trata!"

Soldado: "Si teniente"

El soldado corpulento fue a la ubicación y encontró a a dos tipos inconscientes y con falta de alimento.

Soldado: "Estas caras me suena… ¡Un momento! ¡Son los oficiales Aggra y Thurg! ¿Que hacen aquí? Se supone que deberían estar defendiendo el portal oscuro en las tierras devastadas"

Teniente: "¡Soldado! ¿Que ocurre, quienes son?"

Soldado: "¡Teniente, necesito a un medico, estos dos son los oficiales defensores del portal de las tierras devastadas, Aggra y Thurg!"

Teniente: "¿Que hacen aquí los oficiales de Korgon?" Grito "¡Como sea, abran las puertas de Orgrimar y traigan dos camillas, los llevaremos dentro. Una vez que despierten se les dará agua y comida y tras eso explicaran lo sucedido ante el jefe de la horda!"

Thurg abría lentamente los ojos y apenas podía mantener palabras

Thurg: "Rey… exánime. … Defensas… aniquiladas. … Korgon… posiblemente…. muerto… " Volvió a desmayarse

Teniente: "¿Rey exánime, defensas aniquiladas y Korgon muerto o desaparecido? ¡Maldición, entonces los rumores de que el rey exánime venció fueron verdad! ¡TODOS APRESÚRENSE MALDITA SEA, LLEVEN A ESTOS RÁPIDAMENTE A LA ENFERMERÍA. SU INFORMACIÓN NOS PUEDE SER VITAL. MALDITO ARTHAS, DESEARAS NO HABER VISTO UN NUEVO DÍA.!" '_La muerte de Korgon no pasara desapercibida, fue el mejor comandante y guerrero de la horda, incluso llego a ser el __héroe__ de muchos pueblos de Kalimdor. Todo kalimdor se __moverá__ para destruir a Arthas si llegan a saberlo, __cundiría__ el caos. Primero debo __contárselo__ a Thrall_'

**(Antes que nada, el primer tipo que sale al comenzar la historia digamos que es el verdadero rey exánime. El casco de la dominación fue creado por el en la otra vida. En esta parte de la historia he decidido ir uniendo cosas sueltas como la relación de Zardal y Kirche. Aquí Delfinger no es una katana si no un mandoble de 2 manos, no tan pesada como el martillo pero si igual de grande. La horda no interferirá en el mundo de Louise pero si afectara al de Azeroth. Y por ultimo, Manarok, en su tierra era un príncipe y su corona de hielo no era un lugar devastados por muertos vivientes, era un castillo donde todos vivan felizmente. Cuando Manarok llego a la edad de 93 años, antes de morir tomo un suero hecho por el mismo argumentando que cualquiera que ose usar el casco para fines oscuros se levantaría para detenerlo. Tras morir se suponía que debía haber nacido como un bebe para adaptarse al mundo mientras se preparaba para la misión de recuperar sus armas, pero por un efecto secundario del suero Manarok gradualmente y muy lentamente iba rejuveneciendo pero ya estaba muerto. Cuando Arthas libero el casco que por alguna razón estaba entre el velo, Manarok despertó pero estaba muy débil y necesitaba un tiempo para recuperarse. Manarok se recupero completamente y estaba a la edad de cuando tenia 25 años. Manarok tampoco intervendrá en la historia de Louise pero si habrá pelea contra el mismo rey exánime)**


End file.
